<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Time by Nihilee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556559">One More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee'>Nihilee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在乡间兴风作浪的恶少伯纳德被送到表兄汉弗莱身边管教，却被打开了通向成年世界的大门。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>主要是写伯纳德当文官以前的经历，之后的可能会在番外出现，会有一些原创人物。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱走进公寓的时候并没想到里面没人，他知道伯纳德周五下午是没课的，上午的课他也常常嫌弃粗浅而翘掉。自从伯纳德来剑桥读书，他就在附近租了这套公寓。房子不大也不临街，家装破旧却整洁，拉上窗帘就自成一个世界。<br/>他进来的时候帘子就是拉着的，汉弗莱估计伯纳德早晨换了衣服就匆匆出门了。这个推测让他感到隐约的不快，每周末到这里来和伯纳德共度已经成了一个习惯，他以为自己不需要再提前告知的。<br/>汉弗莱打开窗子透了个气，风凉了，西边一片落日熔金。桌上叠着一摞伯纳德的书，汉弗莱坐在单人沙发上随手翻着，里面密密麻麻地用不同颜色记了很多笔记，伯纳德的字松散饱满，即使贴着书页空白写也丝毫不显得局促。<br/>汉弗莱偏爱在狭小的空间内发挥，细细密密的小字、极短的行长和频繁的连字符串联成长句，填满纸张的侧边。钱夹里还放着一张小票，正好可以在背面写今天的日记。汉弗莱看了眼时间，已经晚上九点了，伯纳德还没有回来。<br/>“……六点到达剑桥，今天落日很美。本想到河边散步，一来伯纳不知去向，二来想起天鹅……”<br/>电话铃声打断了他的沉思，汉弗莱迅速接起来，开口之前又压住了声音，显出一副冷淡样子。<br/>“汉弗莱吗？我是伯纳德，”电话那头很吵，谈话声和音乐声交杂着，伯纳德笑得很开心，“我今晚不回去了，我们出来野营，待会儿——”接着后面有人喊他，伯纳德回头冲那人喊话，汉弗莱没听清，但伯纳德声音里的激动是无法忽视的，“好啦，我得挂了，晚安！”<br/>“啪”！汉弗莱难以置信地看了眼听筒，恶狠狠地摔上了电话。他明知道自己会来！不提前申请！这么晚打电话，还毫无歉意！<br/>汉弗莱气呼呼地在客厅里转了一圈。晚一点的时候他强迫自己冷静下来，接着把日记写下去：<br/>“年轻人，总有大把时间玩乐，呼朋引伴，不知节制，必须教育。”<br/>第二天伯纳德直到晚上才回来，汉弗莱听到开门声也不抬头，试图用沉默来组成压力。伯纳德没发现一样，一边脱衣服一边喋喋不休地说昨晚的乐事。<br/>“对了，你昨晚有出去吗？落日很好看，河上应该金光闪闪的。你——哦，对了，你最好不要自己去，要是再碰到恶霸鹅就麻烦了。”<br/>汉弗莱把书抓皱了。有次他和伯纳德在剑河里泛舟，突然一只凶残的天鹅扑腾到了他的身上，吓得他呆若木鸡，愣在原地被欺负得够呛。伯纳德一边帮他赶鹅一边笑得前仰后合，兴味盎然地看他摘下头上的羽毛。<br/>“它还没成年呢。”伯纳德指着那只天鹅褐色的幼羽说，嘴咧得老大。<br/>现在伯纳德居然还敢提起这事！汉弗莱恨得牙痒，忍着不去发作。<br/>“我困了，先睡了。”<br/>伯纳德追着他进了卧室。<br/>“汉弗莱？”年轻人终于嗅到了危险的味道，把朝里躺的人扳了过来。汉弗莱刚要再转过去就被摁住了肩膀，伯纳德坐在床边低头看他，忽然又笑了：“你是不是想我了呀？”<br/>谁他妈想你这个小混蛋！伯纳德理直气壮的态度让汉弗莱更加生气，生气之余他也得承认其中还有着深刻的担忧。年轻人的心性总是飘忽不定，面前仍有万千可能，更别说还有大把时间享乐，而他却不可避免地时时想起一生的问题，这个概念对于伯纳德来说还太抽象了。<br/>伯纳德仍然没有认真对待他的情绪，此刻正解开腰带，一踩裤脚就翻过身赤裸着下身跨跪在他的身上，两条有力的腿紧紧夹着他的腰，还把润滑从抽屉里顺了出来。<br/>“伯纳德！”汉弗莱深知论武力自己是拼不过他的，但仍然不甘心地去推。年轻人抽出他睡袍的带子，拉着他一边手腕往床头上绑。汉弗莱用剩下的手去阻拦，也不明不白地被绑到了一起。<br/>“真的不想我？”<br/>伯纳德坐得比较靠后，压住他的大腿，金褐色的头发不像原来那样整齐地分梳开，而是细细碎碎地铺在头顶，潇洒又随性。<br/>看到他志得意满的样子，汉弗莱本要说“不想”，但是伯纳德正坐在他身上，手指勾松了领带结，一粒粒地解开衬衫扣子，露出大片胸膛，边脱边热烈地看着他。<br/>“小混账！”<br/>本来就因激动而加速循环的血液此刻汇集到了下身，汉弗莱越不愿意反应就越强烈。散开的睡袍挡不住顶起的内裤，伯纳德嘿嘿笑着，俯下身来。<br/>头被扶着，伯纳德把舌尖探进他的口腔，从齿列扫到上颚，熟悉的柔软嘴唇贴着他，却带着不可逆转的攻势。<br/>伯纳德一手握着他的阴茎，一手握着自己的，快感沿着汉弗莱陷在床里的脊椎攀上头顶，他扭过头，告诉对方自己还在生气呢。<br/>笑声不断的人突然不做声了，汉弗莱偷眼一看，伯纳德正把手探到身后，艰难地开拓着自己，嘴唇抿着，眉心也皱在一起。<br/>“放开我，我帮你。”<br/>“不。”<br/>伯纳德简断地告诉他，眼角又带上笑意，往前蹭了蹭，握着他的阴茎找到位置。<br/>炙热的欲望慢慢被柔软湿润的身体包裹，两人同时吸了口气。伯纳德慢慢晃动身体，腰向前挺着寻找合适的角度，而后动作越来越快，身体落下的时候撞在汉弗莱的大腿上，把坚硬的欲望完全吞没。<br/>伯纳德被情欲席卷的眼睛微眯着，口鼻间发出动情时那种软软的吟声，十分享受。汉弗莱渴望像以前一样把他压在身下激烈地冲撞，他一向知道如何让伯纳德失控。<br/>但现在显然没有他发挥的空间。伯纳德打定主意按照自己的节奏来，一边上下套弄着他，一边摸着他绷紧的腰侧。伯纳德的头向后仰着，露出上下翻动的喉结。他的阴茎随着动作晃动，腿部肌肉一收一张，甬道也随之有规律地收紧。<br/>就在伯纳德毫不克制的喘息声里，汉弗莱不情愿地高潮了。</p><p>伯纳德没敢笑得太明显。事实上，这种时候最好都不要笑，何况他的恋人还比他大上十来岁。<br/>他没有分开两个人的身体，而是保持着交合的姿势套弄起自己尚未释放的前端。<br/>“汉弗莱……”<br/>“放开我，我帮你。”<br/>“不……”汉弗莱情爱中低沉的鼻音足够性感了，何况他还让汉弗莱吃了瘪，现在可不是将胜利成果拱手相让的时候。<br/>随着阴茎的释放，伯纳德感到后面也更加充实了起来。开始他以为是自己高潮时过于紧张敏感，可是汉弗莱绝望地闭起的眼睛表明，原因可能更加复杂。伯纳德身体酸软，心情却大好。他俯下身亲了亲别扭的人，笑着问要不要再来一次。<br/>整个过程他都没给汉弗莱任何主动权，结束后汉弗莱拿腿踢他，让他解开。伯纳德笑吟吟地抓住了汉弗莱的脚踝：<br/>“别忘了我现在可是能上你的哦。”<br/>汉弗莱倏然变色，伯纳德在他微张的嘴唇上亲了一口，给他松开手就一溜烟跑到浴室了。中间汉弗莱推开门加入进来，黑着脸不肯看他。<br/>伯纳德知道他在憋着劲修理自己，这个眼神他太清楚了，只不过今天还多了隐约的沮丧。他能猜到汉弗莱在想什么，这个人对于不能永远拥有的东西一概斥之为无益，因此自打确认了他挽回自己的认真起，伯纳德就知道他的计划。<br/>伯纳德数次想要开口安抚，都因想到往事而作罢。当初他刚刚见识了大千世界的浮华绚烂和汉弗莱的游戏手段，并因自己的幼稚无知而惴惴不安的时候，汉弗莱是怎么对他的呢？他看了看冲完澡就拉着脸出去的人，忍不住畅快地想：<br/>哼，你也有今天。<br/>汉弗莱坐在床上，与其说是在等他，不如说在算计他。薄薄的嘴唇和眯起的眼睛都释放着危险的信号。伯纳德不禁好奇，汉弗莱会想出什么手段来确立规则，把自己限制在他身边。<br/>从汉弗莱的表情来看，此人目前还没什么头绪。因此伯纳德决定创造一幕更加让自己期待的场面。<br/>他把擦着头发的毛巾扔在一边，从衣柜里摸出个小东西来。<br/>“汉弗莱？”<br/>他郑重地叫到。对方看过来时伯纳德还是忍不住笑了，他单膝跪下，看着汉弗莱的眼睛问：<br/>“你愿意同我结婚吗？”<br/>他欣赏着汉弗莱的表情从疑惑转为惊惶，再转为感动，而后眼中跳动着不甘心的亮光，抿紧的嘴角抽动了两下，最终认命似地松了劲，并试图用居高临下的慈爱掩饰自己的激动。<br/>“哦，伯纳德——当然了，让我们结婚吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱不并不在乎法律是否认可，这一仅限于两人之间的“婚姻”约定对他已经足够了。遇见伯纳德的时候他都还没想过自己的婚姻问题会以这种方式解决，那会儿他三十出头，父母偶尔也会询问，并且帮他结识门当户对的女士。他没打算对抗，只是想尽可能多享受一段随意玩乐的日子。<br/>“如果你们非要我管那个恶少，我可能就没时间理会别的了？”<br/>母亲默认了这项交易，表示近期不再过问他的个人事项。汉弗莱感到纳闷，父母跟伍列一家到底是有什么情分，要给自己找这么大麻烦。<br/>按照母亲的说法，在汉弗莱还小、跟着父母去乡下打猎的时候，这家往上数五代才有亲缘的表亲对他们招待备至。不过自打他自己被野鸡啄了耳朵，又怕又疼地哭了起来、丢足了人以后，他就再也没去过那里了，算一算，那时候这位名叫伯纳德的表弟都还没出生。<br/>一个被宠惯坏了的恶少。汉弗莱嗤了一声，在车站涌出来的人群里搜索着。他知道自己向来是亲戚口中芝兰玉树的代表，但如果有人觉得把自己的孩子送来让他教教就能学好，那他基本能够理解这位表弟当初为什么学坏。为人父母真的需要执业资格。<br/>“伯纳德？”<br/>戴着高高的礼帽，拿着手杖的少年走了过来，汉弗莱看到他手中的皮箱猜测这就是自己等的人。<br/>“你好，……呃，可以提醒我一下你的名字吗？”少年嘴边浮起坏笑，眼睛一闪一闪的。<br/>好啊，刚来就想给自己下马威？汉弗莱没同他计较，大大方方报上名字，请他上了车。<br/>“我听说姨母对你的一些行为不是很认可？可以跟我说说吗，也许我能帮你。”<br/>到家后汉弗莱递给伯纳德一杯红茶，对方只是凑上来看了一眼：“有酒吗？”<br/>“你到十八岁了吗？”<br/>“没有。但我想你这里也不是酒吧。”<br/>伯纳德又露出了那种轻浮的笑容，从沙发上抬起头来看他。汉弗莱感到可笑，明明长了那么一张周正端庄的脸，两颊的婴儿肥还没褪去，偏偏要做出这副花花恶少的表情，毫无说服力。倒不如去白厅，那双诚恳的眼睛一定很容易骗人。<br/>汉弗莱倒了杯好酒给他，看到伯纳德把杯子晃得很浮夸，差点洒出来，而后抿了一口，留在舌尖上品了品，没喝过似的。<br/>啊，就这啊。<br/>“所以喝酒是一个。在上学吗？”<br/>“没去了。无聊。”<br/>“了解，”汉弗莱靠进沙发里不露痕迹地笑了，“特别是当某人总是考第一的时候。”<br/>伯纳德居然难得同意了他一次：“没错！那些老师简直无聊透顶。一群老古董。比你还老呢。”<br/>汉弗莱差点把手里精巧的玻璃杯给捏碎。伯纳德领下繁复的红色领结夸张地点缀着珍珠，仿佛同样在嘲笑他。汉弗莱强迫自己从容下来，把危险的杯子放到一边。<br/>他给自己点上了雪茄，然后推给伯纳德一支。<br/>“抽烟吗？”<br/>“当然。”恶少的声音也是温温和和的，像含着东西一样圆润。<br/>汉弗莱注意到伯纳德拿过雪茄时似乎想要放到鼻子下闻闻，但是抬眼看见他并没这样做就中途换了方向。<br/>伯纳德一脸惬意地抽着烟，向后靠进沙发里，抬起脚架在桌子上。汉弗莱盯了他两秒，察觉到伯纳德眼中一闪而过的迟疑，姿势似乎都没那么舒展了。<br/>这回汉弗莱稳稳地坐住了，弯起嘴角：“你说考了第一，那我来考考你。”<br/>伯纳德立刻把脚放下去坐直，像个最听话的公学男孩。<br/>汉弗莱再次感到疑惑：就这？</p><p>伯纳德自知回答得不错，汉弗莱看着他露出一脸的无奈。<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“没，”汉弗莱抽了口烟，红光一闪，接着白雾从他的唇间飘出来，“我是在想，令尊令堂似乎不应为你过分担忧，如果要担心，倒是该担心你太傻太容易骗。”<br/>“你说谁傻？！”<br/>汉弗莱笑得很轻微，充满慈爱地看着他，不像他们那群恶少威胁人时的狠厉，而是有一种很深的力量，平静但足够可怕。<br/>伯纳德感到这种力量在吸引着他，让他坐都坐不稳了。<br/>“我……我去店里喝酒不给钱的！”<br/>“唔。还有吗？打架就不必提了。”汉弗莱随手弹了下烟灰。<br/>伯纳德想说他们还强迫店主毁容又跛脚的女儿给他们上酒，拿到时故意打翻好借机发作，但是汉弗莱自始至终都那么优雅有礼、风度翩翩，高档的西装和文雅的谈吐一样得体地包裹着全身上下，伯纳德忽然觉得这件事不那么光彩了。<br/>“……我有很多‘女性朋友’。”伯纳德刚喝过酒的双唇饱满鲜艳，叼着的烟晃晃悠悠的，说话时就用牙咬着，露出隐约的舌尖来。<br/>“你把人家肚子搞大了？”<br/>伯纳德被汉弗莱直接而坦荡的追问呛了一下，他觉得嘲弄和调戏女孩已经很坏了，真把人家弄怀孕，那姑娘也太惨了。“没、没有……？”<br/>“那就好，”汉弗莱点点头，“不然很麻烦的。”<br/>“上次出门探亲的时候我碰到一位女士，”伯纳德故意停顿了一下等汉弗莱追问，但对方只是瞟了他一眼，伯纳德就继续往下说了：“中间车子坏了。她邀请我一起走小路过去，我们走到了树林里——”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我们停下来吃东西，我枕着她的腿，让她亲我。”<br/>伯纳德说完得意地看着汉弗莱，却只听到一句“然后呢？”<br/>“没、没了……？我让她亲了我好多次！”<br/>“所以你枕着女士的腿就晒了个太阳？”汉弗莱噗哧一声笑了出来，“反正都是编，至少编得像样点嘛。”<br/>被质疑不够恶的恶少闻言气鼓鼓的，胸膛一起一伏。他霍然站了起来，走到汉弗莱跟前，手杖撑在沙发右侧，一手打着颤托起汉弗莱的下巴，低头露出坏笑：“给小爷亲一个？”<br/>他看到汉弗莱的眉心抽动了一下。“怎么？不给亲？像你这样三十多还没结婚的老古董，有我愿意要就应该偷乐了，你不——。”<br/>手杖被夺了过去，方向一转顶在了他的胸口，伯纳德被逼得连连后退，最终陷进了沙发里。<br/>现在是汉弗莱居高临下地看着他，单手插进裤袋。那张精致却寡淡的脸上勾起了一抹笑，不是刚才那样虚伪客套的笑，而是一种来自心底的嘲讽和不屑。<br/>“我看你是根本没动过真格的吧。”<br/>手杖缓缓地拨动他的领结，而后沿着扣子一步一敲地往下滑，最后抵在他的腰带扣上。伯纳德紧张得胸膛要炸开，不由自主地吞咽唾沫。他看向汉弗莱，随即就觉得近距离地直视那双眼睛真的不是一个好主意。<br/>汉弗莱在他的心脏上方点了两下。<br/>“现在，打开你的行李，完成今天的功课。”<br/>汉弗莱吹了个口哨，两条大狗颠颠地跑了过来，哈哧哈哧地看着他们。<br/>伯纳德看到黑白相间的边境牧羊犬和油光水亮的金毛都戴着一样的皮项圈，尾巴摇晃着，非常喜欢。<br/>“它们叫什么？”<br/>“马基（Machi）。”汉弗莱指了指边牧。<br/>“另一条呢？”<br/>汉弗莱笑了。“雅维利（Avelli）。你累了可以跟它们玩。”<br/>“那你呢？”伯纳德着急地问，他看到汉弗莱走到玄关，一副出门的样子。<br/>“我啊，”汉弗莱回头扭了扭领带结，“喝酒，做爱。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱让伯纳德跟两条狗玩本来是想给他找点麻烦，两条狗被他惯坏了，不同于其它方面，在对自己的狗子时，汉弗莱向来宽纵。这导致马基和雅维利从来不懂得待客之道，不管来者何人都敢肆意欢闹。<br/>当他打开门时伯纳德正盘腿坐在他的沙发上，见他回来便扭头看，一手拿着书，一手拿着苹果，两条狗奔过来蹭他的腿。<br/>“这么早回来？不会是在外面游逛了一圈假装自己有人要吧？”<br/>汉弗莱边换鞋边扭身看他一眼：“你要是想知道细节，真得换个问法。”<br/>他来到伯纳德身边，发现那是自己的书，空白处有着层次分明的笔记，各种颜色，早的是公学时期的，晚的是去年的。<br/>“我可以问你个问题吗，汉弗莱？”<br/>“哦？”他挨着伯纳德坐了下来。<br/>伯纳德笑着拍了拍自己的腿，雅维利就顺从地跳上了沙发，趴在两人腿上，伯纳德把书摊在了狗背上，伸手向前去摸马基的头，马基嗷呜一声趴在了沙发下，一双眼睛巴巴地往上看，雪白的尾巴尖还扫了扫地毯。<br/>汉弗莱咬牙切齿，笑容在发抖。<br/>“这句话说，‘世界上有两种斗争方法，一种方法是运用法律，另一个是运用武力’。‘运用法律’是怎么回事？”*<br/>提起这个汉弗莱不禁笑了，比起收拾自己吃里扒外的狗，自然还是降住叛逆的孩子紧急。<br/>“让我来问问你。你说打架是坏事吗？”<br/>“嗯……是。”<br/>“那向邻近国家出兵，一弹打死上百人呢？”<br/>伯纳德扭头看着他，好像明白，又好像无知，微张着嘴唇似乎被惊住了。<br/>“制售烟草、出卖给别人，大肆广告来谋取利益，比你抽上一两支，哪个更坏？”<br/>“按比例向所有商户收税、从他们口袋里掏钱，比你喝酒不付账又如何呢？”<br/>伯纳德犹疑地眨眨眼：“可是……可是这些是合法的吧？”<br/>“没错，”汉弗莱笑了，“所以你看，高级的恶是在规则之下进行的，高级的玩家让别人接受他的规则，从国家层面来讲，这个规则就是法律。没有人指摘你，也就没有人阻拦你。”<br/>“我……怎么能坏得更高级呢？”<br/>汉弗莱往过靠了靠，得意地竖起手指：“你知道白厅吧？那里有陆军部、商务部、财政部，来打架、赚钱、搜刮民脂，合理合法。”<br/>伯纳德崇拜地看着他，一双眼睛亮亮的。他当然听说过白厅，父母告诉他那是汉弗莱表兄工作的地方。“我想进白厅！汉弗莱，我以后跟你混好不好？”<br/>“嗯……可你在家不是有挺多——同伴的吗？”他故意皱起了眉，一副为难的样子。<br/>伯纳德想了想，安东、卡尔不学无术，一个专爱讲下流话，一个笑起来像阴鸷的狼。可他们毕竟是自己的朋友？伯纳德迟疑了一瞬，但汉弗莱正笑意盈盈地看着他，让他忽然觉得那些人行事粗鄙、手段低级，令人生厌。<br/>“我以后跟他们划清界限！”<br/>呵，年轻人啊，真好忽悠。爱什么东西就像电灯一样，非明即暗。“要想进入白厅，最好先去牛津读个古典或者语言，我看你努努力还是有希望的。再说了，”汉弗莱做出一个十分夸张的嫌恶表情，“你也不想那些考不过你的书呆子最终上了牛剑，而你去上什么LSE吧？”<br/>伯纳德坚定地摇摇头。<br/>“‘国家是必要的恶’，这句话是谁说的？”*<br/>“……马基雅维利？”<br/>“不对。那好，这就是你明天的作业，晚上我回来检查。”<br/>伯纳德手里的苹果只咬了一口，现在断面已经成了棕黄色。他像忘了这么个东西一样捧着，只顾盯着汉弗莱看。<br/>“我过一阵子就十八岁了，可以跟你去酒吧玩吗？”<br/>汉弗莱坐直了一点，估计伯纳德闻到了他身上的酒味。<br/>“唔——看你表现吧。”<br/>“那，”伯纳德脸忽然红了，不自在地清了清嗓子，“做爱，有什么高级的办法吗？”<br/>饶是汉弗莱也愣了一瞬，但他转而想到伯纳德并不是在跟他请教技术问题，他还没到这个阶段。“这个简单，找个愿意跟你上床的就行了。”</p><p>*出自马基雅维利的《君主论》，主张之一是将政治和道德剥离，在欧洲一度被猛烈批判。<br/>*洛克，《政府论》。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德早晨总是被汉弗莱叫起来，不准他睡懒觉。开始时他醒来就看见汉弗莱凶神恶煞，几乎是提着他出去遛狗。后来伯纳德能起得早一些，还和汉弗莱一起吃早饭，而后两人走到车站，西装革履的人去上班，运动短裤的人牵着狗回来。<br/>雅维利在汉弗莱的手里总是时走时停，这里闻闻那里嗅嗅，有时非要到路边去，拽都拽不住，迎面来了别人家的狗还要凑上去纠缠。汉弗莱叫着它的名字让它听话，收效甚微。伯纳德把牵着马基的绳子换到左手，让汉弗莱把雅维利也给他。汉弗莱当然不肯，伯纳德就上手去夺，硬是从汉弗莱的手指下抢了过来。<br/>伯纳德抖了抖绳子，充满爱意地喊着雅维利，金毛扭身抖了抖尾巴，乖乖地跟马基并排往前走了。他得意地看向汉弗莱，只见汉弗莱的脸色变了又变，空出来的手攥了攥，最后气呼呼地插进了裤袋里。<br/>回来的时候伯纳德会让两条大狗跑起来，自己跟在后面气喘吁吁，但是到家时三只都很开心。<br/>有一次汉弗莱下班时他正在跟马基玩抛接，他把客房的门开了，站在门口能把东西扔出去老远。马基蹦跳着追赶，爪子在地板上抓出了声音，咬到球就折返回来，邀赏似地在他脚边抬头看着，尾巴摇得飞快。汉弗莱在一边黑脸，伯纳德从马基嘴里取下东西再次抛了出去。那是汉弗莱桌上一个锡制的盘子。<br/>“你不会没跟它玩过这个吧？难怪它跟你不亲哦。诶——你不要生气嘛，我教你还不行？”<br/>“没人教你不要光脚走来走去吗？！”<br/>伯纳德扁扁嘴。<br/>有次他在汉弗莱快下班的时候给马基和雅维利洗了澡，浴室门一开两条大狗就像刚放学的小学生一样跑到了门口。伯纳德浑身湿淋淋地跟出来，看到它们洒下了一条水路，脚下打着滑跑到主人跟前飞快地抖了一番。于是刚刚弯腰笑吟吟地要摸狗的人飞快地直起了腰向后仰着，双手嫌恶地捂住了脸，裤子上也出现了一大片深色的水痕。<br/>“伯、纳、德——”<br/>两条狗还在欢脱地围着汉弗莱转，把他整齐的西装搞得一片狼藉。伯纳德咧开一个最虚心的笑容，说着“我去穿袜子”就扭头溜了。<br/>白天在家时伯纳德多半在解决汉弗莱留给他的问题，为了找到一句话把汉弗莱相关的藏书都翻了一遍，中间数次被别的内容吸引走，但也因此把涉及一个话题的著作都了解了一番。每次遇到问题就是他等待汉弗莱的开始，等到门一响就捧着书凑上去问，并骄傲地把今天的作业交上。<br/>踏着月色进家门的人深深地叹了口气。<br/>伯纳德紧张地闭上了喋喋不休的嘴，跟着汉弗莱走到了沙发边上。马基和雅维利也蹲在一旁不做声。<br/>“怎么了吗？”<br/>几乎是掉进沙发里的人烦躁地松了松领带，闭上眼不说话。伯纳德小心地看着他，不自觉地舔嘴唇，良久才迟疑着伸出手，拍了拍汉弗莱的肩膀。他很久没关心过人了，话到嘴边都打结。<br/>“工、工作的事吗？”<br/>汉弗莱拍了拍自己身边的沙发，示意他坐下。“没事，有点累了。说你的问题吧。”<br/>“……没有问题，”伯纳德看了眼了手里的书，迅速合上，“明天的任务是什么？”<br/>“嗯……”汉弗莱仰头想了一瞬，而后转向他：“‘国家是在一定疆域内宣布对正当使用暴力拥有垄断权的人类团体’。”<br/>“这句我已经看到了，马克思·韦伯，《学术与政治》。”<br/>汉弗莱赞许地看着他。“或许你应该从头开始扎扎实实地进行。先看希罗多德和修昔底德吧。”<br/>“你是学古典的对不对，汉弗莱？”<br/>“嗯哼。”<br/>“那我学希罗多德怎么可能学得过你！”<br/>“你小子还想学过我？”<br/>脑门上清脆地挨了一下，伯纳德抬眼看到汉弗莱疲惫的眼神下露出了一丝堪称朴素的温柔笑意。</p><p>汉弗莱记着伯纳德父母的托付，带他去伦敦定了几套衣服。提前和伯纳德说好了，但是下班时有事耽搁了一会儿。汉弗莱和同事一起出了陆军部的门，心里焦躁却还得礼貌地应付着，出去看到伯纳德正站在街对面茫然地左顾右盼，因为听了他的话不再拿手杖而显得两手无处安放。<br/>“伯纳德！”对方看过来就笑开了，汉弗莱看着车流穿过了马路，揽过伯纳德的肩往前走，这才想起同事，赶紧回身摆了摆手道别。<br/>他带伯纳德去了自己经常光顾的那位店，名叫鲁尼的裁缝已经在等他们了。<br/>“这就是令弟吗？汉弗莱，你真不应该为他的穿衣担心，我相信他不管穿上什么都会容光焕发的。”<br/>伯纳德不自在地跟着鲁尼的指引脱下外衣，让对方给他从上到下地量了尺寸，汉弗莱坐在一边翘脚看着。<br/>“即便如此，要穿得合乎身份又不流俗套还是很重要的。伯纳德还在上学，我看就简单一点吧，年轻人颜色可以鲜亮些。噢，但是不要时兴的那个——”<br/>“汉弗莱，”鲁尼把本子收好，摘下眼镜，“我知道你的品味。看看这些。”<br/>汉弗莱翻着裁缝拿出来的料子。“暗蓝色的要一套，衬他的眼睛，可以搭红色的领带。这个窗格的也要，啊不，这个疏朗些的更好。唔……”汉弗莱看了眼伯纳德，“墨绿衬发色，但是有些轻浮了……”<br/>“那就这种料子，配墨绿色的领带和袋巾。”鲁尼适时地提出意见。<br/>“完美。这个也要。对了，纯黑色也是必须要有的。”<br/>“这个怎么样，没那么闪亮，但是你仔细看——”<br/>汉弗莱凑上去，低调的纹理让他很喜欢：“好。就是它吧。”他看到伯纳德在一边手足无措，笑着告诉他不必担心，鲁尼很难出错的。<br/>“而且你真得相信汉弗莱的眼光，”鲁尼从布料里抬起头彬彬有礼地保证，“看看他自己吧。”<br/>汉弗莱受用地挑了挑眉。他带伯纳德吃了晚饭，路过旧物市场时伯纳德非要去看。一家家小店藏在窄窄的巷子里，琳琅满目的旧货有的被保存得犹如崭新，有的灰暗无光，挤在一起的那些像是成吨地从历史里倾倒出来的。汉弗莱不怎么感兴趣，这里太难发现好东西了。<br/>“哇！这是枝形烛台！”<br/>年轻人从满是灰尘的架子上拿起了一个银色的物品，雀跃地给他看。<br/>“是。犹太人的器物。中间长的一枝的代表安息日，边上短的六枝代表创世纪的六天。”<br/>“《出埃及记》里面说是以撒列最先用黄金做的！”<br/>“嗯哼，梯特占领耶路撒冷时从圣殿中将其掳走，下落不明，”他很想指出在我们这个曾经作为犹太人流散地的国土上发现点犹太器物实在不值得大惊小怪，但最终只是毫无毒性地讽然一笑讲了下去，“但是现在还刻在凯旋门上。”<br/>伯纳德对它的喜爱表现得太明显了，汉弗莱不好讲价，掏了个不情愿的价钱买了下来。出门时汉弗莱看到前面就是旧书店，赶紧叫住了抱着烛台喋喋不休的人，一边往回走一边保证周末再带他来。<br/>回去的路上汉弗莱突然质疑自己。上班已经很累了，业余还要打理熊孩子，现在甚至把自己的周末都给安排了，他这是干嘛呢？从车站往回走的时候他又想起这个问题，平时他都是开车去车站的，现在为了让伯纳德早起，退了一步让伯纳德跟他一起遛着狗，于是晚上也只能走回家了。<br/>前两天自己拖着加班后疲惫的身体往回走的时候还在埋怨自己给自己找事，怎么后来就忘了呢？噢，好像是回家被伯纳德的问题打了岔。<br/>现在伯纳德还在他身边絮絮叨叨地讲着，大概是在什么地方的遗址里看到过用马赛克拼成的烛台图案之类的。<br/>“……呃，我是不是话太多了？”<br/>“没有，”汉弗莱吹着舒服的晚风，惬意地解开了外套扣子，“你接着说。那个童谣是怎么唱的？”<br/>装酷的第一步就是要少说话，恶少连这个都不懂？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德的生日是在周日，周六的时候汉弗莱带他去伦敦城里逛古董市场，伯纳德叽叽喳喳地见什么都喜欢，汉弗莱挑自己看得上的买下了几件。伯纳德拦着他，自己去掏钱包，汉弗莱迅速抽出了钞票两指夹着递给老板。<br/>“没关系，权当给你的生日礼物。”<br/>留着山羊胡的老板看着同时伸向自己的两只手，伯纳德几乎要递到他手心里。老板接过了汉弗莱的，在匣子里找着零钱。“我不会收你的钱的，”他看了伯纳德一眼，“等你大了，再给你叔叔买东西。”<br/>伯纳德“噗”地笑出了声，看到汉弗莱原本笑眯眯地看着他的眼睛顿时瞪大了，刻薄的嘴唇因为修养的压力而抖动着，让伯纳德恨不得捏捏那张扭曲的脸。<br/>“非常感谢。祝您今天愉快。”伯纳德坏笑着，故意彬彬有礼地接过了牛皮纸包着的工艺品，跟老板道别。<br/>刚离开摊位伯纳德就笑出了声，手搭在汉弗莱的背上，前仰后合。<br/>“我不觉得一个人快要十八岁了还被人认成小学生有什么可笑的。”<br/>“噢，汉弗莱，你知道他没把我当小学生，”伯纳德拍拍自己的胸膛和肩膀，“看。”他仰起头露出喉结，故意吞咽了两下。<br/>“越是缺什么越要标榜，低级。”汉弗莱避开了他揽上来的手，扭头往前走。<br/>伯纳德知道自己早就发育到了成年人的身材，肩宽胸阔，也不理他的黑脸，只管跟在后面笑。后来他又自己付钱买了不少东西，手里越来越满，汉弗莱一件也不肯帮他拎。<br/>“如果我买了那个你会帮我拿吗？”伯纳德抬脚指了指靠在地上的一副油画。<br/>汉弗莱嫌弃地“嗤”了一声：“三流。”<br/>“我知道，但是很好看啊。”<br/>画面主体是阿波罗的石膏头像，半侧着朝向一扇窄窗。窗子里照进斜斜的阳光，把石膏的亮部镀了金色，暗部则在红色桌布的照映下呈现偏红的色调，桌子上还有一筐水果，几只散落在外面。<br/>伯纳德看出来汉弗莱没什么兴趣，但是让汉弗莱让步也是一种快乐。<br/>“买了这件我们就走好不好？”<br/>汉弗莱叹着气问了价钱，一口砍掉一半，店主痛快地答应了。伯纳德转过头，毫不意外地看到了汉弗莱的白眼。<br/>吃饭的地方是伦敦有名的餐厅，这里的顾客都是衣着考究、优雅得体的绅士淑女，礼宾员恭敬有礼地弯腰说着“阿普比先生，这边请”，伯纳德能看出汉弗莱的心情明显好了很多。<br/>“阿普比先生。”伯纳德跟着咕哝了一声。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“没什么。”他露齿而笑，接着又在心里念了两遍。阿普比。汉弗莱·阿普比。在离家之前父母就告知过他表兄的名讳，那时他还想着不知道这是个什么书呆子、老古董，只想着激怒他好早日脱身，回去跟安东、卡尔纵横乡里，现在想来那景象已经破旧而令人厌弃了。他的脑子里被新鲜的知识填满，在汉弗莱得意的讲授中好像找到了攀上巴别塔的云梯。<br/>他的身上穿着新裁好的衣服，简洁生辉，汉弗莱给他选的搭配足够用心但绝不浮夸，汉弗莱给他展示的世界也是这样精致巧饰，彬彬有礼进退有度，乐趣藏在繁复的文饰之下。<br/>汉弗莱。汉弗莱·阿普比。伯纳德隔着桌上的红色玫瑰看那人点餐。</p><p>“我们把它挂在那好不好？”伯纳德看向沙发对面那堵墙，上面还有空余。<br/>汉弗莱这才发现昨晚被他监督着丢进储物间的画又被伯纳德翻了出来。<br/>“不可能。这种不入流的油画放在储物间我都怕老鼠看见。”<br/>“就今天一天嘛。”伯纳德低头看看画，抬头看看他。<br/>本着不能对过生日的亲戚孩子太过严苛的礼仪精神，汉弗莱勉强同意。他掇了个凳子站到上面，伯纳德在他身后指挥。<br/>“高了。低一点。……再低一点……又高了，低一点……是低不是高！”<br/>汉弗莱手里拿着锤子和钉子，已经举酸了，被小混蛋理所当然的声音气得咬牙切齿。<br/>“好了好了，就是那吧。”<br/>咣咣几下，钉子带着汉弗莱的怒气楔进了墙里，伯纳德到他跟前，把画递给他，扬头看他挂好就伸手想扶他下来。<br/>“慢点，老人家。”<br/>汉弗莱拨开了他的手，但是跳下时因为伯纳德故意张开手臂迎上来，也跟落到对方怀里无异。伯纳德还在他身后假惺惺地关心，汉弗莱头也不回地走了。<br/>已经到了七月中旬，天气足够炎热，汉弗莱今年第一次收拾好了后院的小泳池，清清凉凉地下去游了两圈。这是他为数不多愿意亲自参与的体育运动之一，没有身体对抗，也没有浑身的臭汗。下午很安静，马基和雅维利在打盹，周围的花都抬不起头来。<br/>“游泳怎么不叫我！”<br/>这时候伯纳德的声音仿佛来自地狱，汉弗莱几乎看到他头上长出尖耳朵来。伯纳德就在门口干净利落地脱下了家居服，只穿着一条四角裤朝泳池走来。<br/>“哗啦”一声，矫捷的少年跃入水中，灵活地埋下头摆动着身体朝他游来。<br/>“诶？”钻出水面抹了把脸的人疑惑地找寻着，汉弗莱已经上岸了。伯纳德扒在池子边上抬头喊他，汉弗莱什么也没说，转身往回走。他简直羡慕伯纳德，能在其他男性面前如此坦荡地展示自己的身体，大概真的将自己视作可以一起寻欢作乐的伙伴，完全没有想到在猎艳撷芳的游戏里他们并不在网的同一边。<br/>汉弗莱喝下午茶的时候伯纳德回来了，一起的还有湿淋淋的马基和雅维利。汉弗莱在后窗瞄到过一眼，伯纳德没被他的突然发作所影响，招呼两条狗下来一起畅快地游了几圈。<br/>伯纳德进来时没去冲澡，先走过来在桌上拿了个司康饼。<br/>“你干什么？！”汉弗莱惊恐地往后仰，伯纳德几乎是浑身赤裸地挤进他和边上那把椅子的中间，满不在乎地抹起了果酱。<br/>“……好饿。”伯纳德把吃的塞进嘴里，含含糊糊地回复他，晶亮的嘴唇上沾了粉屑和果酱。<br/>汉弗莱知道自己反应过度，不再诘问他，但是捏在指尖的小小的红茶杯晃个不住。好在伯纳德很快离开了，浴室里响起水声，汉弗莱心里才安定了一些。他身边的地板和桌面上水迹还没干，那是刚刚从伯纳德的身上淌下来的。<br/>汉弗莱还不至于对亲戚家没上大学的小孩下手，但是那不代表他没有冲动。他想着应该教育一下不知轻重的年轻人，使他认识到自己行为的危险性，但想来想去也没想到一个既让自己占尽上风又能达到目的的办法。汉弗莱想起伯纳德刚来的时候自己还用手杖拨他的衣服，能开开擦边的玩笑，现在居然不知道怎么谈论这个话题了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“汉弗莱，你能弹琴给我听吗？”<br/>“我相信你所提出的要求数量已经超过所应得的了。即使是生日也有过分之嫌。”<br/>汉弗莱冷淡地说道，从下午茶开始他就在躲着伯纳德了，骄纵的年轻人似乎没有察觉到一样，心血来潮的要求一个接一个。<br/>伯纳德坐到他了身边，拙劣地想要激怒他：“你是不是不会呀，摆在那里附庸风雅的？”<br/>汉弗莱稍一扭头就看见伯纳德的双眼，对方的腿贴着他的，故意做出的挑衅和压迫感实在没什么效力。<br/>他站了起来，窗外已经黑了。这里不是闹市区，只有稀稀疏疏的人家透出的零零星星的灯光，还不像多年以后那样能够夺去星辰的光辉。他在钢琴前坐了下来，白天挂上去的那副画还是落日时的样子，在墙上格格不入。<br/>“快点，我等不及了。”伯纳德在他身后换了个位置，那里看到的就不只是他的背影了，欢快的声音让汉弗莱想到温顺又矫健的鹿。<br/>音乐随着灵活的手指流泻而出，鸣珠溅玉一般，带着窗外的星星也闪动了起来。门德尔松的《猎歌》让汉弗莱想到生机勃勃的野外时隐时现、探头探脑的小动物，没有猎捕的残酷，更没有骇人的扑起满地尘土的猛禽。<br/>伯纳德忽然跑了过来，一手接过了他右手上的音符，同时贴着他坐下，并把他挤到了琴凳的一头。<br/>汉弗莱从没跟人这样弹过，虽然这是小孩子们常玩的游戏。他们配合得很默契，伯纳德的加入像是两条小溪汇在一起般了无痕迹，水流叮叮咚咚地卷着浪花往下游去。<br/>他们紧紧贴在一起，仍然有半边屁股悬在外面，让汉弗莱更加小心。伯纳德的动作幅度比他大，看得出来开心极了。<br/>快到结尾的时候伯纳德转过头来，得意洋洋地粲然一笑，目光闪动着。汉弗莱猝然间慌了神，紧接着手底下就弹错了。<br/>伯纳德漂亮地收了尾，看着他的眼神像是想要买下那幅画时一样，而后舔舔嘴唇笑着离开了，吹着口哨招呼马基和雅维利。<br/>汉弗莱换了支曲子弹，他知道伯纳德正和两条狗子趴在楼梯上看着他，他没有抬头，直到伯纳德噔噔噔地跑上楼。<br/>“等下。”<br/>汉弗莱要关上卧室门的时候被拉住了，伯纳德挤进屋，深吸了两口气。<br/>“我在想……生日的时候做点特别的事情。”伯纳德的眼睛亮亮的，像是给他出了一个谜语，期待着解答。<br/>“如我所说，”汉弗莱叹了口气，“你这两日得到的特许已经够多了，还有一个半小时，我决意在梦中度过，而不是陪你再进行任何无聊的消遣。”<br/>汉弗莱挤出一个假笑，偏头伸出手请伯纳德离开，接着却被抓住小臂，年轻人丰润的身体抱住了他。软绵绵的嘴唇覆了上来，像抽烟时那样做作又浮夸地在他唇上舔吮。<br/>“我说的是像这样特别的事情。”<br/>伯纳德的声音发虚，盯着他的眼睛却无所畏惧。汉弗莱压着快要跳出胸膛的心脏，眯起眼努力维持镇静高傲的样子。<br/>“你知道你在说什么吧？”<br/>“当然！你或许忘了，我上的是寄宿制的男校。”<br/>唔。汉弗莱确实疏忽了这一点，那些懵懂之时、无人之处窃窃交谈的话题和偷藏在衣柜里的盗版书是什么内容，他还记忆犹新呢。<br/>“我或许可以推测，像我们伯纳德这样漂亮温和的男孩早已有许多人追求了？”<br/>“那当然，不过他们太无趣了。”伯纳德笑着，手还揽着他的腰，汉弗莱并没有推开。对方因为他的赞美更加自豪，脸颊泛红，汉弗莱知道他一定发现了自己这几日故意保持距离的缘由，不然这小混蛋何以笑得如此志得意满呢。<br/>“看来我没有理由拒绝这一殊荣了，”他靠近伯纳德，满意地看到强装镇定的眼神因为紧张而出现了摇晃，“何况违法确实是一件值得用来庆祝生日的事情。”*<br/>汉弗莱带着他走到床边，示意他跪坐在自己身上。<br/>“我们的好男孩今夜要晚睡了。”<br/>“还有半个小时呢，”伯纳德看了眼挂钟，“不是说人到中年就不行了吗？”<br/>“哦——那可不。”汉弗莱似笑非笑地靠近了伯纳德。</p><p>*当时英国同性恋尚未去罪化。</p><p>伯纳德感到一只大手托住了他的后脑。汉弗莱偏着头避开两人的鼻子，抬起下巴来吻他。那双唇比他的要粗糙，带着酒味。不像女孩子给他的软软糯糯的、干燥的触碰，汉弗莱的吻深入且霸道，情欲浓烈。伯纳德感到自己口腔的每一寸都被开发了，舌头无可回避地同对方交缠。他浑身都热了起来，一股酥麻感打着颤攀上脊柱。<br/>被放开时他紧张地大口喘气，汉弗莱不屑地轻笑。<br/>“继续吗？”<br/>伯纳德点头，那双手滑进了他的睡袍，不轻不重地从肩头抚摸到了腰侧，汉弗莱低头吻着他的胸膛，伯纳德知道自己的心跳是藏不住了。他学着去探索汉弗莱的身体，对方比他更瘦，筋骨分明。<br/>衣服被剥开，伯纳德几乎是赤裸地坐在汉弗莱的腿上，对方握住了他的阴茎。<br/>“平时怎么办？这样解决？”<br/>伯纳德“嗯”了一声，不敢看他，却忍不住去打量那只握着自己的手。汉弗莱比他更了解自己的需求，几下就让他气都喘不匀了。伯纳德感到自己就像一支被不断注水的气球，膨胀摇晃着，外壁凝结了水珠。他一动也不敢动，努力消化着汉弗莱带给他的种种意料之外的刺激。<br/>在汉弗莱再一次刮搔过顶端时，伯纳德颤抖着射了出来，等他反应过来才发现大量精液落在了汉弗莱的睡衣上。<br/>脸颊被啄了一口，汉弗莱笑着让他躺到床上，随即脱掉衣服压了上来。伯纳德整个人都陷进了床里，被捧着脸又深深地吻了一回。高潮过后的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，无意识地抱着身上的人，对方用坚硬火热的部位蹭着他的肚子。<br/>伯纳德隐约觉得重点环节还没到来。果然，汉弗莱跽坐着，把他的膝弯推了起来。凉凉的东西淋在了敏感的地方，汉弗莱用手试探着。<br/>“汉弗莱——”<br/>伯纳德感到突然闯入的手指立刻被自己紧张的身体夹住了，这又让他更紧张了。<br/>“放松，乖。”汉弗莱好言好语地劝慰着，伯纳德揪过另一只枕头抱在了胸前，挡住自己的脸和声音。<br/>“这就害羞了？”<br/>伯纳德气鼓鼓地把枕头扔到了床下，汉弗莱的食指在他体内旋转着进出，容易一些就加入了中指。伯纳德感到他在摸索着什么，紧接着就被一阵陌生的快感打了个措手不及。<br/>伯纳德慌乱地抓住了床单，汉弗莱一手扶着他的腿不让他合上，一手在他体内反复刺激那一点，时轻时重，时而按住不放。伯纳德无法控制地呻吟着，强烈的快感几乎要承受不住。<br/>持续的高潮让他无法计数那是多少次，等汉弗莱终于放过他时，伯纳德只觉得浑身酸软，喉咙又干又哑，腿都在发麻。<br/>神智无法聚集，伯纳德感觉自己像一个正在融化的雪人。模糊间他被推了起来，就着侧卧的姿势汉弗莱在背后抱着他，伯纳德忽然感到对方炙热的欲望埋进了自己的臀缝，正来回蹭动着，把本就粘腻的部位弄得更加狼藉。<br/>“汉弗莱？！”他听到了自己软软的、惊惶的声音。<br/>“半小时，嗯？”<br/>伯纳德正好能看见挂表，已经整整一个小时了，而重头戏甚至还没开始。<br/>比手指要强硬得多的部位慢慢打开了他的身体，烫得他一下子就清醒了。汉弗莱揽着他腰的手掌又热又湿，浊重的喘息吐在他耳畔，显然忍得难受极了。<br/>高潮过后身体敏感，这时候被真刀真枪地操干简直让他受不了。伯纳德胡言乱语地求饶，终于让汉弗莱停了下来，但对方只是安抚般地亲了亲他的发顶，而后便又继续。<br/>他的性生活里第一次涉及别人，就被大开了一次眼界。他们浑身淌着汗，赤裸的皮肤贴在一起，汉弗莱带着他翻来覆去地折腾，滚烫的性器和潮湿的亲吻里里外外地刺激着他，伯纳德简直觉得自己已经被汉弗莱的气味浸透了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德一早醒来，想起前晚是汉弗莱揽着他的腰，给他弄进浴室清理的。粘稠的液体从他的身体里滴淌出来，而后和浑身汗一起被温水冲洗干净，连带着被冲刷干净的还有他的神智。第二天汉弗莱也没有叫他起床，醒来时看表已经十点了，边牧和金毛在互相追逐，一间间屋子乱窜。<br/>伯纳德先是好奇地拉开了和卧室相连的衣帽间，一排排整齐的西装挂在架子上，领带按颜色排好，日常居家和运动的衣服则叠起摞在一旁。伯纳德随手一拨，件件质感上乘，风格虽然相近，但是细节处各有匠心。光滑的丝质睡袍像水一样流过他的掌心，不像那些西装，睡袍全都花纹繁复，颜色鲜明。<br/>伯纳德走下楼，看到餐厅里留给他的早餐，插着玫瑰的花瓶下压着一张纸条。<br/>“请带马基和雅维利去散个步。你的，汉弗莱。”<br/>某些人也起晚了嘛。伯纳德开心地笑着，连日日不变的早餐都可口了起来。汉弗莱早晨只会切几片面包，抹点黄油或者杏子果酱，再配一杯咖啡。伯纳德去厨房拿了瓶牛奶，掀开盖子边走边喝。回想着昨夜的放纵他感到心满意足，以后无需再为自己经验空白而惴惴不安了，何况做爱比他原先想象的还好。<br/>昨天汉弗莱没有给他布置作业，说是生日允许他自由涉猎。其实伯纳德平时花在汉弗莱的作业上的时间也不多，很多在布置时他早已知道了答案，只是现在他学聪明了，不会说出来而已。<br/>下午厨娘过来做饭，伯纳德早已跟她打好了关系。他向来知道怎么讨年长女性的喜欢，适时地表露一点天真可爱，做出一副乖巧无害的样子并不难。他从小就是长辈口中的乖乖仔，现在不过是灵活运用过去的经验，不像原来，那会儿是真的傻。<br/>伯纳德缠着厨娘给他烤了一盘曲奇，等烤箱工作的功夫又用一个“求求您”换来了一杯半是冰块的饮料，厨娘按照他的请求切了片柠檬夹在杯沿上。<br/>伯纳德把零食饮料拿到二楼书房，放在飘窗边长脚的圆桌上，从书架上挨着昨天那本取了本书，是埃德蒙·柏克的《法国革命论》。窗外是茂盛的树冠，阳光透过枝叶洒进房里。伯纳德抬头看了一眼，他对着的正是汉弗莱从火车站回来的路。不过汉弗莱会在工作的地方吃晚饭，回家时往往天色不早。<br/>当那个人影远远出现时，伯纳德合上了书看着，之后算计好时间跑下了楼。汉弗莱正推开前院的小木门，一抬眼就跟他四目相对。而伯纳德一双光脚刚踩在门外的台阶上就后悔了，脸腾地热了起来。<br/>汉弗莱倒是若无其事，像往常一样跟他打招呼，问他在家如何，修身的西装严严整整地穿在身上，领带把领口收束得严丝合缝，光亮的皮鞋走在卵石铺成的小路上有种参加高级晚宴的风度。<br/>伯纳德赌气没有回复他的招呼，在汉弗莱走到身边时一横心踮脚亲了上去。汉弗莱立刻推开他，条件反射般回头检查有没有人看到。伯纳德不耐烦，这个院子被爬墙的植物和高大的树木围得严严实实，比童话里森林中的小木屋还要幽深，谁会看见。<br/>汉弗莱向他投来一个饱含威胁的眼神，目光在暗影里跳动，脸红着。伯纳德跟着他上了楼，他认定汉弗莱这套冷淡面目装不了多久，不管汉弗莱问什么他都是“嗯”“啊”“哦”漫不经心地应付一通，只管在背后盯着换衣服的人看。果然，就在他的注视下，汉弗莱终于忍不住转身朝他走了过来。<br/>“对了！”伯纳德抽出了手，从口袋里摸出一张纸币，塞进汉弗莱手心。<br/>“怎么？”汉弗莱看看手里的一英镑，疑惑不解。<br/>“看你昨晚表现好，赏你的。”<br/>“……伯纳德——！！！”</p><p>汉弗莱摁着伯纳德的肩膀把他压在墙上亲，闯进去时尝到的味道既陌生又熟悉，嘴唇柔软的触感倒是和他白天时回想的一模一样。伯纳德缺氧般地大口呼吸，汉弗莱知道他已经在努力克制了。<br/>刚系上的腰带被勾住，一扯就松，伯纳德不服气地看着他，手上却只是虚张声势地在他腰上逡巡不前。汉弗莱握住伯纳德的手腕，引着他向下。<br/>伯纳德瞬间紧张得舔了嘴唇，手上笨拙又莽撞。汉弗莱看得好笑，让他到床上去。<br/>“衣服脱了。”<br/>“转过去，跪下。”<br/>伯纳德为难地停住了。<br/>“怎么？这就怕了？”汉弗莱嗤笑一声，伯纳德瞪了他一眼，鼓起脸颊照做了，趴跪的姿势让私密之处一览无余。<br/>知道他不好意思，汉弗莱故意拍了拍伯纳德的腿，将其分得更开。开拓的时候伯纳德难耐地去抚慰自己的阴茎，被汉弗莱握住手腕别到了背后。<br/>这个姿势让汉弗莱进得更深，稍微抽动一下伯纳德就忍不住出声，撑在床上的手都在打晃。<br/>“疼吗？”<br/>伯纳德只是摇了摇头，汉弗莱便试着慢慢动，直到恶少那本就毫无威胁性的温润嗓音变得绵绵软软。他边往前顶，边趁着伯纳德身体不稳夺过了另一只手，一并背到身后，让身前的人只能用肩膀撑着柔软的床铺。<br/>他一动就引起了伯纳德的激烈反抗，但是肘关节拧着，无论如何也使不上劲儿，汉弗莱把伯纳德的手腕交叉，牢牢攥着，同时一进到底。<br/>伯纳德的身体软了下去，头发和床单一起蹭乱了，他的脊椎弯成好看的弧度，腰上有两个浅浅的小窝。<br/>一股不受控制的力量在汉弗莱体内奔腾，冲撞得伯纳德的身体如海浪般一下下往前滑，发出的呻吟声也越来越破碎不成调。<br/>“抓着栏杆，不许碰自己。”汉弗莱放开了伯纳德的手，对方趁着这个间隙大口地喘气调整。<br/>汉弗莱则分开了伯纳德的臀瓣，将自己送得更深，握住他的身体箍在自己身前。伯纳德抓着栏杆的手臂都绷紧了，肩胛骨突出着。<br/>“汉弗莱……”伯纳德颤着声音，难耐地回头看他，一只手离开了栏杆。<br/>“不行。”汉弗莱重重顶到里面，看到伯纳德惊惶地把手放了回去，老老实实抓着，直到在他富有针对性的施策下抖着腰射了出来。<br/>看来还要再等一段时间，伯纳德才能懂得不该自恃年轻活力而忽略别人随着年轻增长积累的经验和智慧，汉弗莱想。<br/>下次伯纳德再主动挑衅，汉弗莱就哄着他骑在自己身上。伯纳德怕丢人，动作小心而缓慢。汉弗莱在他侧颈亲了一口：“就这点能耐？”伯纳德气鼓鼓地加大了幅度，抿紧了嘴不出声，腰却向前挺着，隐约露出肋骨线条，叠着的腿肉乎乎的，但是足够匀称和有力量。<br/>汉弗莱狂热地看着，感觉这副身体好像出自精心的设计，可又是那么天然健美。他忍不住想，现在他明白为什么如许多人喜欢找年轻男孩了，他过去以为这种满足过于低级。现在看来，少年的热情和崇拜虽然来得容易，但并不代表那不令人激动，何况青春美丽的身体已经足够诱惑了。<br/>伯纳德还是放不开，汉弗莱被他一下深一下浅的动作撩拨得心里发痒。他抱着伯纳德翻身将其压住，长驱直入，熟练地让他哼吟不止，再也匀不出气力挑衅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德会在各种地方看书，除了汉弗莱也常常使用的书桌和床头以外，伯纳德还会坐在窗沿看，歪在沙发上看，在泳池里泡着脚看，坐在地上一边撸狗一边看。汉弗莱说过他两次，伯纳德从来不改，当初拿出汉弗莱的书看也根本没征求许可，又何必拘泥于书主的保管规则呢？<br/>这天伯纳德把书摊在餐桌上，一边伸着脖子读一边挖手里的米布丁，刚从冰箱里取出来的瓷碗冰冰凉凉的，托在手心里小巧可爱，米布丁入口软软糯糯，表层的焦糖又脆又甜。<br/>伯纳德边吃边看，甜点和书都让他着迷。旁边喝茶看报的汉弗莱不知道什么时候抬起了头，盯着他看。<br/>伯纳德看看汉弗莱，又低下头，把书往前推了推，避免被不慎滑落的米布丁污染的可能，可汉弗莱还是无言地看着他。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，你嘴角沾了米布丁。”<br/>“唔？”伯纳德伸出舌头舔到了，用手指蹭下来送进了嘴里。“好了吗？”<br/>汉弗莱反倒重重地闭了下眼，嘴唇瞬间绷紧了，屏了下呼吸才回答他，而后转过头去将报纸竖了起来。<br/>伯纳德疑惑地问：“怎么了？”<br/>“没。”<br/>“说嘛。”<br/>“只是没想到你还喜欢这种小孩子吃的东西。”<br/>“谁说只有小孩子能吃了？！”<br/>汉弗莱将报纸翻过一版，没什么力道地反驳：“我说的是事实。”<br/>伯纳德噎了一瞬，随即笑开了，又挖了勺雪白的米布丁送进嘴里：“‘越是缺什么越要标榜’，这话是谁说的来着？某些人连甜品都要分级，到底是对谁的身份有怀疑呀？”<br/>“……小心蛀牙！”<br/>伯纳德嘟囔了一句“我牙好着呢”就回过头去看书了，汉弗莱的异常让他难以全心地投入到刚才的阅读里。<br/>在他把嘴角的米布丁送进嘴里时汉弗莱突然收缩变深的瞳孔成了破案的线索，伯纳德想起在别的地方见过他这样的目光。他不是没听说过这件事，安东和卡尔那帮小流氓什么下流话都讲过，有时还会直白地交流经验，点评女伴。那时候他在一旁听着，竭力掩盖自己的忸怩不安，同时又感到体内的血流躁动地乱窜。<br/>想到这里伯纳德再次重温了这种体验，他偷偷瞟向汉弗莱，对方立着报纸看得入神，至少表面如此。他起身去拿了雪茄盒，取出一支咬在唇间，问汉弗莱要不要。<br/>汉弗莱没什么烟瘾，平时很少抽，只是备着待客或者偶尔解闷而已。伯纳德见他不要，故作潇洒地单手扣上盒子，扔在餐桌上。火光一闪，先是重重地咂了两口，立刻吸引了汉弗莱的目光。<br/>伯纳德想起他第一天见到汉弗莱就是这样在他面前抽烟，现在才知道原来那时汉弗莱的目光就很有鬼了。伯纳德有些得意地想着，特意抽得更夸张，深深吸气，缓缓吐出，眼睛半眯着，身体懒散地靠进椅子里，而后用牙咬着雪茄，把声线放低，含含糊糊地问汉弗莱“真的不要吗”。<br/>他一直盯着汉弗莱看，自然没错过对方喉结忽然的滚动。汉弗莱转过来，折起报纸放好，皱着眉问：“你就是这么勾引人的？”</p><p>被戳穿还被嫌弃的伯纳德差点被烟呛到。只见汉弗莱站了起来，抓着他的目光不放，歪着头正了正回家后就没管过的领带，把西装扣子又扣了回去。<br/>汉弗莱转身走到了放酒的小桌前，拿着醒酒器的手抬得高，西装拉伸着，露出腰部的线条来。伯纳德看着他缓缓地倒好红酒，转过身来，不朝他走，反而靠在酒桌上，一手插进口袋，一手把酒杯送到唇边，入口前还眯着眼打量了一番。<br/>酒液入喉，汉弗莱的眼角泛起笑意，直直地看着他，伸出舌头从左到右缓缓地舔过了线条锋利的下唇。<br/>伯纳德感到凭空出现了很多小刺在抓挠他的皮肤，他不自觉地跟着舔了嘴唇，朝汉弗莱三步两步地跑了过去。<br/>“汉弗莱！”他揽过汉弗莱的腰，刚想亲就被躲开了。汉弗莱拨开他的手，不耐烦地抬抬下巴：“坐回去。”<br/>伯纳德不肯，汉弗莱就绕开他走回餐桌边，翻开雪茄盒取出一支，点燃后吐出第一口烟时享受地眯起了烟。伯纳德看到汉弗莱坐下来翘起脚，深深吸了一口，而后将嘴巴围成圆形，烟雾就连绵不断地成圈出来，好久才飘散。<br/>汉弗莱的眼睛就在慢慢晕开的烟雾后面半隐半现，一直在同他对视，明明是故意施展魅力，可将玩味和认真的尺度把握得刚刚好，让伯纳德一时间晃了神。他看着汉弗莱的眼睛，如同看着隐没在黑夜里只剩涛声的大海，一边走过去一边想，原来美杜莎那样的魔力是真实存在的。<br/>汉弗莱把烟摁在碟子里，又把他的也接过来熄了。<br/>“学会了吗？”<br/>汉弗莱握着他的手腕引着他拉开自己的裤链，伯纳德跪下，拉下汉弗莱的短裤，半勃的阴茎弹了出来。<br/>“亲亲它。”<br/>那语调又低又沉，伯纳德迟疑了一下，托着汉弗莱的阴茎，把嘴唇贴上柱身，而后伸出舌尖舔了舔，询问般地抬头去看汉弗莱，只见汉弗莱呼吸一滞，原先的一点随意和玩味不见了，转而拿指尖摸着他的耳廓。“张开嘴。”<br/>伯纳德顺从地含住了汉弗莱的欲望中心，因为牙齿嗑到让汉弗莱疼得抽了口气，便小心地把牙齿藏起来。他动作笨拙地试着去取悦汉弗莱，对方的阴茎在他口中更加坚挺。伯纳德分明地感受到了上面凸起的筋脉，在他的口腔里跳动着，即使汉弗莱闭上了眼也藏不住。<br/>伯纳德的嘴酸了，他想调整一下，但怎么也不熟练。汉弗莱深吸了一口气，而后扶住他的头：“小心。”<br/>汉弗莱挺了下腰，进得更深，伯纳德差点被呛到，喉咙被触碰的时候条件反射地跳动收缩。汉弗莱一下下地挺动，贯入他的口腔，伯纳德脸酸嘴疼，躲又躲不开，他抬头用眼神去求助，可汉弗莱正闭着眼，眉心绞在一起，鼻腔里闷着沉重的声音。<br/>伯纳德紧紧抓着汉弗莱的膝头，把裤子都弄皱了。终于被放开的时候他松了口气，可还没调整过来呼吸，微凉的液体就落在了脸上，伯纳德眨着眼茫然地伸出舌头，尝到了腥膻的味道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“是的，我们在一起呢，妈妈。”伯纳德嘴里含着笑意，为自己拙劣的双关语而得意，抬起头看着汉弗莱，笑眯眯的。汉弗莱在床头靠得稳当，伯纳德却在他旁边越来越往下滑，懒懒地偎在他身上，电话线绷着。<br/>“我们在学习。”伯纳德又看着他笑，一条腿搭在了他的腿上。<br/>汉弗莱伸手从床头柜上拿起了那块表，怕电话被扯动时摔了它。他解开带扣，抓过伯纳德那只在他身上乱跑的手，把表戴了上去，调好长度。汉弗莱翻动伯纳德的手腕左右看看，十分满意。简洁的大盘，没有太多花哨的装饰，但细节足够完美，绝不会让人感到简陋。配上柔软的皮质表链，应该足够适应大多数的场合与风格了。<br/>哪怕现在伯纳德身上穿着简单的睡袍，戴上去都很衬他。<br/>“汉弗莱可教了我太多啦——”<br/>正在电话上应付家长的恶少抬起头，向汉弗莱索吻，汉弗莱瞪了他一眼，伯纳德就翻过身，折起腿压在他身上，膝盖蹭着他的肚子。汉弗莱忍不住拍了一把伯纳德的屁股作为警告，没想到声音太响，显然被那边听了过去。<br/>“啊？没什么，我们——刚刚狗狗进来了。”<br/>这通电话太长了，长到汉弗莱都不耐烦。他听得出来，不同于他和父母的关系，伯纳德的只是一个青少年正常范围内的叛逆而已，甚至能听母亲唠叨到现在，汉弗莱简直要称之为“懂事”。像许多普普通通的家庭一样，姨父姨母对伯纳德的爱千丝万缕，都拼命争抢着想穿过这个时期少年心中留给家庭的那唯一的、小小的针眼。<br/>汉弗莱对这通电话的排斥蓦然增加，不仅是因为对面过于充沛的爱溅到了他的身上，让他心中那个向来伪装得很好的洞更深了几分，还因为他突然意识到了一个问题：<br/>像伯纳德这样的孩子，遇到事情是会向家庭求助的。<br/>汉弗莱低头亲了亲伯纳德的头发，手在他的腰上摩挲，伯纳德迎上他的目光，会意地跟那边道别。<br/>“好，我把电话给他。”<br/>汉弗莱坐直了些，接过听筒，彬彬有礼地应答。<br/>“您放心，我会照顾好……伯纳德的。”<br/>汉弗莱把电话放回去，伯纳德很快地攀到了他身上。<br/>“‘伯尼’？你父母是这么叫你的？”<br/>“是啊，烦死了。有一次居然被安东他们听到了！”<br/>“我觉得这是个好名字，伯尼——”<br/>伯纳德没有制止他，而是举起了那只戴着宝玑腕表的手，送到他眼前：“我还是觉得太贵了。”<br/>确实很贵，汉弗莱想。但是物有所值，伯纳德在店里一看到就两眼放光，汉弗莱凑过去看了也不得不说真的很配他。也许是虚荣心作祟吧，汉弗莱事后反思，当表弟为零花钱不够而遗憾地想离开时，慷慨地替他留下心爱的名表确实让人感到十分满足。这块表花掉了汉弗莱近一年的工资，但他现在还没后悔。<br/>“我希望你拥有它。”<br/>“谢谢，汉弗莱。”伯纳德凑上来吻他，汉弗莱没让这个吻太深，他看着伯纳德的眼睛问：“你知道我们的事情不能告诉别人，对吧？”<br/>“我很期待，”伯纳德坏笑着，“我爸妈知道了一定会把你大卸八块。”<br/>“伯纳德，你绝对不能——”<br/>“他们一定会觉得是你引诱了我……”<br/>“伯纳德，”汉弗莱严肃地告诫他，“这件事必须绝对保密，这也是为了你好，知道吗？”<br/>“知道啦。”怀里的人因为不满他忽然板起脸而嘟囔着答应。汉弗莱感到一丝疲倦，这就是找了个小孩子的麻烦所在，他们还没有认清这个灰色世界的游戏规则，更没有在其中周旋以寻找唯一的一点慰藉的决然。<br/>就像周五的时候伯纳德被他弄了一脸，少年人的眼神疑惑而迷茫，在他擦拭的时候瘪着嘴思索着。汉弗莱尽量技巧地向他暗示，这不过是成年人之间常见的情趣和游戏而已，为了让他开心，汉弗莱还提出带他去逛街，在伦敦最繁华和昂贵的地方转了几圈。<br/>现在伯纳德又从抽屉里掏出了雪茄，学着汉弗莱的样子吐着烟圈，吐了好多次都不成功。汉弗莱看得好笑，心中的烟幕倒是忘却了。<br/>“吸进去之后把嘴闭上。对。然后嘴唇圈成圆形，慢慢把烟放出来。”<br/>伯纳德试了好多次，一根雪茄都燃掉了一大半，汉弗莱揽着他的肩膀，边看边笑。<br/>“好了好了！我会了！”伯纳德兴奋地转了过来，狠狠吸了一大口，朝着汉弗莱摆好了架势。<br/>一缕白烟从伯纳德的口鼻中飘散出来，比清晨的薄雾还要均匀飘忽。<br/>汉弗莱不禁嗤笑出声，弯着嘴角亲上了伯纳德那可笑地嘟着的嘴唇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上午汉弗莱家的男佣来打扫卫生兼侍弄花园，伯纳德就常常借了他的自行车出去玩。黑索米尔地方不大，小镇中心不过一条主街和零星的几条岔路，骑上车风就会拂过面颊，舒服极了。<br/>镇上有家书店，书不多，大部分是通俗读物和实用指南，正在汉弗莱的书房里越潜越深的人自然是看不上。但老板很健谈，第一次见他就热情地递上了饮料，问他是哪里来的。每次伯纳德打他店前路过，老板都会从橱窗里向他挥挥手。伯纳德也就隔三差五地进去看看，那些时兴的读物和浅薄的小说倒也常常能抓住一个看什么都新鲜的少年的心。<br/>拐过弯路有一家茶叶店，位置不显眼，但镇上居民都是熟客，进来往往是只报上数量，老板娘就能准确拿出对方常喝的那种包好。伯纳德进去时手足无措地张望，古朴老旧的柜子和架子间放着高高低低的茶叶罐和花纹繁复的整套茶具，炉子上炖着几种茶，满屋子都是清苦的香气。老板娘给他品尝了一种茶叶，伯纳德十分喜欢，买了几包回去，兴致勃勃地给汉弗莱尝，汉弗莱嗅了一嗅就皱起眉毛说不好，勉强抿了一口，说对方拿廉价的中国茶骗他。伯纳德不肯信，那么老牌的店，那么淳朴的老板娘，一走进去都怕惊扰了地上的岁月陈迹，怎么会骗他呢？<br/>“不知道，没去过。我的茶都是在伦敦带回来的。”<br/>穿过小镇中心就是一片树林，一条鲜有人迹的公路从中穿过。伯纳德偶尔停下来，在路边的长椅上坐坐，两旁高高的山毛榉将树荫撑在他头顶，舒服得让他不得不倒下来躺一会儿。有时候伯纳德会往树林里面穿，踩在土地和落叶上，深一脚浅一脚往里去。这里的树木会更高，鸟类的叫声从看不见的地方传来。伯纳德喜欢林野，他家所在的乡下就是城里人常常去打猎的地方。找个平地，捡起树枝划拉划拉，给自己找一块能坐的石头，惬意极了。<br/>回去后伯纳德和汉弗莱讲，后者显然并没有涉足过那个地方。周末伯纳德拉着汉弗莱去野餐，汉弗莱不肯。伯纳德便自行买好了提盒，和厨娘说好让她准备了食物和点心，打点清楚再次找到汉弗莱。<br/>“还差一块餐布，家里有吗？”<br/>“……我想可以拿旧的桌布代替。”<br/>看，哪怕是汉弗莱，只要把方案递到他眼前，再给一点点挑战，也会上套的。<br/>伯纳德领着汉弗莱走进树林，走到一块他上次发现的好地方。那里地面平整，刚好被四五棵树围着，晴天时有一簇簇的阳光漏下来。因为踩了两脚土而报怨了一路的汉弗莱也惊喜地挑了挑眉，坐下来吃完了东西，有一搭没一搭地聊着，直到睡着。<br/>后来伯纳德早上和汉弗莱一起遛狗的时候就会走穿过树林的这条路，空气清新，又没什么人，常常放开绳子让两条狗自己跑。<br/>伯纳德教会了马基和雅维利随行，把绳子放到汉弗莱手上，汇演似地让两条狗乖乖贴着汉弗莱的腿，随着他一步一步往前走。习惯了被狗带着往前冲，汉弗莱又惊又妒，伯纳德又把马基牵到自己手上，提着它的名字叫，把手里的绳头抛了出去。<br/>马基叼住了绳子，自己咬着往前哒哒哒地甩着尾巴跑走了。<br/>“人家可是牧羊犬，”伯纳德得意地看着汉弗莱，又俯身把雅维利的绳子解了，“要是它跑远了，就派寻回犬去找。去吧，阿维。”<br/>汉弗莱嘀咕了一声，对这个昵称表示了轻微的不满。等他适应了这种简单高效便捷的遛狗模式，伯纳德又使出了新招。<br/>“马基！马基！”<br/>这次伯纳德把雅维利的绳子扔了出去，马基一跃接住，用嘴牵着比自己体型要大一圈的雅维利颠颠地跑了。</p><p>伯纳德在家的时候都是母亲做早饭，传统的英式早餐，种类丰富、油脂充足。汉弗莱只会面包抹酱配牛奶咖啡，伯纳德很快就嫌弃了。<br/>虽然在家没做过，但是有样学样，拿出香肠来倒点油煎一煎并不难，温度和厚薄试几次就能掌握。由于遛狗的效率得到提升，早晨有更多的时间花在早餐上。伯纳德拿出一口平底锅，热了油，把香肠和培根煎出香味儿，再下切好的蘑菇片、番茄和土豆，打两个鸡蛋，出锅的时候洒一点欧芹和黑胡椒，香喷喷的。<br/>两个人对着这口锅，用铲子分到盘子里，面包蘸蘸，就是一顿丰盛又美味的早饭。汉弗莱看着伯纳德得意洋洋的笑容想，为了这口饭，他可以忍受一点点的志得意满。对方狼吞虎咽的样子让他感到自己怠慢了这位表亲，更为自己以前寒酸的早餐自怜自艾。<br/>伯纳德学会了之后还想教给他，倒不是汉弗莱想接过这份活，而是想到以后伯纳德走了自己又要面包抹黄油，他的胃已经提前发出了抗议。<br/>“首先，你要煮一个蛋，六七分熟就可以了；等蛋的时间把培根煎一下，然后拿出一个司康饼，切开，培根放上去，待会儿把鸡蛋盖上面，做荷兰酱太麻烦了就用蛋黄酱代替——”<br/>汉弗莱不得不承认这小恶少干得有模有样，在厨房满满当当的架子、橱柜和炉灶间翻翻找找，游刃有余。汉弗莱并不为此感到惊奇，他早知道伯纳德聪明，而聪明是可以迁移的。或者说，可以迁移的聪明才是真的聪明。他惊奇的是这个自己鲜少置身其中超过十分钟的房间，伯纳德却可以融入其中，仿佛一个主人。<br/>“你来试试？”<br/>汉弗莱从伯纳德手上接过了生鸡蛋。他回忆着伯纳德的架势，把鸡蛋轻轻嗑在锅沿上。<br/>没碎。<br/>“啪。”<br/>这下鸡蛋几乎断成两半，一半掉进热水，一半沿着锅壁流了下来。<br/>“……算了，下次注意力道。”伯纳德帮他打了蛋进去，又教他切司康饼。切坏了五六个以后伯纳德扶住了额头，汉弗莱颜面无存，放下刀气呼呼地走了。<br/>让汉弗莱稍感欣慰的是伯纳德调酒很难喝。完全没有意识到为别人的失败而欣慰是多么低级的心理，汉弗莱每次都在伯纳德把酒递给他时小心地品一口然后直言不讳地表露嫌弃。<br/>不过这也不能怪伯纳德，他连正经的酒吧都没去过，只是按照听来的配方，拿他家里能找到的材料瞎兑一通而已，连调酒杯都没有。<br/>当他回家伯纳德就兴致勃勃地递上新尝试的酒，不管他怎么恶评都是一样。其实伯纳德只当他口是心非，毕竟汉弗莱每次都喝光了。<br/>“如果你喜欢那瓶威士忌，净饮是对它最大的尊重。”<br/>伯纳德没有表现出受挫，而是问他：“你什么时候带我去酒吧？”<br/>少年的眼中带着渴望眼巴巴地看着他。汉弗莱前几天带伯纳德去理了发，还是一样的发型，但是短了许多，不会那样厚厚地压过额头，这让伯纳德显得更加青春活泼了，一双大眼睛也格外突显出来。<br/>汉弗莱无法想象这样的一双眼睛该会如何带着满满好奇走进那些他常去的酒吧，又会如何被那些他早已面熟的顾客打量。绅士的谈吐、精致的衣着和受人尊敬的职业掩盖不了那些人的眼神，在没有窗的酒吧里，像是狩羊的狼一样在暗处发出光芒。<br/>这样的想象让汉弗莱反感，他对上了伯纳德的目光，这样的一双眼睛怎么会融入其中呢。<br/>“过几天吧，最近很忙。”<br/>他敷衍了过去，看到伯纳德失望地瘪了瘪嘴。<br/>“你尝尝这杯呢？”<br/>过会儿伯纳德又端了两杯过来，一杯推到他跟前。<br/>今天有两种。汉弗莱感到了一丝丝异常，拿起来之前他打量了一番伯纳德，对方坦坦荡荡地直视着他。<br/>“我报纸不见了，你在家有看见吗？”<br/>“应该在茶几上。”伯纳德说着过去给他找了过来，汉弗莱趁他背对自己把两杯酒换了位置。<br/>“谢谢，伯纳德。干杯。”<br/>伯纳德喜笑颜开地喝了一大口，瞬间被呛得猛咳不止，眼泪不受控制地奔腾而下，从脸红到了脖子。<br/>“汉——！！！”<br/>整人不成反被整的恶少气急败坏地凑过来捧住了他的脸，重重地亲了上去，不由拒绝地闯进他的口腔。<br/>——居然是芥末。汉弗莱不禁为自己的警惕而庆幸，转而又怀疑起来，这么幼稚的手段，伯纳德到底是怎么当的恶少？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下了一整天的雨，没法带狗出去转，马基和雅维利上午还乖乖的，只是耷拉着脑袋不开心，到了下午的时候已经变成了狂躁不安，在屋子里跑来跑去。<br/>汉弗莱回家的时候两条狗子就扑上去，嗷呜嗷呜地叫着，前爪扒在汉弗莱身上。<br/>“小叛徒！”伯纳德过去拍了拍狗头，挤到跟前给了汉弗莱一个欢迎吻，“好像我亏待你们一样，汉弗莱一回来就告状。”<br/>汉弗莱更是不可能在这种天气出去遛狗的，他把外套挂在衣架上，想了想，让伯纳德到楼梯上去。<br/>“你在上面喊它们。”<br/>“马基？阿维？”<br/>两条狗噔噔噔地跑到了伯纳德身边。<br/>“马基！雅维利！”<br/>汉弗莱又从下面喊，两条狗便掉头朝他跑。<br/>“马基！阿维！——不错嘛。”伯纳德朝汉弗莱笑笑，在楼梯上坐了下来，渐渐不等两条狗跑到汉弗莱身边就开始叫，汉弗莱在下边仰头看着他，也会意地等狗刚刚扭身就叫，让马基和雅维利疲于奔命。<br/>汉弗莱笑着靠在栏杆上，配合着伯纳德逗狗玩。马基先学会了，知道还会往回跑，干脆没有跑到终点就折返回去。汉弗莱去拿了两包狗零食，一包扔给伯纳德，两人拿着食物喊狗，不到终点自然是吃不到的。<br/>汉弗莱干脆也在楼梯下面坐了下来，等狗跑过来就一只喂一块肉干，伯纳德再给狗叫上去。伯纳德还会摸摸狗脑袋，汉弗莱看了心痒，更大声地把狗叫到自己身边。<br/>主人忙着的时候，客人就自己逗狗玩。汉弗莱在书房里工作，伯纳德就在外面的走廊教雅维利指令，汉弗莱在餐桌边看报，伯纳德就在客厅跟马基做游戏，全然不理会汉弗莱的一言不发。<br/>他买了宠物专用的飞盘，马基接起来更方便，百发百中。雅维利也无师自通，还会上来争抢。但是马基的胜负心更强，对游戏更为投入，盘子在伯纳德手里时就警惕地盯着，一旦飞出去会立刻跳起来去接。<br/>穿梭在客厅和餐厅精致的陈设间的飞盘和飞狗让汉弗莱不满。“停下，马基！”<br/>马基停住了，看看主人，又看看伯纳德。<br/>“别管他。去接！”<br/>马基漂亮地接住，衔着盘子，咧开的嘴像笑一样，伯纳德也得意地笑着，汉弗莱瞥了一眼，不禁感到头疼，这种青春期的小男孩，你理他，他变本加厉；不理，他就要寻求关注。<br/>本着大人不记小人过的宽容大度，汉弗莱低头继续做自己的事。<br/>“咚。哗啦啦啦——”<br/>闹得正欢的一人两狗忽然停下，马基撞到了柜子，汉弗莱转头时看到东西落了一地，顶上原本摆了两个瓷瓶和一只瓷盘，现在已经变成了一堆碎片。<br/>“伯纳德！我告诉过你！”汉弗莱生气地瞪着他，短促阴沉的声音表明伯纳德真的把他惹毛了。<br/>“你，滚进笼子——”汉弗莱无视耷拉着耳朵和尾巴朝他走来的马基，指向狗房，“你也给我进去！”雅维利乖乖跟着马基掉头走了，态度之小心，反应之熟练，不禁让伯纳德怀疑汉弗莱到底给过狗狗多少高压。<br/>“你凶什么！”他装作理直气壮地顶了回去，在汉弗莱看来完全是外强中干，“我赔给你就是了。”<br/>“谁稀罕你那两个零花钱。”汉弗莱看都没看他，转身去了储物室，伯纳德蹲下来收拾碎片。<br/>“别动。”<br/>嫌弃的语气让伯纳德气呼呼地站起来退后了两步，他看着汉弗莱小心翼翼地一片片把瓷器碎片捡起来，放进箱子。高档的白瓷仍旧泛着温润的光，青色的图案精致流畅，现在已经断作无数碎片，断口新鲜锋利。<br/>他发现汉弗莱是真的很喜欢、很珍惜这几件瓷器，何况美好事物的破碎也让他感到心疼。伯纳德因为愧疚而无意识地绞紧了自己的手指：<br/>“对不起嘛。”<br/>汉弗莱抱起箱子走了，看都没看他。伯纳德自知理亏，躲在一边安安静静看书。没过多久汉弗莱到狗房里，把两条狗放了出来，虽然一直以来限制它们行动的也不是敞开的笼子门。<br/>伯纳德偷偷往过瞟，马基和雅维利乖乖地在汉弗莱脚边坐下，被围着的人并没有理他的意思。伯纳德坐到了汉弗莱旁边，轻轻喊“马基”。<br/>马基扫了扫尾巴，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，没动弹。<br/>“阿维。”<br/>雅维利站了起来，看了看他，又看了看汉弗莱。<br/>伯纳德拿起了一块饼干，再次叫“阿维”，雅维利立刻两眼放光地跑了过去。手上的渣子被舔掉以后伯纳德笑着偷偷看汉弗莱，后者并没有做出任何评论的意思。<br/>晚上伯纳德钻进被窝里，汉弗莱仍旧没有理他。伯纳德手脚并用地缠上汉弗莱，在对方脖颈间蹭来蹭去，蹭了几下就抬头看，那条生硬的唇线仍旧紧紧抿着。<br/>“汉弗莱……”<br/>伯纳德大着胆子把手往下滑，刚刚摸到小腹，汉弗莱就甩开他起来了。<br/>“汉弗莱？”<br/>被盯着看的人去衣帽间拿了条领带，站在床边想系在他头上。伯纳德拿手去挡，但抬起头看到一张黑脸还是闭上嘴任由汉弗莱把他眼睛蒙住了。<br/>房间里开着灯，他却什么也看不清，睡衣很容易就被脱掉了，汉弗莱的抚摸和亲吻都难以预料。他喊对方的名字，也得不到回应。被分开腿缓缓进入的时候伯纳德试探着去摸索汉弗莱的身体，直到摸到那片和他的一样剧烈起伏的胸膛时才放下心来。<br/>过了不久，有次他洗澡出来，正看到汉弗莱和马基玩飞盘。汉弗莱动作极轻，马基也配合得很，尽量不出声音。汉弗莱的盘子马基接不住，都是落地了才捡回来。汉弗莱又一次困惑地把盘子丢了出去，一回头忽然看到了他，立刻扭过头，翻动着手里的书，假装无事发生。把盘子捡了回来的马基摇着尾巴讨赏，却发现主人看都不看她，不禁困惑地歪起了头。伯纳德忍着笑，从马基口中拿过了盘子。<br/>“你这样扔她当然接不到，”伯纳德不由分说地把盘子递给汉弗莱，握住他的手腕，“这样——对，这里用力。”<br/>看到盘子飞出去的马基立刻闪跳着腾空接住，叼回来邀功似地蹲到汉弗莱跟前。<br/>“你看，这样盘子水平飞出去，停留在空中的时间才能足够她去反应。”<br/>“知道了。”汉弗莱闷闷地说。伯纳德看着好笑，心想这人怎么别扭得跟他邻居家那些不懂事的弟弟一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那一年是汉弗莱工作比较忙的时候，烦琐、重复又单调，他常常觉得自己像是人肉做成的机器，时常在天黑时才能回到家，补充燃料的同时停下来降降温。以前他打开家门时会有两条嗷嗷叫着的狗子来扑他，哈哧着舌头、睁着大眼睛抬头看他。现在多了一个人，会紧紧跟着狗狗们来到他身边。说来奇怪，伯纳德并没比他矮多少，但汉弗莱发觉那双看着他的眼睛和狗狗颇有相似之处。<br/>他今天的手提包鼓鼓的，沉甸甸地拎了一路回来，刚在桌子上放了一下就重重地倒了。汉弗莱换了鞋，敷衍地摸了摸狗头，就拎着皮包突出了重围。<br/>“汉弗莱？有工作吗？”<br/>汉弗莱应了一声，给自己倒了杯酒，随口问了下厨娘给他做了什么晚餐，没给他像往日那样兴冲冲地拿出自己调的酒或者捧着书从玄关就开始请教的机会，汉弗莱现在无心应付这些。汉弗莱羡慕伯纳德，有那么多的时间可以随心所欲，有时候还要为时间太多无法消磨而苦恼。恶少这种生物必然是群居的，在他家里终日闲居想必更加深了这种苦恼，从他现在欲言还休的失落表情就能窥见。<br/>喝完了酒，汉弗莱拿着带回来的文件上楼，马基和雅维利一直在他脚边转，现在还在跟着，伯纳德就轻轻地叫它们，喊它们到花园去玩。<br/>八九点钟的时候书房的门开了，马基探头挤了进来，随后跟着雅维利，两条狗兴奋地摇着尾巴，在汉弗莱小腿上蹭，嗷呜嗷呜地叫。<br/>汉弗莱正写到不耐烦的地方，随手拍了拍两只就打发他们走。伯纳德这时也咚咚地上了楼，进来直接一把抱起马基，喊着“阿维”跟他一起出去。<br/>“汉弗莱在忙呢，我们下楼去玩。”<br/>抬头看到伯纳德把狗弄出去后又回手给他关上了门，汉弗莱轻轻笑了。看来适当地发发脾气是很必要的，伯纳德比之前乖了不少。<br/>等他弄完那堆枯燥的稿件已经十点了。汉弗莱坐在楼下的沙发上，找出了一张小票，细细地写起了日记。伯纳德见他下楼本来眼睛发亮地盯着他，现在又瘪着嘴在边上坐下了，拿着一本厚厚的书，显然看不进去。汉弗莱没正眼看，但他知道伯纳德又放下了书，抄起了一份他自己买的杂志，枕着沙发扶手躺下举着看呢。<br/>汉弗莱喜欢这种“平静”。马基和雅维利也不再闹腾，而是在地毯上趴着，下巴抵着地面，老实极了。<br/>等汉弗莱收好日记时，两条狗就敏捷地抬起了头，盯着他看，等他又拿起一份晚报便失望地趴了下去。<br/>伯纳德“啪”地合上那本《改革》，伸腿重重地蹬了他一脚。<br/>“你陪他们玩一会儿！他们都等你一天了！”<br/>“怎么？你白天没带他们运动？”<br/>伯纳德气鼓鼓地不回答，而是把茶几上的袋装零食扫到了地上，落在汉弗莱脚边。汉弗莱笑着捡了起来，喊马基和雅维利到跟前，一块一块地喂给他们，边喂边摸。<br/>伯纳德也不再假装看书，就瞅着他们玩儿，等汉弗莱觉得喂够了又拿起那份晚报的时候，伯纳德就拿一向喜欢光着的脚蹭他。<br/>刚开始是轻轻的，仿若只是不经意碰到，汉弗莱没管。后来伯纳德像是努力把腿伸开一样，并拢着脚把汉弗莱往边上推，汉弗莱很给面子地挪了挪屁股。没过一会而伯纳德猛地翻过身，脸朝着沙发靠背，一只光脚碰到了他的裆部，隔着睡裤搔弄。汉弗莱停下来看向伯纳德，只看到一只头发蹭乱了的后脑勺，稍微停了一下的脚又更大幅度地动了起来。<br/>汉弗莱一手握住了伯纳德的脚踝，一手去搔他的脚心。装鸵鸟的人弹簧一样弓起了腰，不受控制地狂笑，使劲想把腿抽回来。汉弗莱当然不让，任由伯纳德在那里拼命挣扎扭动，只管握得紧紧的，直到伯纳德笑出眼泪才罢休。<br/>他发现自己的嘴角也早就弯得酸了，伯纳德坐起来紧紧挨着他。<br/>“白天怎么样？”<br/>汉弗莱终于问出了这个问题，出乎意料地，伯纳德并没有讲自己去哪里玩，看了什么书或者搞了什么破坏，而是故作神秘地看着他说“棒极了”。<br/>在慢慢安静下来的空气里，一个吻落在了他的颈侧，伯纳德亲完就抬头看他，而后更多的吻落了上去，一直亲到耳朵和脸颊。笨拙，但足够撩拨他了。<br/>汉弗莱觉得自己无需追问伯纳德白天做了什么，即使是这样的小镇也不会少了卖那些赤裸内容的小店的，这小坏蛋估计是从中学到了什么。<br/>他转过头看伯纳德，下一个吻就啄到了他的嘴唇上。<br/>汉弗莱也经历过这个年纪，知道那是欲望永远在躁动的时候。他惊奇的是自己现在仍有这个兴趣，在一整天的忙碌和烦躁过后，准备同伯纳德来一次酣畅淋漓的性爱。<br/>伯纳德看着他，难掩急切的双眼居然还显露着那样天真纯洁的样子，这让汉弗莱的心狂跳起来，仿佛猛然低头看到了悬崖。他摁着伯纳德的头，吻上了第一天见面就让他想入非非的饱满双唇，在柔软湿热的口腔中一寸寸地品味，直到伯纳德在深吻的间隙大口呼吸。<br/>马基歪了歪头。<br/>汉弗莱拉着伯纳德进了卧室，刚进了门就把人堵在墙边亲吻，门甩出重重的声响。<br/>随着咚咚咚的声音，门开了，马基冲了进来，给俩人吓了一跳。伯纳德反应过来，笑着问：“她是不是以为你在欺负我？”<br/>汉弗莱扭过头，板起脸凶恶地训斥：“出去！”随后又转过来冲着伯纳德笑，手都一直没离开怀中人的腰：“当狗学会了开锁，可没办法再让她忘掉。”<br/>伯纳德看着他，紧张地舔过嘴唇，随即激动地吻他。<br/>汉弗莱让伯纳德趴跪在床上，自己从后面进入，伯纳德被顶得气息不稳，呻吟声都软绵绵的，还会抖着用脚摸索着去蹭他的腿。汉弗莱不记得那些违禁出版物上教过这个，伯纳德时有时无的触碰像是一根羽毛搔在他的心上，痒得难耐。<br/>直到伯纳德抬起一只手背过来摸他，汉弗莱终于放弃了这种能隐藏自己表情的体位，推着伯纳德平躺下来，欺身而上。<br/>伯纳德张着嘴呼吸，让他忍不住想亲上去，把断断续续的软哼都堵住。伯纳德的两颊红红的，眼睛像叶片上的露珠一样闪动着饱满的水光。<br/>“我真应该，把圣诞节的鹿角发卡留下来……”<br/>伯纳德屈起腿夹着他的腰，本能地找到了最佳的姿势，一边在同他的交合中汲取快感，一边声音不稳地问为什么。<br/>“因为你看上去就像一头鹿。”<br/>从来没有离开过他的目光闪烁了一瞬，什么都没说，迎着他的冲击把他抱得更紧了。<br/>“汉弗莱……”<br/>被叫到名字的人权当这是高潮之前无意识的呢喃，没费心回应，只是持续不断地送入自己，让快感越蓄越满。<br/>“汉弗莱……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>他汗涔涔的额头快要挂不住那么多水珠了，而伯纳德似乎比他还要危险，睫毛快速眨动，直视着他的双眼随之闪烁摇曳，其中某种难以捕捉的东西让汉弗莱确信，伯纳德并未将这当成某种情趣或游戏：<br/>“……我爱你。”<br/>这是高潮之际，进入汉弗莱空白的脑海中的唯一声音。他抱住了伯纳德，把脸埋到了对方的肩颈之间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德白天时并非全然如汉弗莱所想，只是出去闲逛或者在家看书、逗狗，对个人界限的概念十分模糊、或者说故意打破的恶少也很享受在家中寻找汉弗莱的痕迹。<br/>
虽然，这房子完完整整都是汉弗莱的，到处鲜明地彰显着屋主的特色和喜好，置身其中就像是被该人的气味所包围，但总是有一些东西能让伯纳德窥见更多。<br/>
比如他在寻找狗毛梳子时在一楼客用卫生间的柜子里发现了汉弗莱的奖杯和证书，有些是公学时期的奖状，有些是牛津时期获得的各种论文比赛、写作比赛的奖励，还有发表的文章的剪报。<br/>
总之一打开柜子就是高高低低的红色和金色，伯纳德挨个看完将其放回原处，他相信，每个前来做客的普通客人在洗完手想要寻找护手霜的时候都会“偶然”发现这些证书的，也一定能感受到主人借将其置于洗手间所表达的对虚名的不屑和“低调”。<br/>
这让伯纳德想起了在书房角落里那个壁柜，按照汉弗莱的风格，里面该是很私密的东西。带着兴奋和期待，他一步两个台阶地上了楼，打开了那两扇处在阴影里却毫无尘土气的木门。<br/>
最先吸引他的是一本相册。打开来第一页是个小娃娃，从眼睛和脸部的肌肉线条很容易辨认出那就是汉弗莱本人，大概是六七岁的样子。照片上的人坐在室外的椅子上，眼睛眯着看着镜头笑，伯纳德不禁“噗哧”笑出了声，圆圆的娃娃领和露在短裤外面的肉乎乎的腿实在与现在风格迥异。更令他惊奇的是，那时候汉弗莱的头发并不卷，而且泛着浅浅的光泽，应该也是金色的才对。他想起自己刚好相反，小时候头发是深色的，这些年才渐渐显出金色来。<br/>
后面的一张大概是二十岁的样子，脸庞比现在要柔和圆润，发色也深了。照片里汉弗莱穿了件毛衣，显得软和又舒服。伯纳德盯着那双半落在阴影里的眼睛看，不难发现其中的沉静和忧郁。仔细看时发现角落里有字，“1947”，那是汉弗莱十八岁的时候。<br/>
再后面一张应该相隔不远，但是照片上的人已经穿上了繁复的西装，领口是层叠的领结，衬衫外是棕色的外套，再外面则是挺括的大衣，袖口露出的衬衫是荷叶褶的，小指还戴着戒指。伯纳德轻笑，那个刚见面时嫌弃他打扮的人，自己也曾喜欢过这个嘛，甚至比他还夸张呢。<br/>
后面的几张风格比较相像，构图大多是脸微向左转，看来对自己的右脸更加满意。伯纳德看出脸颊的脂肪越来越少，眼神里的东西却多了。他前后翻动对比，说不出多了什么，但是那双眼睛却像一口越来越深的井，不停俯下身往前探看很容易跌落。<br/>
中间有几张是集体照，大概分别是小学、公学、大学时期，他很容易就在人群中定位到汉弗莱，即使那个人从来不在人群的中心。汉弗莱似乎总比其他人更安静，——倒不是说照片上的其他人会动，而是不管别人是拘谨还是热情，汉弗莱脸上的情绪都更少些。但眼睛是晶亮的，甚至可以说是精明的，伯纳德经过逐一比对之后发现，汉弗莱的眼神中有一种不曾消退的独特的锐利。<br/>
他轻轻翻了一页。<br/>
最后的几张是生活照，就在这里，黑索米尔的家里。汉弗莱坐在后花园的椅子里，腿上抱着一只小小的边境牧羊犬。马基的头和身子对比显得很大，鼻子比现在要短，毛是绒状的，黑白的分界也很模糊，蜷在汉弗莱的腿上显得可爱极了。<br/>
挨着的几张都是这个场景，但不如这张标准。后面的汉弗莱都没有看镜头，而是低头在看马基，一般的摄影师可能会将其当做废片，但显然汉弗莱喜欢到将其洗出留了下来。伯纳德也很喜欢这几张，汉弗莱垂着眼睛，只能看到硬挺的睫毛，嘴角弯着，因为腿上幼犬的挣扎而发笑，显得肩膀的西装线条都柔和了。<br/>
相册下面是一本开本很大的皮面本子，伯纳德席地而坐，将它放在腿上摊开，里面是一张张的手绘线稿。精致的图案和几乎没有卡顿的线条都能显示出绘画者的熟练和流畅，底下龙飞凤舞的花体签名和日期也彰显着这种自信。那种图样让伯纳德感到熟悉，困惑了一阵后他翻到了下一页。<br/>
这张还是那样的繁复，带着东方的情调，环形的整体让伯纳德灵光一现地想到：这正是他打碎的那个瓷盘的图案，而前面那张则是瓶子的。他忽然不安起来。落款的时间显示出这是十几年前的画了，如果汉弗莱这样喜爱这几件瓷器，那么他那天的发作就不仅是情有可原，甚至可以说是大度而克制了。<br/>
带着这样的愧疚，伯纳德翻开了后面的作品，多是一些素描画，有室内的陈设也有花园里的植物，后面的一些时间甚至更早，算起来那时汉弗莱应该还是个叛逆的青少年呢，但是画中却显示出精细的匠心来。<br/>
伯纳德把画册放了回去，因为坐着的关系，他看到了隔板下面那矮矮的一层。军制服装的样子一下子让他眼前一亮，大概翻了下，常服、礼服和训练服都有，搭配的帽子、鞋子和肩章等也整整齐齐地放着。伯纳德简直想钻进去看，又不敢翻乱了，摸着那些制服舍不得放开手。<br/>
忽然摸到了一张相纸，拿出来一看，是穿着军装的汉弗莱，立正站好，直视镜头。他没有戴帽子，头发黑亮黑亮的，眼睛也亮闪闪的，像是淋湿了一样。伯纳德好奇这张照片为什么没有收进相册里，但反复看过之后还是放回了原位。<br/>
等伯纳德探索完这个对他来说像宝藏一样的壁橱之后，天都暗了。他的腿酸了，站起来恋恋不舍地关上了木门，刚走开两步又回去打开，拿出相册，在那几张汉弗莱抱着幼年马基的照片里抽出一张。照片上汉弗莱还在温温柔柔地笑着，伯纳德不由自主地跟着笑，把它夹进了自己从家带来的笔记本里。<br/>
他跑到飘窗边，往火车站的方向望了望，并没有汉弗莱的影子，大概又在加班了。等他在玄关迎到了回家的人时，打量着他观察了一天的那双眼睛竟然让他感到陌生。<br/>
像是一条河奔流而下却能突然刹住一样，伯纳德攒了一肚子的话突然就不知道从何说起了。那个壁橱里像是有条时光隧道，使他得以一窥眼前人的过去，但就如这片国土上林林总总的遗迹一样，当你叩问那些白石浮雕、铜制大门时，它们并不会将历史细细相告，能够感受到的还是笼统又笼统。<br/>
即使汉弗莱并没有因为工作而忙碌，伯纳德也决定将今日的探索隐瞒下来。晚上两人热烈地拥吻，他感到自己摸到的每一寸肌肤似乎都不同了。<br/>
在情热时汉弗莱会半闭着眼睛，硬挺的睫毛投下阴影。握着他的腰做最后冲刺的人呼吸短促而急剧，忍不住的沉重鼻音里有一种脆弱。<br/>
伯纳德感到自己的心脏在跟着剧烈收缩，像肌肉一样发出运动时的酸热感。像是一口咬到了智慧果，他脑中照入了亮光，一句孩童鹦鹉学舌般学烂的语句终于找到了最妥帖的词义。<br/>
“……我爱你。”<br/>
汉弗莱闭着眼睛大口喘着气，随即把脸埋在了他的脖颈边，伯纳德甚至感到两个人心脏撞在了一起，那频繁的跳动让他觉得，或许这就是爱情的慌乱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德的表白像是一个不祥的礼物，好像送人球鞋，却不知道对方空荡荡的裤管里原是一条假腿。<br/>快感和惊慌让汉弗莱的神经震颤着，被冲刷过的身体酸麻地倒下，头蹭着伯纳德的脖颈——他知道伯纳德喜欢这个。有次结束后他用额头顶着伯纳德的后脑，伯纳德还咯咯地边喘边笑，扭过脸来吻他。<br/>果然，这次伯纳德也是笑着抱住了他，手在他后背上缓缓地抚摸，好像无需得到回应、仅仅是表达了自己的爱意就值得这样高兴一样。<br/>汉弗莱松了口气。他曾与很多人保持着松散但长期的床伴关系，对方的爱是其中他最不期待的东西。还好他们的爱情足够廉价，在重重的算计和顾虑之下，能拿出来的也就那么一点点，只要坚决地挥挥手，什么也不会留在风里。<br/>像伯纳德这样热烈的告白他是第一次遇到，那眼神让他毫不怀疑对方的全心全意，这也是让他一瞬间惊慌失措的原因。还好少年人的爱虽然毫无保留，但也幼稚而短暂，汉弗莱相信，只要回到家里，传统的惯性很快就能让伯纳德忘了自己。<br/>生活没有什么变化，伯纳德也并未追问或评论过那次表白，汉弗莱更加放心，伯纳德可能连那句言语的真正内涵都不清楚。<br/>“汉弗莱，给我讲讲你参军的事情吧。”<br/>周末的晚上两人窝在床里打发时间时伯纳德突然坐直了问他。<br/>“唔？没什么可讲的。我参军的时候战争已经结束了。”<br/>“怎么会！肯定很有趣！你在什么编制？”<br/>“陆军教育团，后来顺势去了陆军部。”<br/>汉弗莱头也没从书里抬起来，这样的回答显然不能让好奇的少年满意。伯纳德抢过了他的书，合上放到一边。<br/>“好玩吗？”<br/>“好玩”？到底是不用强制服役的一代人，竟然能用这么轻松的词汇。汉弗莱想起他在军队中时还经常要担心战争卷土重来，神经绷得紧紧的，哪像现在的年轻人能将其当做冒险和娱乐。<br/>但是伯纳德好奇的眼睛看着他，让汉弗莱觉得对他提出这样的质疑或许过于苛责了。毕竟国家的安全部分地建立在年轻人的热血和愚昧之上，伯纳德的无知正说明这个国家的教育和宣传工作还不算失败，成功将军队情结和爱国主义种植在了孩子们心中。<br/>“我一直想要参军呢，最好是海军，他们的制服可真好看，还能出海到很远很远的地方去——”伯纳德挨着他，兴奋的眼睛跳动着亮光，“有次他们靠岸休息，那些军官和士兵都从舰上下来度假，我还借了他们的衣服拍照，很帅的！有机会真应该给你——。”<br/>“不要去参军。”<br/>“……为什么？”<br/>汉弗莱从来没有忘记他因为“瘦小”“文静”和“娇气”而被其他人排斥的日子，在那个崇尚强力和暴力的地方，理性和知识不仅多余，而且可笑。即使是教育团，也未能使他免于艰苦的训练和战友的嘲弄，他常常想，也许在军队里，“教育”的真实含义是反智。只有将真理驱逐出脑海，他们才能用自成一套的评价体系来规训你，同时鄙视你。<br/>伯纳德很聪明，汉弗莱承认，他不愿意伯纳德去其中承受上述痛苦，更不想他被成功改造，让这漂亮的脑袋瓜从此成了摆设。但现在这种道理对他恐怕还过于深刻，没有体验的说教也很容易适得其反。<br/>汉弗莱握了握伯纳德的手臂：“打不过别人可是会被欺负的。”<br/>伯纳德笑了。“我很会打架的！”<br/>硬硬的肌肉顶在了汉弗莱手掌之下，否认恶少打架斗殴的能力看来并非良策。<br/>“上大学呢？你不是很喜欢读书吗。”<br/>“我可以退伍之后去上大学，或者上完大学去服役。啊，我想想报名的时间——”<br/>汉弗莱一把摁住了想要起身去找报纸的人，俯在他上方危险地注视：<br/>“如果军队里有人知道了谁给男人操过——可不会对那人太友好。”<br/>伯纳德的脸和脖子腾地红了起来，热气简直要蒸到汉弗莱的脸上，他很满意自己制造的效果：<br/>“别去参军。听见了？”<br/>伯纳德不言语，用力推开了他，安静地、气鼓鼓地坐在他边上，而后目视前方嘟囔到：“那是因为我爱你。”<br/>原来爱情也可以成为重构历史的一种视角，汉弗莱冷笑着想。但他不想深究，如果这样有助于维护年轻人的自尊心，并让发生过的事情显得更加合理，那或许可以容许这种扭曲的存在。<br/>“准备申请牛津吧，”汉弗莱摸了摸伯纳德刚刚降温的脸，揽着肩膀把他带到怀里，“毕业以后可以考虑去读硕士和博士，然后从事学术。”<br/>“我想去跟你当文官。”<br/>“文官啊……”汉弗莱故意沉吟了一下，把和他这样关系的表弟放在文官当中无异于给自己埋雷，“文官工作很无聊的，看看我，这是你想要的吗？”见伯纳德思索着不答话，汉弗莱继续说到：“还早着呢，边学边看吧，没准你能找到自己喜欢的事业。”<br/>“我现在就喜欢当兵……”<br/>“那也等你毕业了再说，”汉弗莱拍了拍伯纳德，“你要是觉得军装帅，我可以把我的借给你玩玩。”<br/>伯纳德瞬间精神起来：“我想看你穿！”<br/>那套会勾起他痛苦和愤怒回忆的制服一直放在柜子最下面，脱下来的一瞬间他想过丢掉，但最终还是洗干净收了起来，但可从来没有再让那套廉价的衣服穿在身上的打算。<br/>“穿给我看看嘛！”<br/>伯纳德的眼睛实在太亮了，汉弗莱去书房找出了那套陆军礼服，翻动时看到了他放在里面的照片。照片上的他更加年轻瘦小，少年的五官还带着稚气，穿着那套衣服被强行摆在镜头前，当时手足无措的感受他还记忆犹新。奇怪的是，他记得那张照片他一直朝下放的。<br/>伯纳德见他穿着进来眼睛都在放光，从床上下来在他身上摸，从领子到徽章，再到一颗颗扣子，每个细节都能引发探究。伯纳德又抬起头看他，忍不住捧着他的脸亲，随后赶紧扶正了他被碰歪的帽子。<br/>“你看起来太——棒了！”<br/>汉弗莱穿好后在镜子里看时，就看到了和照片里大不一样的自己，衣服更加合身，眉眼之间也早已没了那种无助和惊惶。现在来自少年溢于言表的喜爱甚至第一次让汉弗莱感受到这身衣服的荣耀。<br/>他舒畅地呼吸着，握着伯纳德仍在他身上乱摸的手把人推倒在床上。穿着这身衣服做爱，难道不是一个好选择吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱回家时手里托着餐盘，因此马基和雅维利跳得比平时还高，扒着他的腿伸长鼻子嗅。伯纳德从楼梯上下来，从汉弗莱举得高高的手里接了过来，掀开盖子看了一眼。<br/>“哇——好可爱！沃恩太太还记得！”<br/>“你跟沃恩太太怎么认识的？”<br/>伯纳德把餐盘放到了桌上，去厨房拿吃甜点用的小叉子和盘子。<br/>“有天我看到沃恩太太带着孩子在修剪草坪，就跟她打了招呼，她邀请我过去跟罗瑞、薇拉还有凯恩玩，我们下棋、听音乐……这么几次之后，有天沃恩太太说她做甜点很好，她的孩子最喜欢她做的刺猬苹果派，哪天做给我们吃。没想到今天就拿来了……”<br/>伯纳德发觉汉弗莱眉头皱了一下，于是好心解释到：“罗瑞和薇拉是沃恩太太的两个孩子，一个十九岁一个十二，凯恩是她家那条小柯基……”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>“汉弗莱，你住到这里多久了？”<br/>“唔……十年吧。怎么？”<br/>“没。”<br/>伯纳德扁了扁嘴，沃恩太太自打结婚就住在这里，那么汉弗莱认识他们一家就有十年了。刚刚他们在门口聊天，伯纳德在窗子看着，好像不是很熟的样子，沃恩太太那么随和好脾气，待人又热情，伯纳德不明白汉弗莱为什么不多跟他们来往。<br/>“对了，”汉弗莱在餐桌边坐了下来，“开书店的亨特先生问你好，让我转告，你想要的书他已经帮你买到了。”<br/>“太好了，我明天就去取。”伯纳德已经把茶碟茶碗都摆好，夹了两块方糖放在汉弗莱的碟子上，当然也没忘了给他加牛奶。<br/>掀开餐盘的盖子，苹果甜香和奶香、蛋香扑面而来，让人胃口大开。沃恩太太把苹果泥做成了刺猬的形状，外面抹上蛋白糖霜，再用杏仁片贴成刺猬盔甲的样子，莓果充当眼睛和鼻子，烤至微微上色，清新香甜又软糯。<br/>汉弗莱这样挑剔的人吃了第一口都惬意地“唔”了一声。“你想要什么书，可以告诉我，我帮你找。”<br/>“那天在书店里逛的时候正好问到，亨特先生说帮我留意，我就顺嘴答应了。”伯纳德吃东西快，切到自己盘里的一块已经快吃完了，蛋白霜沾在鼻尖上。他用手指刮了下来，快递到嘴里又急急停住，转而蹭在了餐巾上。<br/>汉弗莱搅着茶，忍不住笑。伯纳德知道他已经让佣人给泳池注满了水，放了一天应该没那么凉了。伯纳德好动，早就吵着要游泳。吃完沃恩太太的甜点，汉弗莱上楼去换泳裤，听到他下来的脚步声时伯纳德就站在后门边，裤子一褪、一踩，上衣从头顶脱下来。外面的光线要比身后刺眼得多，伯纳德不知道汉弗莱能看清什么，没等身后的人开口说话，他就冲进后花园，扎进了水里。<br/>汉弗莱坐在泳池边还要先浸一下腿，伯纳德游到他身边：“下来吧，不凉的。”一边说一边扬起水泼在汉弗莱身上。<br/>“你干什么！”<br/>伯纳德笑个不停，手扒着岸沿，在汉弗莱半湿不湿的大腿上极响地亲了一口。<br/>汉弗莱警惕地抬头四下张望，伯纳德拽着他的小腿往下带，不满地咕哝着“在家里，怕什么”。据伯纳德观察，沃恩一家绝对是正经人家，才不会干墙头偷窥这样的事呢。<br/>汉弗莱跳下水，稍微适应了温度便游了起来，伯纳德好玩地跟着他，时而并排时而在后。汉弗莱停靠在岸边休息时伯纳德也挨过去漂着，故意贴在他身上。被骚扰的人退了两次，还是皱着眉默许了这一行为。<br/>伯纳德按按汉弗莱被水打湿贴在头皮上的短发，手感很硬。他的眉毛和睫毛也湿漉漉的，显得双眼更有神了。伯纳德看得喜欢，揽着汉弗莱的脖子亲了上去，还没得逞就被从身上推了下来。<br/>“伯纳德——”<br/>被用声音威胁的人也还是笑嘻嘻的。“嘘——”伯纳德两腿一摆又被水推到了汉弗莱跟前，揽上了汉弗莱的肩膀。这次他没试图去接吻，而是在水下用腿夹住了汉弗莱的腰，在看不见处使坏似地蹭来蹭去，而脸上只是看着汉弗莱笑而已。<br/>没理会对方危险的注视，伯纳德放开他打算再游两圈。汉弗莱抄着对角线堵赶上了他，把他堵在泳池一角。<br/>伯纳德刚露个头就被摁进了水里。他乱了阵脚，感觉自己在往下沉，便慌张地抓紧了汉弗莱，等反应过来自己是被吻了的时候，已经喘不上气了。<br/>“哗啦”一声，汉弗莱带着他露出了水面，池水溅得老远，伯纳德张大了嘴呼吸，脸都憋红了。<br/>“再来一次吗？”稍有气喘但仍旧从容的人问他。伯纳德不像汉弗莱那么好胜，迎上去用自己圈起的手臂回答了这个问题。<br/>这次他们都做好了准备，缓缓没到了水面以下。伯纳德两腿轻摆，保持自己的悬浮，让这个吻更深更长。<br/>在浴室里的时候，他们用手互相解决——或者说主要由汉弗莱解决了，彼此那心照不宣的需求。淋浴的水渐渐让身体恢复了温热和柔软，伯纳德按照汉弗莱的指示抱着他，汉弗莱将两人挺立的阴茎握在一起撸动。<br/>伯纳德有意靠着汉弗莱的肩膀，把自己粗热的喘息吐在年长者的耳畔。这些日子的相处中他渐渐发现了那些会让汉弗莱兴奋的点，并且不惮在合适的时候加以利用，毕竟像这样感受到汉弗莱落在他身上的抚摸和亲吻越来越密集和用力，是很有成就感的事情。<br/>这些小把戏已经成了他最爱的“恶作剧”。每次看到汉弗莱因为他年轻的身体或主动的挑逗而从冷静变成激动时伯纳德都感到无比快乐，好像心里被填得更满了一些。至于情热之时以绅士自牧的人表现出的那一点原始的疯狂，则像是蛋糕顶部鲜艳欲滴的樱桃一般令人满足。<br/>晚上伯纳德本来期望着进一步的动作，但是一天的运动量已经超标的文官正在床上舒展着酸软的四肢。伯纳德感觉胀得难受，在汉弗莱身边靠着，央求他帮帮自己。<br/>“过来。”<br/>汉弗莱总是能比他更快找到要领，伯纳德看着汉弗莱握住他欲望的手想。那只手不小，骨节匀称，指甲修剪得短短、圆圆的，因为长期握笔中指的第一个指节有一点小突起。伯纳德这样低头看着，觉得汉弗莱手背上的汗毛都很性感。<br/>伯纳德看着虽然自己没什么想法却认真帮他解决的人，感到有些不好意思。转而一想汉弗莱也是经历过他这个年龄的，应该知道这种常常欲求不满的感受。<br/>“试试新的吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>汉弗莱解开了自己睡袍的腰带，露出两条光腿来。伯纳德按照他的指引伏在了汉弗莱身上，随后就感到对方收紧了腿，夹住了他勃起的阴茎。<br/>“自己动动看。”<br/>蹭在汉弗莱柔软的肌肤上感觉很新奇，对方还在时轻时重地收紧肌肉挤压着他，伯纳德试探着动了两下就喘得不行。他的手肘撑着床，稍微一抬眼就能看到汉弗莱近在咫尺的脸，正笑着看他。<br/>伯纳德知道那笑容什么意思，又在笑话他容易激动呢。不过那眼神里倒没什么尖刺，反而弯起来笑得开心，一点点的讽意毫无害处。<br/>最终伯纳德把汉弗莱的腿搞得一塌糊涂，汉弗莱又替他撸动了两下帮他延长快感，才起来去拿纸巾。伯纳德看着他擦拭，问题到了嘴边咽回去几次还是问了：<br/>“汉弗莱？下次可以我来上你吗？”<br/>正在忙活的人脱口而出：“不行。”随后抬头简短地看了他一眼，“我不做下面那个。”<br/>虽然得到了好心的解释，但伯纳德没能再问出为什么。他知道汉弗莱们中间有一个小圈子，但他不知道这个圈子里的文化，或者说规矩。汉弗莱收得干干净净的笑容让他担心自己踩进了雷区。像夜晚走在陌生的乡间，伯纳德感到前面的路令人既好奇又不安。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱走出陆军部的门立刻朝马路对面张望，伯纳德并不在那里，没等他感到疑问，少年人已经在他身侧出现了。伯纳德举着伞，汉弗莱这才想起下着雨。<br/>伯纳德时常会在伦敦逛上一天，早晨草草带马基和雅维利在附近转转就领他们回去，而后换好衣服由汉弗莱开着车带他去车站，再一起乘火车来到伦敦，一个去上班，一个去撒野，晚上伯纳德回到陆军部等汉弗莱下班。<br/>今天早晨分手时伯纳德说打算去西区玩，汉弗莱给了点建议。白天他在枯燥乏味的重复性工作中间走了神，考虑着下班后带伯纳德去哪里吃晚饭。“心情不错啊，汉弗莱。”同事路过时打趣了一句，汉弗莱发觉自己一直弯着嘴角在笑，一定愚蠢极了。<br/>无奈工作实在无需占用他多少的大脑空间，放空和走神无法避免。他又开始推测伯纳德会去哪里玩，通常年轻人会去购物街和商场看看，在路过书店或古董店时被吸引过去，流连忘返个半天，累了就找家咖啡馆坐坐。汉弗莱不禁嗤了一声，作恶多端的学者他见过，这么爱读书的恶少可是没有呢。<br/>一整天都阴沉沉的，连日影的移动都不易察觉。好容易挨到了下班时间，汉弗莱穿好外套，整理了下领带和袖口，匆匆和同事们道别就走了。<br/>“今天下班很早！”<br/>伯纳德把伞举到了他的头顶，汉弗莱笑得得意：“嗯哼。”<br/>“工作做完了？”<br/>“噢——工作是不可能做完的。”他指了指右前方的路口，示意那是他们要去的地方，而后打开了自己的伞。<br/>“那是上司放了你的假？”<br/>“我更愿意这么描述——我放了自己的假。”伯纳德天真困惑的样子让汉弗莱心情更好，他于是决定先给年轻人上一课职场技能。<br/>“听着，不能上司让你干什么你就照干，不然就会常常被抓去当苦力——”<br/>“可是怎么……”<br/>“这样，如果上司交办的事务你不想办，——”<br/>“就拒绝？”<br/>“才不能直接拒绝！你要先接下来，态度要诚恳，后面时不时地向他暗示你很忙、手头的事情很多。你可以准备好办理该事务所需的各种材料，全都堆在桌子上，——千万不要让你的桌面太干净，也可以稍微动手做一点点，但是不用认真干下去。等上司跟进的时候，你就可以拿出开始的这部分展示给他。等他问过几次基本就会放弃你，找别人去做了。或者更好，他会完全忘记这件事。”<br/>“可是这样不会显得自己办事不力或者尸位素餐之类的吗？”<br/>“当然会。所以你要营造出自己很忙的样子，多‘顺便’提一提你手上在办的其它事务，——最好是上司更加关切的方面，要是有危机的话就简直不能更好。”<br/>“啊——”伯纳德恍然大悟地点了点头，随即冲他笑了起来，“没想到我还没有工作倒先学会了如何搪塞领导。”<br/>礼宾已经接过伞在请他们进去了，汉弗莱拍拍伯纳德的肩膀，笑得眯起眼睛：“你会感谢这堂课的。”<br/>晚饭后时间还早，两人在街上闲逛，汉弗莱试图将对现代建筑和新城的不屑播种到少年的心中。雨小了一点，绵绵密密的，过往的汽车将道路映成了一条灯河。<br/>伯纳德忽然想起什么似的，从包里掏出一本书来。“看，汉弗莱，这是我今天发现的，在咖啡馆看了一下午。”<br/>汉弗莱把伞换了手，接过来，只看了一眼就还给伯纳德，他读过这本。<br/>“我都不知道一个人可以为了爱情做到这样！虽然是文学的描述，但真是太纯粹太浪漫了！”<br/>伯纳德一直扭头看着他，眼睛在伞的阴影下也闪亮亮的，声音轻快地溅在被雨湿透的马路上。<br/>“把它放回你的包里。”汉弗莱冷淡地说到。<br/>伯纳德愣了一瞬，随即想到，在汉弗莱看来拿着一本同性恋小说在路上行走，并不吝表达自己的喜爱，大概不会是什么可取的做法。他把书塞进了包里，声音放低了一些。<br/>“你不觉得这部是很好的作品吗？”<br/>“很好”？汉弗莱没去看他，而是选择把目光垂下，留在阴影里。他不认为一个老男人一时兴起外出旅行、邂逅青春美丽的少年、为之深深着迷哪怕最多只是眼神接触、并最终由于贪恋这种潜藏在暗处的单方面的感情而选择留在瘟疫到来的威尼斯最终死在那里这样一个故事能有什么资格被称之为“好”。<br/>汉弗莱还有一种不安的认知，那就是伯纳德在阅读时恐怕过多地带入了自身。不然何以凭他的阅读和理解能力会将之概括为“爱情”。以汉弗莱的阅读来看，他认为很明显，书中的主人公对美少年投射的完全是对于极致的青春之美的欣赏。而整个作品的主题也绝不是爱情，而是艺术家摆脱克制和理性、收获激情与幻想。<br/>那向来是汉弗莱嗤之以鼻的东西，何况他并不是艺术家，这两样不仅无用而且有害。在他看来，没有什么比理性、克制更加高贵的品质了。<br/>从这点出来来思考，一个声名斐然的中年人抛弃事业流连异乡，沉湎于遥不可及的美少年并为之葬送性命，难道不是“愚蠢”吗？而宣扬这种故事的作品最多也只能称之为“无聊”。<br/>汉弗莱记得自己当初因为多人推荐看了这本书，没有分享到推荐者的热情和喜悦，草草的阅读就令他感到不快和隔膜。今天伯纳德再次提起，汉弗莱感到自己终于想通了个中缘由。<br/>伯纳德边走边看他，还在等着他的回答。少年青春甚至还带着稚气的面庞让汉弗莱无法相信对方是他可以与之谈论这些深奥命题的人。<br/>“你知道，将美与死亡联系起来，可以说是希腊文学和神话故事的一贯传统了。”<br/>“所以——？”<br/>汉弗莱试图从艺术性方面削弱《死于威尼斯》这部作品的价值，但伯纳德显然并不买账。他不愿再纠缠这个话题。<br/>“对了，这几天你给令尊令堂打电话了没有？也差不多时间该好好准备申请大学的事情了。”<br/>“噢——”伯纳德不满地拖长了声音，“他们也在催我回家了，但是我不想走，我想和你在一切。你会帮我准备申请材料的，对不对？反正我是这么和他们说的。”<br/>伯纳德笑嘻嘻的，汉弗莱没做声。年轻人一直看着他，走路也走不成直线，每过一会儿伞就和他的撞在一起。<br/>“汉弗莱！前面有好几家酒吧诶！我们去玩玩吧？”<br/>“嗯——，我今天没什么心情，”汉弗莱想到把伯纳德置于那些别有用心的目光之下，思索一番还是选择拒绝，“回去下棋怎么样？”<br/>伯纳德明显失望了，但是通过语调和目光让对方妥协一向是汉弗莱的长项。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>工作有着超凡的令人冷静和倦怠的能力，汉弗莱回过神的时候发现，光是阅读这份文件，困扰了他一路的小腹处的躁动不安就消失不见了。<br/>“嘿，汉弗莱，看啊，你上杂志了。”<br/>办公室里的人都抬起了头，有的了然地笑着，有的显然和他一样没有头绪。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“还是《侦探》呢。”<br/>“什么？！”<br/>汉弗莱慌张地从同事手里抢过杂志，这本杂志虽然去年才刚刚发行，但很快风靡全国，即使自诩上流的绅士或许公开加以挞伐，但无不私下偷偷订阅，它的流行自然是和专挖名人隐私和丑闻的内容取向是紧密相关的。汉弗莱抖着手胡乱翻开，他自知没有别的把柄，只是那方面——而已。<br/>“边上是你表弟吧？”<br/>同事抛出炸弹的同时好心地帮他翻到了位置，指着图片让他看。照片上是一栋大楼，他和伯纳德走在旁边的马路上，周围还有零星的几个路人，但是由于他和伯纳德在最前面，所以大致可以认出来。<br/>汉弗莱往前翻到标题页，飞快的扫视使他知道这篇是报道某地议员隐瞒财产情况的文章，照片上的大楼据称就是这位议员的不当财产。<br/>“怎么，汉弗莱，这么紧张，是不是也有什么秘密？”<br/>汉弗莱松了口气，同事正靠在桌上看着他笑。<br/>“这种三流媒体，我想，从来也不是将事实作为报道依据的。”<br/>同事们取笑了一会儿就都低下头工作了，汉弗莱从虚惊中慢慢镇静下来，照片上他自己看着前方，伯纳德则扭过头看着他，好像在说着什么。回忆了一下，汉弗莱知道那是他们前往餐厅的路上，但是仍然无法想起在那个街角他们谈论的是哪个话题。<br/>照片上的伯纳德乖巧听话，像个不谙世事的小呆子，可他使坏的时候样子又足够调皮，更别说在床上那种清澈中的放浪……无不显示出一种单纯的复杂。<br/>汉弗莱摇摇头，希望将伯纳德赶出脑海，他已经感到了那股躁动再次袭来的危险。自从伯纳德发现他早起时的半勃，便喜欢在他出门前故意挑逗，再假装无事发生一样替他拿起皮包拴好狗子送他出门，几次下来气得汉弗莱牙痒。<br/>今天早上他决定报复回去。醒来时揽过伯纳德亲了亲，手装作不经意地滑过对方的敏感地带，压低声音说了“早安”，出门时又特意换了很出挑的衣服。<br/>如他所料，效果很好。伯纳德看他走下楼时眼睛都直了，手里攥着两条狗绳就上来抱他，手在他腰上摸来摸去。双排扣的外套很显腰，这件的质感又极好。对方在他脸颊上重重地嘬了一口，夸他好看，而后又在腰上摸了几把。<br/>他故意背对着伯纳德弯腰换鞋，还没弄利落就被拉起来亲了。伯纳德捧着他的脸亲了又亲，看起来喜欢极了。汉弗莱看着伯纳德爱不释手的样子不免得意，转而加深了这个吻，已经拴好绳子的马基和雅维利不耐烦地汪汪叫了起来。<br/>“你不能乘晚一班的火车吗……”<br/>伯纳德如他所愿地起了反应，也并没有打算隐藏这一点。汉弗莱被他软软的声音说得动了心，居然认真思考起了这个可能。<br/>“很遗憾，不能。”<br/>迟到是不敢迟到的，何况他的初衷难道不是让恶少尝尝被撩起来又晾着的滋味吗？<br/>当然结果就是他自己也不得不承认这并不好受，特别是坐上火车看到伯纳德在站台上还依依不舍地看着他时。汉弗莱充分相信，如果他们中的任意一方是女性，刚刚伯纳德都会再亲一亲才肯放他上车的。<br/>下班的路上汉弗莱特意绕到僻静的街区买了本《侦探》杂志，塞进皮包才去赶火车。路上他忽然想，应该买两本的，伯纳德一定会想要剪下来留好。<br/>回到家门口时沃恩先生和他的太太正在草坪上忙活，汉弗莱像往常一样打算直接进屋，沃恩一家也不会劳神抬头的。<br/>“下班了，阿普比先生？”<br/>汉弗莱掩藏住讶异同沃恩太太打了招呼，男主人在身后冲他摆了摆手。<br/>“代我们问你表弟好。”<br/>“谢谢，”他指了指正在啃自己爪子的小柯基，“很棒的狗。”<br/>日常的闲话带给了他一种陌生的体验，进屋时又感到了另一种异常。伯纳德并没有像往日那样在玄关迎接他，反而等他探究地寻找起来才从楼梯上出现。汉弗莱放下心，蹲下来把马基和雅维利挨个揉了揉，问伯纳德白天在做什么。<br/>没有得到回答。汉弗莱再次疑惑地抬起头，看到伯纳德穿着一件不属于自己的长风衣，抱着手臂，小腿和脚光着，踩在楼梯的地毯上踟躇不前，脸上也是犹犹豫豫的，甚至紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。<br/>“怎么了？冷吗？”汉弗莱对伯纳德翻他衣柜这种行为早已不感到新鲜了。<br/>“没。没什么。”伯纳德慢慢走了下来，在快要到他跟前时突然改了主意似地扭身回去。<br/>“站住。”汉弗莱一把拉住了他。刚刚伯纳德走得近了，他得以隐约看见对方的领口，这才发现异样。他试图拉开那双紧紧抱在一起的手臂，伯纳德的脸瞬间红了，抵抗了几下最终放弃。<br/>黑色的风衣散开，雪白的躯体袒露出来，少年的脸红得能蒸出热气。玄关和客厅间打了隔断，因为无窗而相对昏暗，衬得眼前人更好看了几分。汉弗莱一下子口干舌燥，话都给堵了回去。<br/>伯纳德显然是想诱惑他，却没那个脸皮做到最后。汉弗莱遗憾地想，为什么不呢，他明知道自己会成功。<br/>但是少年的生涩带给他的刺激并不比熟惯少，他把伯纳德推到了墙上，挂在身上的风衣轻轻一拨就落在了地上。伯纳德激动地倒抽气，轻轻抖着。汉弗莱直接吻了上去，引得对方发出含混的哼声。<br/>“嗷！嗷！”<br/>忠实的狗子们挤到了两人中间，仰着脑袋叫，十分着急。伯纳德脸更红了，喊他们回笼子去。<br/>马基和雅维利都不肯。<br/>“那我们上楼吧？”<br/>汉弗莱也不肯，甚至继续着动作。伯纳德从他的热吻中挣脱出来，汉弗莱就吻他的侧颈。<br/>“马基、阿维，快回窝去！快啊！汉弗莱真的没在欺负我！”<br/>汉弗莱忍不住笑，终于肯将他从这种“狗伦”困境中解救出来，沉声让狗狗进去，马基和雅维利这才不情愿地走开了。但他并不想完全交出自己的优势，整整齐齐的西装甚至一件也没脱，仅从拉链里释放出了自己蠢蠢欲动的性器。<br/>伯纳德按照他的指示跪在他身前含住了，不再带有疑问和抗拒。汉弗莱不会说伯纳德的技术称得上好，但哪怕光是看着这一幕都足够让他膨胀起来。<br/>他让伯纳德转过去，光洁细腻的身体一丝不挂，撑在棕褐色的墙纸上，汉弗莱故意让自己的衣料蹭到他。<br/>“怎么又光脚。手给我。”<br/>他用皮鞋碰了碰伯纳德的脚踝示意他把腿分开，而后把伯纳德的双手背到身后，让他自己分开臀瓣。伯纳德不肯，立马抽了回去。<br/>“听话。”汉弗莱把那双手又捉了回来。<br/>“不。”<br/>“乖，”汉弗莱再次引导他，“为了我。这是大家都会玩的而已。”<br/>伯纳德不言语了，头顶在墙上，塌着腰，手握着自己的臀尖往两边分，露出刚刚被润滑过的地方。那里还红彤彤的一片，微微翕合着。<br/>汉弗莱掐着他的腰往里面进，满意地看着自己引起的反应，还故意警告伯纳德不许把墙纸和地板弄脏。<br/>少年在他的操弄下再也无法出言反驳或者使坏作恶，刚刚那一点小把戏还没把勾引的桥段演完就用光了。汉弗莱能想象，他刚走出卧室还没到楼梯上时就已然显出了颓势。<br/>或许是因为羞臊和新鲜，伯纳德今天格外激动，故意压着的声音都呜呜咽咽的。汉弗莱疑惑伯纳德怎么总能刷新他的体验，但很快就无法思考，只能更快地律动着。<br/>“你真棒……”<br/>汉弗莱忍不住感叹。伯纳德把白色的浊液留在了自己手上，另一只手撑着墙摇摇晃晃。汉弗莱一边称赞他，一边安抚般地抚摸他光滑的背脊，让伯纳德稳住身体，直到让他尽数释放在其中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱当初选择居住在黑索米尔，很大程度上是为了方便开车去英格兰的南部海岸玩，但他那时候显然没有正确地想象工作以后的生活，在珍贵的周末，他根本不想离开自己的院子。<br/>伯纳德知道后倒是惦记着住在黑索米尔的好处，催着南下去玩，抓住夏天的尾巴。<br/>带着两条狗，他们到南边去享受了一天的海滩和阳光。回程上伯纳德和两条狗狗或躺或趴睡得舒舒服服，醒来时他看到汉弗莱数个小时驾驶后不满的斜眼，赶紧送上了一个睡眼惺忪的面颊吻。<br/>随后到来的周一也没有令伯纳德感到枯燥，汉弗莱提前告诉他会有园丁过来干活，他就老老实实地等在家里。<br/>汉弗莱下班的时候花园里的活正干到尾声，伯纳德听到了声音连手里捧着的花盆都没放下就跑进屋迎人了。<br/>“这是什么？”<br/>“鲍勃说那株花太大了，担心根把院墙弄松，所以要挖出一部分移栽到别的地方去。我们马上就搞定啦，你看——”<br/>伯纳德侧身让开，发现汉弗莱问的是他的装束。长筒雨靴和皮围裙是从工具房拿的，头顶的草帽则是园丁借给他玩的。<br/>按照汉弗莱的交代，鲍勃修剪了紫衫，贴着泳池一侧的灌木现在整整齐齐的。送走了园丁，伯纳德和汉弗莱端着托盘拿了些茶水和甜点摆到花园的小桌上，当然也没少了马基和雅维利的零食。<br/>在花园东北角的这块铺了砖的地面刚好处在接骨木树荫的笼罩之下，在这烤肉或者喝茶都很惬意。刚修剪完的植物和新翻出来的泥土在夜里散发着清香，后窗透出的黄灯让泳池闪着波光。伯纳德挽起裤腿在泳池边涮了涮脚才坐到汉弗莱身边。<br/>“我白天的时候在想，明年可以在那边种玫瑰，最好是黄色的，和郁金香、鸢尾在一起会很有层次感，”他指了指身边这棵接骨木，“在它边上种一棵美国流苏，一个粉花一个白花挨在一起也会很好看。这样一来从房子里出来也不会一览无余，这边的桌椅会被半遮住，很浪漫的。”<br/>伯纳德啜了口茶前后左右地指点，汉弗莱只是安静地听着他讲，问是不是鲍勃教的。<br/>“是我自己想到的！前几天在店里看到一本园艺书，当时我就在想了，有哪些我们可以用到这个园子里来。对了，那片草有点秃了，明年也要补一补。再种点牛眼菊！”<br/>马基和雅维利正在不远处扑蝴蝶和蜜蜂玩，伸着毛茸茸的爪子，两条腿立着，谁也捉不到。伯纳德咯咯地笑着，看完狗又看汉弗莱，汉弗莱也正看得出神。<br/>“阿维！阿维！”<br/>他把金毛犬叫了过来，让狗狗趴在自己腿上，拿起棉棒，掀开毛耳朵清理。立耳的马基歪了歪头，扑到汉弗莱的身上求摸了。<br/>伯纳德拿下巴指了指接骨木，“如果有了废弃轮胎，拿绳子拴在树上就是个秋千啦，他们会喜欢的。”<br/>“嗯哼。”<br/>雅维利享受完耳朵清理服务就跳下去蹲到了汉弗莱跟前，伯纳德骂他“小叛徒”，手肘撑在桌子上看两条狗围在汉弗莱跟前。<br/>“他们是怎么来的？讲讲他们小时候的故事吧！”<br/>“这个嘛，”汉弗莱一边揉搓马基一边微笑着回忆，“我当时决定要养一条狗，研究了半天觉得科利犬最好，于是跟养狗人联系，预约了当时还在母亲肚子里的小马基。回来准备好食盆、水盆，买了笼子，定做了垫子。等她一个多月的时候我开车去接她，在一群兄弟姐妹里她显得最机灵，就选中了——我当然要最好的。”<br/>“阿维，”他的手没有离开马基的头，“是我去朋友家里，他家的狗正好下了崽，这个小东西呆头呆脑的，头简直和身子一样大。朋友说养不了这么多，我就把它要过来，一个购物袋提回家。没想到这么粘人，憨憨的倒也可爱。”<br/>因为汉弗莱一直在摸马基，雅维利开始着急地“嗷嗷”叫唤起来，一边摆尾巴一边拿头去拱汉弗莱的胳膊，眼睛朝上看着，可怜极了。<br/>伯纳德都替他委屈，捅了一把汉弗莱：“摸摸他。”<br/>“马基刚来的时候没有名字，我选了好几个都无法决定，直到雅维利来了才定下。”<br/>汉弗莱像没听到一样揉着马基往下说，伯纳德已经听不进去了，雅维利可怜巴巴求摸的样子让他着急坏了，大只的金毛犬委屈地发出“嘤嘤嘤”的声音，好像挠在他心上。<br/>“你快摸摸他！！”<br/>看汉弗莱还在装傻，伯纳德干脆叫起了阿维，想让他到自己身边来。金毛犬停下来看看他，又看看主人，还是用力蹭起了主人。<br/>汉弗莱笑了，这才摸了摸雅维利。“他刚来的时候马基不喜欢他，对他很凶。被我教训了几次才好。有段时间我总是抓到阿维偷吃东西，罚了好几次，后来被厨娘看到，原来是马基偷吃的，等我快回家她就把骨头放在阿维跟前，这小东西就傻乎乎地啃了。”<br/>“哈？”<br/>“还不止这样，”汉弗莱嘴角浮起半是嘲讽半是无奈的笑，“第一次让阿维下水的时候，马基偷偷把他往水底下摁，要不是我在后窗看见，阿维早就淹死了。”<br/>“什么？！”伯纳德家里也养狗，但只有一条，他还不知道狗子们之间居然有这种“互动”。他低头看看马基，她的眼神多么正直啊，像个最忠诚能干的战士，居然会对同伴做这种事？不过只是狗狗，生物本能而已，伯纳德很快就原谅了她。<br/>“你应该注意到了，最舒服的地方都是马基趴的，她要是不许雅维利不敢过去。只要超过了一条，狗们中间就是有高低的，阿维刚来的时候比马基小，当然打不过，没想到大了竟然还是马基领头，大概这就是智商压制吧。”<br/>伯纳德看着阿维更心疼了，特别是他还闪着傻乎乎的大眼睛，吐着舌头因为被摸了几下就开开心心的。<br/>“我要对阿维更好！”<br/>“恰恰相反，”汉弗莱语调升高，伯纳德就知道他要开始讲道理了，不禁开始心虚，同时下意识地看着他的眼睛。<br/>“……要一视同仁？”<br/>“要顺应现状！你不能因为阿维吃了亏就补偿他或者同等对待！那样马基就会觉得受到威胁，要偷偷欺负他的！你要承认马基的老大地位，——至少表现得如此，这样她才能容下阿维。”<br/>伯纳德朴素的平等观念受到了冲击。汉弗莱的逻辑好像没有问题，但这样是否助长了歪风邪气，甚至让弱势又好性格的人一直受委屈从而有违公正呢？类推下去，对待人是否也能这样？<br/>“哦得了吧！”对方像会读心一样露出了夸张的嫌弃神情，“你不会真相信老师教的那套吧？告诉你，即使父母对多个子女也不会一视同仁。何况我其实更偏爱阿维，所以才不想他被欺负。”<br/>“……通过让他一直被欺负这种方式？”<br/>“——来避免更多的霸凌。是的。”<br/>伯纳德在这个矛盾之中摇摆一时无法裁夺，他没有还嘴，只是扭回脸默默地思考着。他不知道这样做是否正当，但他可以确定：一，汉弗莱不只是在讲养狗；二，如果汉弗莱占据优势地位，一定将其充分利用。——他已经、正在这么做了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>申请学校的事，伯纳德只提了一次。汉弗莱联系了自己还在牛津的老同学，问到了今年的招生计划，申请流程，所需材料和当前的对新生的喜好。伯纳德的成绩单和真实水平没有让汉弗莱担心，表兄兼校友只是挑了个有空的时间帮他写自述而已。<br/>伯纳德提前写好了，拿给汉弗莱看。本来是在客厅的，汉弗莱接过来看了两眼就喊他上楼去书房，伯纳德不免忐忑。因为是写出来给汉弗莱看，伯纳德提前构思了许久，他对自己的语言能力并不怀疑，只是文章写作要求的不仅仅是文从字顺而已。汉弗莱的工作就是操作文字，伯纳德担心自己的文章在对方眼里蠢得一览无余。<br/>汉弗莱的书桌很宽大，坐在后面时摆在边缘的物品还要伸长手才能拿到。桌子上除了正在看的书，常用的本子，几只钢笔，高档的墨水，还有铜制雕花的镇尺，以及各种各样精致的摆件，一角的花瓶里总有新鲜绽放的花束。<br/>这让坐在后面宽大椅子里的汉弗莱看上去像一个国王，哪怕是围着睡袍的。伯纳德站在一旁看着他阅读自己的自述，有点手足无措的紧张。他回过头，看到一把椅子在墙边，那是他来了以后为了方便两人一起看书写字搬上来的。伯纳德去把椅子拎了过来，坐在汉弗莱身旁。<br/>“不错。比我想的要好很多。”汉弗莱拿起笔勾画了两下，“把这里改一下就可以。别误会，不是说你的文章已经好到没有进步空间，只是已经足够超越你的对手，没必要改得过于突出，以致有被人怀疑原创性之嫌。”<br/>伯纳德的心放下了。他接过稿纸故意笑得很乖巧，“谢谢，”而后嘴角更弯，“不用解释，我不会因此怀疑你的水平不足以指正我的文章的。”<br/>看到汉弗莱脸部肌肉抽动，伯纳德心情更好。他把汉弗莱引到飘窗上，那是这栋房子里他最喜欢的地方之一。他们对面坐下，腿常常碰到一起。<br/>“给我讲讲，大学的生活怎么样？是大家说的那样吗？”<br/>“差不多吧，主要看你的选择。”汉弗莱的姿态低了不少，似乎很乐意给他分享一些过来人的经验。“我想你会觉得辩论很有趣。虽然绅士的准则将拳脚冲突和无聊斗嘴排除于自己的领域之外，但一些有益的唇枪舌剑仍为人们赞许，能够清晰、有逻辑地表达自己的观点被认为是合格公民的必备技能。”<br/>伯纳德早已习惯忽视汉弗莱对他过去恶少生活话里话外的嘲讽。“所以？你刚刚说会‘很有趣’”？<br/>“哦，是的。抓住对方的漏洞和片面之处而后加以犀利但不失礼貌、最好还有幽默点缀的反驳，不得不说是极有乐趣的。”<br/>汉弗莱说起这些时神采奕奕，眉毛不时上挑，伯纳德被他带动，对大学生活有了更多期待。“你遇到过什么好玩的议题吗？”<br/>“当然，比如——唔……‘道德是不是一个骗局’‘爱情是建构出来的吗’‘要理想还是现实’等等。”<br/>伯纳德看着抬起下巴沉思回忆的人，感到有些不解。“真的吗？这些议题不是很明显吗？”<br/>“重点不是你的观点，而是你的位置，——在比赛当中正反方是抽签决定的，还有你为自己的观点辩护——或者说找借口，如果你不相信这个——的能力。”<br/>“这样。别的呢？还有什么值得参加的活动？”<br/>“对戏剧感兴趣吗？或许你可以去话剧社团写写剧本。”<br/>“我喜欢演话剧！在公学里我演过哈姆莱特——对了，汉弗莱，你演过什么？”<br/>“没，没什么。”<br/>“怎么会，谁会没演过啊，告诉我嘛。”<br/>“我是说我不记得了，大概不是什么重要角色吧。”<br/>伯纳德眯起眼打量，显然是不相信的。“那就是反串女角！这也没什么好羞愧的嘛！”<br/>“是吗？”汉弗莱拉着脸，“那你为什么笑了？”<br/>“果然！是哪个？克丽奥佩特拉？苔丝蒙蒂娜？朱丽叶？还是反派？麦克白夫人？你有没有穿过长袜、束腰，假胸？金色的卷曲长发？”<br/>“伯、纳、德——”<br/>“好嘛，不说就不说，”伯纳德扁嘴，片刻，见汉弗莱没再呵斥只是默然地回想着，便又小心地抬头，“……奥菲利亚？”<br/>锋利的目光扫过，伯纳德真的闭嘴了。他想了想，换了个话题。<br/>“汉弗莱，你在大学谈过恋爱吗？”<br/>对方的嘴刚启了条小缝，又立刻紧紧阖上了。他还没说话，伯纳德就知道自己要失望。<br/>果然，汉弗莱咽了下喉结，话锋一转：“我不认为我这方面的经历对你有什么参考意义。”<br/>“我好奇呀，”伯纳德不自觉地向前倾身，好像这样就能看清汉弗莱眼中的闪躲一样，“说说嘛。”<br/>以前伯纳德可能会将“因为没有恋爱经历而感到丢脸”列入汉弗莱不愿谈论此事的原因猜测清单，但他现在不会这么做了。他记得自己第一天来的时候还调侃汉弗莱是没人要的老男人，那时候他还真那么以为呢。现在想想，像汉弗莱这样聪明博识、风度翩翩又有地位和经济的迷人男士，从来不会缺人喜欢的。<br/>“我猜在大学谈恋爱一定很不错。”<br/>汉弗莱没有搭腔，甚至连表情都难以解读。伯纳德无力地发现，如果汉弗莱不想说的话，别人真的很难挖出信息。<br/>于是他只好报之以更多的猜测。不愿谈及的恋情能有什么原因呢？一，不光彩；二，牵涉到对话人熟识的女士或男士；三，当事人对该恋情仍然感到心碎而无法放下；四，……<br/>伯纳德发现每一个都足以引发他无尽的联想和想象，并因为汉弗莱看向窗外的、遥远的目光而更增加了可能性。<br/>窗外的天空暗了下来，一小块云彩比别的要亮些，其后是太阳藏身的地方。伯纳德看着汉弗莱安静沉思的侧脸，傍晚的凉意从窗户透进来。<br/>“虽然在大学谈恋爱很好，可我已经有你了，”伯纳德起身去书桌上拿了一份报纸和一支笔，“我早就看过牛津的火车了，周六我可以坐早上这趟来黑索米尔，”他边说边在时刻表上勾画，报纸放在他屈起的腿上，“周日再坐七点这班回去。更好的话，如果周五下午课没有上到很晚，我可以周五就来。如果周一早上也没课，那么就可以跟你住三天啦——，或者周五我去伦敦接你下班，我们在那里吃饭，再从滑铁卢一起坐回来。你说呢？”<br/>“唔。”汉弗莱意义不明地咕哝了一声，显然并没有被他对未来的期待感染，从沉思中回过神来也只是慢慢地站起了身，提醒他到了电视新闻时间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱不得不承认，有伯纳德在，养狗的乐趣已经大大超越了其麻烦之处。由于伯纳德白天会带两条狗玩到筋疲力尽，因此待他晚上工作就再也不会有纠缠不休的争宠和讨好了。<br/>现在他坐在沙发上看文件，马基趴在壁炉前最软的那块长毛地毯上，雅维利则在茶几边上睡着，缩成一团发出清晰入耳的鼾声。<br/>汉弗莱看看跟前这只，又看看远处那只，再低头看看文件。门外的路上偶尔有车驶过，西风吹来的时候后院的叶子哗啦啦响。书页翻动的声音传来，他再次抬起头，伯纳德在长沙发上斜靠在一头，书放在膝盖上正看得入迷。<br/>文件上的单词逐渐失去了意义，成了最熟悉的陌生符号，捧着它们半天都没读进去的人感到烦躁不安，偏偏气氛又安静极了，大家都在自得其乐。<br/>“阿维，阿维。”<br/>金色的一团甩了下尾巴，“哼唧”一声，随后的鼾声并没有些许减弱。<br/>“马基？”<br/>黑白相间的那团连动都没动，汉弗莱基本确定她是故意的，马基一向十分警惕，半夜里一点点声音就能将她惊醒的。<br/>他又看了眼伯纳德，那双眼睛牢牢钉在书上，从目光的移动来看，阅读速度很快，显然非常投入。<br/>“伯纳德。伯纳德？……伯纳德！”<br/>“嗯？”被叫到的人好像刚醒一样从书里抬头看他，汉弗莱扭了扭身子，不爽地扁扁嘴。<br/>“……没事。”<br/>伯纳德没有像他一样再次低下头阅读，反而专注地看着他，问他是不是看文件太无聊。被戳中心事的汉弗莱将文件夹合了起来，没有费心去标注刚刚的阅读进度。当他想要报怨时，看到伯纳德天真的眼睛，又想到他小小年纪是体会不到自己的感受的。<br/>“算了，没事，说了你也不懂。”<br/>“说嘛！”伯纳德把屁股挪到了他身边，“不试你就知道了？给我看看。”<br/>“与内容无关。”汉弗莱叹气。<br/>“觉得工作没什么意义？”<br/>“哦得了吧，追寻意义是你这个年纪才干的事情。”<br/>“所以成熟世故的阿普比先生遭遇的问题是？”<br/>“……我在想，这份工作是否具有前景。”<br/>“唔，”伯纳德顿了一下，“我父母告诉我说文官是很好的职业。”<br/>尽管看出伯纳德是真的不懂，只是尽力在没话找话地虚张声势，汉弗莱还是没忍住说了下去。<br/>“我指的是我自己这份，看起来很难得出我受到了上司的赏识这样的结论。”<br/>“那又怎样？是他瞎了。”<br/>果然是对牛弹琴。是别人眼瞎没错，但如果那人手握决定自己命运的权力，谁又能如此轻松呢？他才不要因为别人眼瞎而沉于下僚。恶少到底还是恶少，没有受过毒打。汉弗莱被自己气得想笑，伯纳德还在滔滔不绝。<br/>“我在学校里也遇到过不喜欢我的老师，但我才不要因为他们不喜欢而低估自己。有个霍普斯金先生喜欢叫我回答问题，之后又说我‘浅薄’，于是我就读了很多那方面的书，等到他犯了错，‘呯——’我就立马反驳，弄得他面红耳赤！你真应该看看，大家笑得多开心。”<br/>汉弗莱嘴角浮起不屑的笑容。伯纳德的过去是多么简单啊，像童书一样晓畅，抽几支烟、打两次架、捉弄一下老师都值得拿出来炫耀呢。奇怪的是，即使是这样的吹嘘，汉弗莱居然也想了解更多。<br/>“然后呢？这件事没有传到令尊令堂那里吗？”<br/>“当然有！不过我提前和他们讲过霍普斯金先生的恶行，说他处处针对我。那时候我妈妈不相信我会对老师无礼，为了安慰我她还给我烤了布朗尼呢。啊，说起这个——”伯纳德的嘴角塌了下去，“昨天她听说你帮我准备了申请大学用的材料，还教了我应付面试，便又催我回家了。我没什么理由拒绝，只好告诉她你还要带我出去玩。你会帮我打掩护的，对吧？”<br/>话题转换之快，汉弗莱没来得及反应，但伯纳德也没真的等他回答，自顾自地说了下去。<br/>“说到回家——，”伯纳德看了他一眼，“我不知道回去怎么面对克里斯汀——一个我家附近的女孩。她长着栗色的头发，因为说话声音细经常被安东和卡尔们取笑，我告诉他们不要这样做。”<br/>“哦？”汉弗莱更有兴趣了，“我以为恶少该以一同取笑之为乐呢。”<br/>“对别人是那样，但是克里斯汀真的很可爱，虽然有雀斑。我约她出来玩，到湖边去转，当然是在没有别人的时候。我给她讲我刚看的小说，她也给我讲一些邻里间的趣事。有次她提到喜欢我家院子里的树，我挑了最完整的一片树叶做成了标本送给她。”<br/>这幅乡村爱情图景听得汉弗莱发笑。他能够推测出伯纳德和那个女孩为什么要偷偷摸摸，大概女孩的出身并不能让姨夫姨母感到些许的满意。<br/>“所以你们是在秘密恋爱？”<br/>“不不不——如果那样我怎么可能跟你在一起！应该说我当时在追她。唉，本来答应带她去林子里打狐狸，她说她爸爸不肯带她去打猎的……你笑什么？！”<br/>在伯纳德的瞪视下，汉弗莱很给面子地收敛了些笑意。“我是想说，你就是这么追人的？去湖边撒野、交流八卦、送些不值钱的小玩意儿？”<br/>伯纳德并没有如他所想的气急败坏，反而“真诚”地请教：“是啊，不然呢？你不是这么追人的吗？”<br/>“……。”<br/>好险。这次轮到汉弗莱吃瘪了，他发现伯纳德的套话能力不容小视，他不认为伯纳德从始至终都在一步一步地引着他往这说，但伯纳德的心中一定是有方向的，不管过程如何，结果一定会转向这个话题。伯纳德还没停止打探他过往恋情的尝试。<br/>汉弗莱梗了下脖子。“……我不追人。”<br/>伯纳德酸溜溜地问：“你就等着别人投怀送抱？”<br/>“不是等，”汉弗莱故作姿态地一笑，语气上扬，“是挑。”<br/>“啧。那你挑了什么样的？”<br/>“那个嘛，在今日看来倒是无关紧要。”<br/>“哦……，”伯纳德显然失望了，但仍在努力掩饰，“我想很多事情日后看起来都是这样的。就像之前我多么想和克里斯汀在一起，现在竟然觉得那种感觉又淡又远了，”伯纳德话中的怅然不是伪装的，就像其中夹杂的那些希望一样，“在找到正确的路之前总要做很多徒劳无功的事吧？”<br/>那双眼睛太热忱了，汉弗莱对视了一秒就挪开了自己的目光。伯纳德趁机在他脸颊上啄了一口：“相信你的工作也会柳暗花明的，别担心。”<br/>虽然粗劣，但是对于一个十八岁的少年来说这种引导谈话的意识和能力已经很优秀了。他知道按照自己的意图引导，从一个话题到另一个，总能找到合适的点引伸出去。即使失败了也会不动声色地再转回到最初的起点，争取让对方无知无觉。这种目的性和逻辑性让汉弗莱忍不住想，如果伯纳德当上文官，并且克服了那些幼稚想法，应该会很出色。<br/>但他无意做伯纳德职业生涯上的引路人。少年稚嫩的鼓励和响亮的亲吻让汉弗莱感受到的，比起甜蜜，更多是忐忑。他早已发现伯纳德默认了他们之间的关系，这或许是由于年轻人有限的阅历和想象力使其还没有认识到中间还有那么宽阔的、不能以书面上那些冠冕堂皇的词汇所定义的地带。<br/>汉弗莱无意在这方面对少年进行普及。或者说无法，因为伯纳德炽烈的热情可能是十分危险的。——最好则是无需。可以期待，很快伯纳德就会像冷淡那个什么克里斯汀一样冷淡他，让这些在日后回想起来时都成为可以一笑而过的、找到正确路途前的无用功。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱从车站出来的时候天已经黑透了，这班车上下来的人并不多，出了站走几步路就散开了。沿着夜里的道路往家里走，几辆车从后面飞速超过了他。他感到疲惫不堪，并非腰酸腿痛，而是精神上的乏力。<br/>他很早就发现，在这份枯燥乏味的工作里，唯一的乐趣和满足就是升职加薪，但是现在他的前景并不算太好。自打他进入白厅，就被周边的同事羡慕他那牛津一等的古典学位，仿佛这名头的背后就是一份能够期许的远大前程，可是现在他却感到了和那些碌碌之辈一起消沉在这个庞大体系的繁杂末梢的危险。<br/>汉弗莱几乎可以想象，这样下去很快就没有人记得他是谁了。更糟的是，大量的工作占据了他过多的业余时间，使得在其它方面有所建树也几乎成了不可能。<br/>这本来是个大问题，在过去足以令他茶饭不思地日夜担忧，但是汉弗莱发现，最近他并未完全地沉浸在这种情绪当中，是伯纳德的存在占用了他反复体味的时间。每当他稍稍安静一下，伯纳德就会捧着厚厚的书问出傻乎乎的问题，或者带着狗狗一起制造麻烦，而他往日睡前辗转反侧、忧思不已的时间则被柔软温热的触感挤占掉了。<br/>算算时间，伯纳德过来才不到两个月，他的生活却变了这么多。似乎连别人都习惯了伯纳德的存在。沃恩一家几次看到他们一起修剪前院的花草，送两人份的甜点；书店的老板了解了伯纳德的喜好，看到他俩走在路上会到门口招呼，然后假装没看见那个从来不光顾自己生意的对方的表兄；火车站的检查员每天看到他和伯纳德及两条狗在门口挥别；他们去野餐那次在路口碰到的那位背着大包的陌生行人则看到他们提着沉重的野餐篮从车里下来……<br/>想起这个，他朝前面望了望，已经可以看到自己的房子了。沃恩一家的窗口很亮，看得出来大家在不同的房间里消磨着美好的夜晚时光。他的房子要黯淡得多，但也有一扇窗亮着。<br/>走进家门前汉弗莱打起了精神，准备好了伯纳德问他为何晚归时的应答。出乎他意料的是，伯纳德并没有像往常一样在玄关接他，只有马基和雅维利摇着尾巴转了几圈。在外面时看到是书房的窗口有亮光，因此他放下东西拾级上楼。<br/>书房很安静，顶灯没开，只有飘窗附近的一盏橙红色的落地灯暧昧地亮着。伯纳德躺在飘窗上，脸朝房里睡得正香。他身体蜷着，歪着头枕着胳膊，在小小的空间里显得委屈极了。汉弗莱站在原地看他侧卧时的身体线条被外面的路灯抛上了光，脚步不自觉地放轻。<br/>他走到跟前时伯纳德还睡得很甜，汉弗莱蹲下来，又往边上挪了挪，以免自己投下的阴影落在伯纳德的脸上。<br/>伯纳德的胸膛一起一伏，汉弗莱能听到鼻子呼气的声音。伯纳德穿着薄薄的、柔软的白衬衫和宽松的运动裤，双脚像往常一样光着，显得柔和极了。汉弗莱发现他身体下面还压着一本书，大概是朝另一边躺的时候放下的，睡着了翻身压到都没醒。<br/>橙红色的灯光打在伯纳德的脸上，显出上面细细的绒毛，睫毛又长又密，嘴唇则傻乎乎地嘟着。因为侧卧，几缕头发落了下来，挡在额前。<br/>从窗口能看见爬墙植物深绿的叶子，在夜风中轻轻摇动，几乎要扑到窗上了。路灯下面有小东西一圈圈绕着飞。<br/>汉弗莱突然想，如果伯纳德穷困一些、蠢笨一些该多好，他倒希望伯纳德是用身体交换他的钱或权，而不是图什么爱情，那样他还有办法一直将伯纳德留住。世人口中的爱情不过是性和软弱的混合，他在伯纳德眼中的吸引力很快就会消亡。<br/>汉弗莱听到了自己的呼吸声，和伯纳德的绵长交错着。他抬起头想要碰碰那随着呼吸轻轻颤动的睫毛，轻轻慢慢地伸出手去，离得越近越止不住微微颤抖，好像这空气一碰就碎一样。<br/>他碰到了，伯纳德没有醒。于是那只手又沿着鼻梁往下滑，手底下的皮肤干洁细嫩。伯纳德在他碰到人中时躲了躲，发出不耐烦的声音。汉弗莱知道他要醒了，干脆碰了碰那饱满的嘴唇，沿着唇缝不轻不重的摩挲。<br/>“唔……？你回来了……”<br/>汉弗莱站了起来，把食指和拇指重重搓了一下，刚刚被伯纳德无意识舔过的指尖在发痒。他发现自己开口时的声音有点哑，部分消解了他方才下意识竖起的强硬面具：<br/>“怎么睡在这？”<br/>“……嗯，刚才在等你，就睡着了。”<br/>伯纳德坐了起来，摸了两把头发，汉弗莱帮他拨了拨额前的乱发。<br/>“我要喝点酒，一起吗？”<br/>“我晚饭的时候喝了不少……”<br/>“但是还能再来点？”<br/>“……唔，好吧。”<br/>伯纳德跟在他身后下了楼，汉弗莱只开了昏暗的几盏小灯，仿佛想把楼上的氛围延续下来。他从酒柜深处掏出一瓶威士忌，一边摆杯子一边给伯纳德讲它的来历和珍贵之处，他想伯纳德应该只听懂了“真贵”，但那也够了。<br/>没有兑入任何其它饮品，仅仅是加了两块冰，汉弗莱递给伯纳德的酒颜色橙黄，看起来醇厚极了。<br/>“唔！！”<br/>伯纳德抿了一口就紧紧皱起了眉，忍不住咳了两下。汉弗莱就坐在他旁边，稍稍一动就同他碰了杯，随后深深一饮，露出挑衅的微笑。<br/>这果然激起了伯纳德的胜负心，汉弗莱看着他面部扭曲还不肯认输地喝下了半杯，立刻又给他满上。<br/>往常汉弗莱并不会像这样鲸吸牛饮，特别是对于好酒，但他今天并不想理会这些规矩，也不愿去费心珍惜区区一瓶酒水。<br/>“不要了不要了！”伯纳德捂着杯口往后躲，汉弗莱看着他脸颊红彤彤的，忍不住凑上去亲了一口，从他手里夺下杯子又满了起来。<br/>“恶少就这个酒量？第一次来就要酒，我还以为怎么样呢。”<br/>汉弗莱笑着把杯子送到了伯纳德的唇边，对方退无可退，只好双手扶着，就着他的手喝了下去，给对方和自己都添过几次过后瓶子就见底了。<br/>“真的、真的不要了，该、看电视了——”<br/>“新闻早就播完了。”<br/>汉弗莱拉着伯纳德的手，他知道这样就足以把他留在沙发上。他自己又喝了一杯，麦香味儿早已充斥口腔，不能给他新的刺激。<br/>“再陪我喝点。红酒怎么样？红酒总不至于太烈吧。”<br/>他起身到酒柜里拿出了两只高脚杯，因为头和手都晃晃悠悠的而打翻了周围的玻璃器皿，他试图扶起来，却只是碰倒了更多。几番尝试后，为了保留体面，汉弗莱决定由它们去。<br/>倒进杯子里的红色液体也不像平时那样有分寸了，几乎要满溢出来，全然不合这种优雅饮品的礼仪要求。汉弗莱发现少年已经软在了沙发上，眼睛眯着快要睡着的样子，好像他走了很久一样。<br/>汉弗莱去吻伯纳德被酒辣得红亮亮的嘴唇，又软又甜，带着威士忌残留的麦香和酒香。他不断汲取，用舌头撩拨伯纳德，甘甜的津唾源源不断地飨足他。<br/>伯纳德发出含混而迷糊的哼声，让汉弗莱想起慢慢融化的太妃糖。<br/>“酒来了，起来。”<br/>伯纳德抖着手接过来，喝了一杯就不肯再喝，嘴里咕哝着什么“头晕”一类的。汉弗莱好笑地想，他不会都没喝醉过吧。<br/>“来，多喝点就好了，乖。”<br/>他再次把酒杯送到了伯纳德唇边，对方软绵绵的手抵在他胸口，却什么也推不开。汉弗莱一手扶着伯纳德乱晃着躲闪的头，一手把酒液倾倒进对方的唇缝。<br/>伯纳德纵然不满也只能张嘴，但汉弗莱手抬得越来越高，深红色的液体就从伯纳德的唇角流了下来，沿着下巴弯弯曲曲地延伸，流过不断吞咽的喉结而后消失在衣领下。<br/>汉弗莱把酒杯放到了茶几上，听到破碎的声音也不管不顾。他托着伯纳德的后颈让这一切暴露出来，从伯纳德的嘴角开始，顺着红色的印迹亲吻舔吮。从坚硬的下颌骨到下面柔软的皮肤，再到扬起的脖颈上突出的筋络，一路流连。<br/>伯纳德不愿地推他，被酒精麻痹的人双手并没有什么力气。汉弗莱一颗颗解开他的扣子，那副胸膛已经足够宽阔，只是零星的毛发还细小柔软，显出少年的样子。汉弗莱着迷地抚摸着，伯纳德不安地扭动，眼睛都睁不开地说着什么让他停手的话，腰部的肌肉因此时隐时现，但更多的时候则是柔柔软软的，有时候包裹在衬衫下还略显臃肿。<br/>但这副身体汉弗莱愿称之为“完美”，一种人间的完美，难以遇合又转瞬即逝、让他轻易就能血脉偾张的完美。<br/>汉弗莱着迷地想，如果他像当年梦想的一样成为了画家的话，这就是他想表现的最高理想，足以跻身西发洛斯、赛非拉斯、奥利翁和许亚辛瑟斯之列。<br/>他费了一番功夫才褪下那条裤子，窄小的胯部露了出来，随后是丰润的腿和骨骼突出的脚踝。汉弗莱抚摸着、亲吻着、欣赏着这具沐浴在昏暗灯光下的身体，伯纳德还在反抗，但四肢早已动弹不了，只剩下嘴里无意义的哼哼。<br/>在他进入伯纳德的身体时这种反抗加剧了，但远不足以阻止他。汉弗莱的脑子混混沌沌的，失落、不甘和愤怒交织在一起，他只想把这些一下一下地送进包裹着自己的柔软身体里。最后他久违地体验到了一种近乎狂热的情感，并在这种情感的余韵里看着乳白色的液体从红色的穴口淌出。<br/>汉弗莱用手将其蹭了下来，把它抹到伯纳德颤抖的睫毛上的同时看到了对方眼角的泪痕。<br/>他短暂地清醒了片刻，试图将伯纳德带去浴室清理，却当然摆弄不动。他迷迷糊糊地觉得，自己似乎做了一件不体面、又无法纹饰遮掩的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德是被冻醒的。有扇小窗子晚上没关，到了早上风带着凉意。让他清醒过来的是稍微一动就酸痛不已的肌肉，整个身体像散架一样，他想坐起来看看自己身上发生了什么，头刚离开沙发就一阵晕眩。<br/>他身下的皮沙发黏糊糊的，贴在身上。更加粘腻的是他两腿之间的部位，有些干涸了，有些则凉凉地粘在身上。他的肚子、甚至睫毛都黏黏的。<br/>不需要掀开赤裸的身体上那条薄薄的毯子伯纳德也知道发生什么。汉弗莱睡在不远处的沙发上，西裤和衬衫以扭曲而可笑的形态包裹在他身上，呼吸沉重。<br/>虽然并不连贯，但回忆逐渐浮出了脑海。伯纳德撑着身体起来，脚步还是浮的。一楼的卫生间离狗房不远，马基和雅维利向来醒得早，这会儿听见动静就窜出来围着他转，显然是在期待早晨的放风了。<br/>伯纳德“啪”地把它们关在了门外。浇头而下的凉水让他的脑子清醒了更多，他低头看到自己身上的痕迹被水冲走，手腕上的青紫却洗不掉，那是汉弗莱抓着他的手摁在沙发上留下的。他想起汉弗莱喊他陪自己喝酒，说什么一人一杯，但是他一饮而尽后汉弗莱却没喝，没等他捋直舌头抗议，下一杯又到了唇边。他想起他说喝不了更多了，汉弗莱故意曲解只重复着“更多”。<br/>停下水打沐浴露的时候伯纳德听见了客厅里的声音，汉弗莱被狗狗们吵醒了。叮叮当当的声音传来，应该是汉弗莱在收拾茶几和沙发上的东西，比如地板上那一滩红色的液体和玻璃碎片。<br/>他想起杯子碎了以后汉弗莱不管不顾地来亲他，他知道对方想干什么，但是又沉又晕的脑子使他毫无兴趣，他也不觉得自己的身体能有什么反应。即使如此汉弗莱还是进入了他，因为润滑不足而难受极了。他记得自己一直在拒绝，却怎么也无法把对方从身上推下去，他动一动汉弗莱就死死抓住他的手。<br/>伯纳德又看了看自己的手腕，而后伸到身后去清理那仍旧肿痛的地方。昨晚的一切留下了如此真实的痕迹，却比梦还要破碎抽象，这让他窥见到了酒精的可怕。或许更加可怕的是人，那个把他扔进海里随波浮沉的人。<br/>伯纳德不明白，汉弗莱明明知道自己不喝酒也不会拒绝的，为什么要这么做？<br/>他记不清过程，但感受深刻。身体的不适，推拒而不能的恐惧，和汉弗莱无视他意愿带来的失望和愤怒交织在一起，在被酒精接管身体时太过无助。<br/>伯纳德不愿意这样想，但止不住怀疑，如同他跟着安东、卡尔欺负酒馆老板跛脚毁容的女儿的一样，汉弗莱只是想看他的丑态，以此为乐。<br/>他一直认为汉弗莱和那些乡间恶少不一样，至少对待他不一样。过去即使他跟安东、卡尔们打成了一片，那些人也会凭借自己年龄更大、更恶、加入这个团体更早而欺侮他。而汉弗莱是那种即使生气也会彬彬有礼的角色，教训人时袋巾、领带不会歪上半寸，像是书里走出来的绅士标杆。<br/>这样的对比反而让伯纳德没那么生气了，只剩失望而已。既然汉弗莱跟别人并没有什么不同，那就不是不能原谅。他会等汉弗莱拿出绅士的样子，言辞恳切地道歉，再大度地表示原谅他一次，前提是以后再不这样了。<br/>伯纳德擦干身上的水，客厅里已经没了动静，他猜汉弗莱出去遛狗了，那正好给了他上楼穿衣收拾的机会。<br/>“洗完了？”<br/>猝然在门口撞见人让伯纳德十分慌张。他只围了一条浴巾，锁骨和手腕处的痕迹还显示着他昨晚的狼狈，而施事者就若无其事地站在他面前，把居家服递给他，语气里没有任何愧疚。<br/>伯纳德没那么想原谅他了。往前看去，沙发和茶几已被收拾停当，和往常一样整齐干净，好像什么都没发生过。<br/>“里面的弄出来了吗？”<br/>汉弗莱正了正昨天打上的领带，伯纳德低头拨开他的手往外走。<br/>“我检查一下。”汉弗莱抓着他的肩膀把他往里推，西裤挤进他光裸的两腿之间，想让他趴在洗手台上。<br/>“放开我！”<br/>伯纳德猛地推了一把，汉弗莱向后趔趄了两步，脸上的惊讶和呆滞让伯纳德更生气了。<br/>他换好衣服从楼上下来时汉弗莱已经去遛狗了。伯纳德在沙发周边转了一圈，果然任何前一晚的痕迹都没发现，只有地毯不见了，应该是弄脏了。这件事不能这样过去，他下定决心，要让汉弗莱知道自己对此的反感。<br/>但随即他就动摇了。某次安东当着其他人的面嘲笑他是个腼腆的书呆子，哄堂大笑里他感到那么难堪和尴尬，事后鼓起勇气和安东提出，请他不要再这样做，对方却摆出难以置信的样子看向了卡尔：“听见了吗卡尔？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——伯纳德，开个玩笑而已，这都受不了，还说不是腼腆的书呆子？”<br/>当时他感到了加倍的难堪和无地自容。但是这次不一样，他已经有了经验，知道汉弗莱一定会说他小题大做，但他决心为自己出头，不要这种事情再次发生。<br/>汉弗莱很快就回来了，手上提着东西。<br/>“我买了早餐，熏牛肉三明治。还有醒酒片。”<br/>汉弗莱的语气柔和得很，帮他把餐位收拾好，倒了牛奶，糖罐摆到跟前，醒酒药加进去，招呼他过去吃。<br/>“头很疼吧？”<br/>伯纳德没说话，汉弗莱又走到他跟前，不自在地清了清嗓子。<br/>“对不起，是……我的错。昨天我心情不好，想喝几杯，又想跟你一起。你喝了酒的样子——我看着实在太喜欢了，就……”汉弗莱瘪着嘴耸了耸肩，“对不起。”<br/>他是因为喜欢我。伯纳德疼痛的大脑只消化出这条信息，纵使仍然感到不适，也在使他攒聚的情绪慢慢释放开去了。<br/>伯纳德一声不吭地走到了餐桌边，汉弗莱又帮他推了下牛奶。“吃点东西，再把这个喝了，过会儿就没那么难受了。”<br/>“头疼吗？还是肌肉疼？”<br/>“……都疼。”伯纳德咕哝着，还是应了，低头吃东西时感觉到汉弗莱的视线投在他的身上，随后又心虚地移开。<br/>“我本想这周末带你去跳舞的，现在看来你需要好好休息。是我的错。”<br/>不用和汉弗莱交锋以申明自己的态度让伯纳德轻松了不少，对方的道歉虽然不能消除他对昨晚的反感，也能够在理性上为他的原谅提供理由了。<br/>那一整天汉弗莱的态度都是既温柔又关切，中午还拉着他上楼午睡，帮他把帘子放好，水放在床头，耐心地解释说午觉有助于消除他宿醉的头疼，殷勤得让伯纳德动摇自己发脾气的立场。<br/>但是汉弗莱自己则借口佣人要来打扫而下楼去了，直到晚上才拖着身体躺在了他旁边。汉弗莱掀开被子钻进来，手两次“不经意”地碰到了伯纳德的身体。<br/>伯纳德知道他是装的，因此那只手第三次碰到他，并轻轻握住他的手时，伯纳德躲开了。他感到身后的人僵了一瞬，随即躺下来，在他耳边轻声道歉。<br/>“对不起伯纳德，我也是喝多了酒，控制不住自己的情绪……保证不会有下一次。伯纳德？……伯尼？别生我的气，我们在一起可以做很多快乐的事，比如去兜风、骑马……下周五我带你去酒吧怎么样？伯尼——”<br/>汉弗莱声音拖得长长的，显得可怜极了。<br/>见他没有说话，那只手慢慢地落在了他的身上，一点一点地，小心翼翼。<br/>“伯尼……”<br/>这次伯纳德没有躲开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱很难不觉察，纵使伯纳德嘴上原谅了他，纵使伯纳德没有离开，纵使每当他回家伯纳德仍旧及时地出现在门口，但是对方对他似乎不似原先那么尊敬了。<br/>倒不是伯纳德对他无礼或者傲慢，而是——汉弗莱斟酌再次，不得不选择那个准确的此语：平等。这是无法接受的！汉弗莱想到，以伯纳德的年龄、阅历和学识，他应该仰视自己，敬慕自己，恭顺自己，而不是像现在这样不卑不亢！<br/>当他因为想到这些而气鼓鼓的时候，伯纳德正盘腿在单人沙发上看书，很久没有理会他了。即使他过去倒了几次酒，破天荒地没人请就掏出雪茄，因为喜欢的杂志不见了而上上下下翻翻找找甚至嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语，伯纳德最多也是抬头看了眼就无声地又低下头了。<br/>汉弗莱心烦意乱得无法做下任何事。两条狗狗就在旁边，汉弗莱摸了两把，起身去厨房端了两块没吃完的烤鸡肉出来。马基和雅维利闻到香味就冲了上去，从厨房门口开始就绕着他脚边转，尾巴翘着扫来扫去，眼睛直盯着他手上的肉，张着嘴口水快要流下来。<br/>汉弗莱往伯纳德那边扫了一眼，对方并没有被这一幕吸引。<br/>“坐！”<br/>两条狗坐好了汉弗莱才把盘子分别摆在他们面前，还没碰到地面狗头已经伸进了盘子。<br/>“不许吃。不许！后退！！”<br/>马基和雅维利眼巴巴地又坐好了，等着主人把盘子摆好放整齐，他们伸着舌头等着开吃的指令。<br/>“不许动。没有我的命令不许吃。”<br/>汉弗莱说完又拿起了报纸，抖了两下立起来读，腿也翘了起来。狗子们开始还以为很快就能开吃，但耐心很快就耗光了，马基见主人并没有允许的意思，便“咛咛”地叫了两声，提醒汉弗莱他们在等待，可怜极了。<br/>雅维利躁动不安地在盘子旁又转又嗅，哼哧哼哧地垂着舌头，倒是马基暗示了几次都无果后就趴了下来，下巴贴在地上，百无聊赖。<br/>报纸后面的汉弗莱很久没动过了，好不容易报纸响了一声，两条狗立刻敏捷地抬起了头，但主人只是换了个姿势翘腿。<br/>于是两颗毛茸茸的头又低了下去，这次雅维利也坐下了。马基等了一会儿就偷眼去看主人，见汉弗莱没反应就一点点往前伸嘴，伸一下看一眼，觉得安全便更进一步，舌头已经要碰到盘子里的肉了。<br/>“马基？”<br/>冷冰冰的声音传来，马基吓得缩了回去，舌头在嘴上舔了好几圈，而主人只是又翻过一版，舒服地看了下去。<br/>房间很安静，静到汉弗莱以为自己听见了金毛犬口水滴在地上的声音，他希望伯纳德也听到了。<br/>汉弗莱抬眼确认了一下，雅维利因为他这一打量充满希望地站了起来，但主人并没理他，忠诚的狗狗等了一会儿只好再次失望地趴下。<br/>“阿维，马基，去吃。”<br/>伯纳德不知道什么时候开始关注这边的情况，他声音冷冷的，狗子们扭头看他，但是没敢去动那两块香飘客厅的烤肉。<br/>汉弗莱挑挑眉，语气里既有告诫也有炫耀：“我想这是我的狗。”<br/>书被拍在了沙发上，伯纳德两步来到狗狗们身边，一手拎起一块肉送进了他们嘴里。<br/>“你在做什么，他们不够乖吗？”<br/>“我愿称之为‘忠诚训练’。”汉弗莱的眼神只从报纸里抬起了一瞬。<br/>“他们一直都很听话！”<br/>“那是因为他们喜欢你的指令。如果不让他们痛苦，怎么知道他们服从的是你的意志而不是他们自己的？*”<br/>“你是想要被爱还是被恐惧？**”<br/>汉弗莱被伯纳德反映迅速的还击打得有些措手不及，他赢得了想要的关注，却显然没有得到想要的尊重，甚至还失去了一些。<br/>至于这个问题本身，汉弗莱倒不觉得多难回答，别人的恐惧带来的是权力，而对爱的依赖带来的是危机。<br/>他想要给出那个马基雅维利式的回答，嘴张开却又合上了，最后拧了拧脖子，抬起下巴说到：“我都要。”<br/>“你无法两个都得到，”伯纳德收完盘子坚定地看着他，“因为你无法确定对方所说的‘爱’是不是出于服从。”<br/>汉弗莱吃了一惊。伯纳德言语的机巧出乎他的意料，同时其中的道理又让他无法反驳。<br/>“另外，”伯纳德淡淡地说到，“我常常觉得上帝对亚伯拉罕的考验是很愚蠢的。”<br/>对方说完就端着盘子到厨房去了。雅维利吃完了肉满足地哈哧着，马基还会不安地偷瞄他几眼。伯纳德的背影比他想的还要高挑，薄薄的居家服下筋肉明显。汉弗莱甚至觉得自己是头一次从这个视角看过去，伯纳德今日的身影和谈吐都让他陌生。<br/>晚上汉弗莱多用了一点须后水，他记得伯纳德说过喜欢这个味道。自从上次的不愉快以来，他们已经很有几天没做过爱了，但汉弗莱相信他对伯纳德的吸引力并没有减弱，自己的风度、身体和技巧依然会让少年失控，而对方对控制的失去就是他对控制的获得，足以找回刚刚的口角中失掉的面子。<br/>现在他就要证明这一点。<br/>汉弗莱从背后靠近了侧躺着的伯纳德，手滑过腰际摸到他身前。<br/>“汉弗莱，我不想——”<br/>在对方能说完整拒绝的话前，汉弗莱含住了伯纳德的耳尖，从他耳后向下舔吮，再轻咬着耳垂研磨。<br/>伯纳德的吐息立刻乱了，耳朵又红又烫，但还是想要拨开他的手。<br/>“我们今天来做点不一样的，”汉弗莱贴着伯纳德的耳朵说着，手探进对方的睡裤里，故意压低声音，“我想你会喜欢的。”<br/>趁着伯纳德一瞬间的动摇，汉弗莱半是用力半是轻声诱哄地让他转了过来，自己则欺身而上，褪下了伯纳德的睡裤，随后分开对方的双腿将其折了起来。<br/>汉弗莱握着伯纳德的膝弯推，让那处幽密的所在暴露出来。他低下头，舌尖扫过了那处他进入过多次的地方。<br/>“汉弗莱！！”<br/>伯纳德猛地吸了口气，显然没有想到他要这么做，同时大腿内侧因为他一下一下的舔舐而微微颤动。<br/>汉弗莱先前摇摆了好一会儿，最后令他决定这样做的理由是伯纳德这小混账没有请示他就自己洗了澡躺下睡了。他必须找回主场。<br/>现在看来他的决定是正确的，汉弗莱不免自得，同时嘴上更加用力，伯纳德敏感的地方被他撩拨得一颤一颤，伸出手胡乱地摸着他的后脑。<br/>伯纳德的大胆令他稍有不满，但不时在他卷曲的头发间穿过的手指带来的更多的是他那时还没意识到的满足。汉弗莱努力把舌尖探进去，引发了伯纳德更为激动的反应。<br/>抬起头来时汉弗莱笑了，伯纳德同他对视，这几天的冷淡加温了不少。还不够，汉弗莱想。<br/>他冲动地再次埋下了头，这次是吻上了伯纳德挺立的阴茎，随后满意地听到了对方惊惶的、瑟缩的声音。<br/>“汉、汉——！”<br/>稍加舔弄之后汉弗莱直接张开口腔将其尽可能地全部纳入了进去。他是第一次服务别人，但并没感到反感。伯纳德紧张地乱抓，一动也不敢动，他稍微变化下刺激方式对方就会抓得更紧。<br/>伯纳德的阴茎在他口腔中饱满地跳动，显然到了释放的边缘，这让汉弗莱更加高兴了。他一边努力适应着新的角色，一边小心观察着。<br/>他退开得并不完全及时。伯纳德的精液一部分落在了他的锁骨上，汉弗莱用手刮了下来，并且决定不能给伯纳德知道自己口腔里也有一部分，纵使那需要他不动声色地咽掉。<br/>高潮过后伯纳德眼神迷迷茫茫地同他对视，就像以前那些次一样敞开和柔软。伯纳德反应过来后忙不迭地给他擦拭道歉，汉弗莱摸着他的头说“没关系”，随后下床假装要去浴室清洁。<br/>“汉弗莱？”伯纳德迟疑着叫他，“……就这样吗？”<br/>按照汉弗莱的预想，他要勾着伯纳德主动开口要求更多，说出露骨的话来向他求欢。现在他离成功只差一步，却没法乔模乔样地做下去，因为他的嘴角抑制不住地弯起。反正是背对着的，汉弗莱决定放任自己在胜利的喜悦中沉浸一会儿。<br/>“咳，”他努力收住笑容，心脏为即将问出的问题而突突直跳，“那——你愿意更进一步吗？”<br/>“是的。”伯纳德立刻给出了让他安心的回答，语气中已经没有了疏离和冷漠。<br/>汉弗莱更加喜悦，反身回到床上，在伯纳德因为他的亲吻闭上眼睛时再次笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>*化用自《1984》。《是，首相》小说中教育那一章吉姆称汉弗莱的想法是“奥威尔式的”，这里算玩个梗吧。<br/>**马基雅维利在《君主论》中提出了一个命题：君主应该被爱戴还是被恐惧？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纵使汉弗莱相信他已经收拾好了灌酒事件的余波，伯纳德在他身边再次开朗活泼起来，但当他听到伯纳德打电话时还是忍不住停下来听着。<br/>伯纳德躺在床上，脸朝外，拿着电话很久没开腔，只是认真地听着，不时附和两句。汉弗莱本来拿了衣服要下楼，现在脚就被听不见的通话黏住了，在床边背对着伯纳德，想从蛛丝马迹中判断少年的口风是否严实，有没有说出任何可能会让家长怀疑的话。<br/>他摆弄了领带又摆弄袜子，伯纳德的回复都是不痛不痒，单个的无意义音节连情绪都很难揣测。汉弗莱担心自己逗留得太久过于明显，便走进了卫生间。<br/>他开了水，打开柜子门又关上，故意弄出很大声响，希望伯纳德认为他在里面忙着，可人却一直没有离开浴室门。<br/>“……我知道了……嗯嗯……你们喝了一个很棒的下午茶……”<br/>伯纳德的语气没那么热情，甚至有些心不在焉，汉弗莱希望那是出于对长辈唠叨的不耐烦，而不是别有心事。<br/>那天早上醒来，他根据凌乱的现场在脑海中还原了自己夜里的行径，汉弗莱几乎不敢相信，一向自矜理智冷静和优雅绅士的他竟然会有如此有失体面、有违礼数的举止。他尤其不愿伯纳德、那个对他充满崇拜的少年这样认为，。<br/>好在伯纳德未必受过这方面的正当教育，作为对方的第一任老师，汉弗莱庆幸自己正拥有着定义善恶的权力。<br/>于是他将忐忑不安伪装成若无其事，试图以此向伯纳德传达一个信号：昨晚发生的事情都是正常而正当的。<br/>就像他一直以来做的。每次他在床上想要跟伯纳德做些不一样的事情，都是通过让对方认同这没什么了不起来实现的。他一点点加码，玩得越来越开，伯纳德都尽管稍有迟疑但最终照单全收了。<br/>可是那一次这招数失败了。虽然汉弗莱自己也不能完全回忆起夜里的情景，但他记得最后伯纳德脸上淌着的眼泪。也许自己真的令他不适了。汉弗莱不安又悔恨地想。<br/>无法可想又不愿低头之时他牵起躁动着想要出去遛弯的狗狗，随即在清晨的寒风将酒意完全带走之时想到了一个骇人的念头，如同拴着巨石的麻绳在无人处日渐磨损，最终靠着轰然巨响被人知晓：<br/>伯纳德可能会告诉父母的。<br/>是的，他还小，即使做错了事也会被原谅，这就是他求助家长的底气。何况伯纳德从家里获得了那么多的支持和爱，受委屈后求助于家庭本来就是自然而然的选择。<br/>汉弗莱全然无法按捺住突突狂跳的心脏，止不住想象如果他自己的所作所为被亲朋知道将会怎样，他唯一能够想到的指望就是伯纳德暂时的克制和永久的原谅。<br/>于是他跑去最近的店铺买了早点和解酒药，态度极好地迈进家门，希望通过道歉和关怀稳住伯纳德，令这一事件的余震局限在两人之间。<br/>那天早上他小心地试探了，伯纳德并没有打出过电话，这让他稍微安心了一些。很少离家的少年跟父母的通话是很频繁的，但这几日却恰恰断档，每次汉弗莱下班问起伯纳德都说没打，这增加了他的疑虑。<br/>“……好啦妈妈，我要去花园看书了……不，我现在不想回家。我再待几天嘛，申请大学还有时间呢。”<br/>躲在卫生间的汉弗莱这下完全放心了，看来伯纳德确实并未向家里透露风声。这几天他故意拿出东西来教伯纳德，对方的求知若渴让他很受用，有时候意外地伯纳德知道得比他多，汉弗莱就不得不拿出更多、更深的东西来，包装在长句和术语之下，好收获他想要的那种懵懂又崇拜的表情。<br/>伯纳德确实比他想的有主见，但也有限。<br/>汉弗莱“碰巧”在伯纳德挂上电话时从洗手间走了出来，少年翻身下床，汉弗莱笑着问他要不要去酒吧。<br/>“要！我本想问你打算什么时候兑现诺言呢。”<br/>伯纳德的眼中好像有星星，又闪又亮。汉弗莱噙着笑教给他酒吧的种类及其承担的社会功能。<br/>“我要去你去的那种。就是我第一天来的时候你说找人做爱的那种！”<br/>汉弗莱顿住了。他确实有带伯纳德去个安静的、文艺的酒吧的打算，但现在看来蒙混过关很难。<br/>“我想知道你们这种人的世界嘛，”伯纳德用着对妈妈撒娇的那种语气，“不对，是我们这种人！是你教我变成这样的，不能把我扔在半路！”<br/>是吗？汉弗莱感到怀疑，他真的把伯纳德变成“我们”了？不，没有。他看着伯纳德的眼神，很容易得出结论。<br/>但是他应该如此。他本想慢慢教会伯纳德“性伴”这回事，区别于夫妻、爱人和朋友，只是身体的接触而无感情的交流与社会的连结的那回事。<br/>但在他能够找到个合适时机开口之前，伯纳德在酣热之时说出了表白的话语。汉弗莱感到惊惶，但自己也不知道为什么地没有拒绝或是说明。第二天一早他就认识到了此举的失误：他失去了澄清的最佳时机。<br/>但是没有关系，年轻人的爱情都是短暂的。他们缺乏对人际关系的经验、缺乏对自己人生的规划，不知道社会的规则和约束，却偏偏有着最充沛的感情、读着最廉价的书。<br/>就像他的父母一样，当年奋不顾身、冲动结合，所谓“爱情”都没支撑到他记事就已消磨殆尽。只有亲朋聚会时他才会听到关于父母爱情的“传奇”，而平日只剩下算计与合作的两人还会笑眯眯地应下，惺惺作态地亲一下脸颊或者碰碰手演出恩爱有加。<br/>“有这样有爱的父母一定很幸福吧，小汉皮？”<br/>漂亮的表姐蹲下来啄吻他的额头，彼时年幼的汉弗莱想说出实话，却因为母亲微笑中带着威胁的目光而改了口，从此就学会了配合父母演戏。<br/>他认为自己有幸可以避免重蹈覆辙，而伯纳德——至少不会跌倒在他这里。<br/>“这条领带配上刚好。”<br/>准备去酒吧的下午，伯纳德很早就开始犹豫应该如何打扮，汉弗莱看不下去，亲自动手帮他搭配。因为伯纳德厌烦了总穿的那几套，汉弗莱便拿出了一条自己的领带和口袋巾，帮他搭配出了不一样的感觉。<br/>“等下。”汉弗莱拦住了急着去照镜子的人，蹲下来帮伯纳德整理裤脚，连褶子的走向都要安排好。<br/>他起身时伯纳德还在盯着他看，汉弗莱把人领到穿衣镜前面：<br/>“看看。”<br/>“好诶！”伯纳德的眼睛几乎在放光，左转转右转转地看。<br/>汉弗莱突然拉住了他。<br/>“……不行，去脱了。”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“穿成这样，你的搭讪都不会停。”<br/>伯纳德的脸“腾”地红了。“会、会吗？”<br/>“去，换下来。”<br/>汉弗莱帮他又挑了一套黑色带暗纹的西装，配上小方领衬衫，又在自己的衣柜里打量那几条为数不多的纯色领带，最终选中了一条孔雀绿的。<br/>伯纳德穿上这身给人的感觉要成熟一些，并且带着神秘和调皮，不像先前那样乖巧和书卷气。汉弗莱左右看看满意了不少，打扮得坏一点，能避免许多不怀好意的轻视和欺负。<br/>汉弗莱自己则搭配得偏于文雅和经典，一边收拾一边加急给第一次去酒吧的少年普及一些基本礼仪和规则，满意地沐浴在少年求知若渴的崇拜眼神里。<br/>“还有，记着，这件事不要告诉姨夫姨母。”<br/>“只说是去酒吧也不行吗？”<br/>“唔……那就说去了文艺俱乐部吧，”汉弗莱发动车子前看向副驾驶的少年，“你知道长大成人的标志是什么吗？”<br/>“……肯定不是能去酒吧？”<br/>汉弗莱笑了，踩下油门：“是拥有、并能够保守秘密。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德坐在副驾驶，刚刚入夜的凉风吹进车里，把他在家时精心打理的头发吹散了。汉弗莱在开车的空隙看着他笑，笑话伯纳德在去酒吧的车里竟然坐出了一种仪式感。<br/>伯纳德把手肘搭在车窗上，嘴角翘着，让汉弗莱看出了他刚来的那天故意扮坏的恶少感。自从他三言两语降服伯纳德以后，对方的这种神情就很少出现了，取而代之的是捧着书不撒手的呆子气和时刻追逐他的崇拜眼神。<br/>汉弗莱的思绪随着畅通的路途越飘越远，开始浮现出花花恶少勾引良善文官的低俗戏码，并且好心情地盘算着如何能让伯纳德同意陪他演一次。<br/>酒吧的入口对着一条安静的小路，不大的灯牌挂在墙上，闪着红色的光。汉弗莱停好车就往过走，并没有礼貌地为伯纳德指路。他知道刚刚成年的年轻人正在拘谨而好奇地跟在他后面，不知道该朝着哪一扇门走去。<br/>“强尼家”。<br/>汉弗莱推开那扇黑漆铁门，把伯纳德让了进去。他们刚刚出现在门口，吧台边正在交谈的两人就停了下来，高高瘦瘦的那个有点含胸，径直朝他们走来。<br/>“嘿！汉皮！好久不见！终于找回你的街区地图了？”<br/>“强尼。”汉弗莱只是点到为止地同他打了招呼，对方回头朝吧台喊话：<br/>“两杯！老样子！给汉弗莱和他的……？”<br/>“表弟。”汉弗莱答到。<br/>“表弟！”强尼给酒保交代完便笑着朝伯纳德伸出手，他的衬衫挂在身上晃荡，袖口卷着，汉弗莱相信无需自己介绍伯纳德也知道这是酒吧的老板。<br/>他没想到的是，本该拘束地贴在他身边的“表弟”此时却一只手插进了裤袋里，重心压在一条腿上，嘴角往一头翘起，流里流气的模样。<br/>汉弗莱忍不住翻了个白眼。伯纳德跟他学了这么久，还只会用这招来唬人？都是个中老手了，怕不是要被那些熟客笑话死。<br/>跟老板驴唇不对马嘴地寒暄了两句，汉弗莱都能看出伯纳德快撑不住了。刚好这时酒保调好了他们的酒，汉弗莱赶紧制止了伯纳德进一步的愚蠢行为，示意他跟自己去取酒。<br/>强尼嘱咐他们好好玩就侧身让开，刚刚路过他身边，汉弗莱就感觉到有一只手摸在了自己的屁股上，他转过头咬牙切齿地瞪着伯纳德，对方有些紧张地咽了下口水，随后又挺直胸膛，挂上了虚张声势的恶少面孔。<br/>汉弗莱听到了强尼低低的笑声，脸一下子红了。他倒不是担心别人不能看出他才是主导的那一个，而是为以后如何向别人解释自己哪找来这么个活宝而头疼。<br/>好在他那个眼神过后伯纳德老实了许多，当然更有可能的是因为走到了酒吧的内部，发现这里并没有那种恶少想象的习气，反而和外面相似地都是些衣冠楚楚的谦谦绅士，因此自觉改变了举止。<br/>汉弗莱这才满意了些，同时也没忘了想想回去如何教训下这个小混蛋，让他再也不敢在人前靠着轻薄自己来虚张声势。或许他今晚想玩的花样就可以让伯纳德拿错误抵了，既然喜欢当恶少，那不妨就给他机会演一演。<br/>吧台附近是搭讪的所在，大家不会像在外面那样拘谨，陌生人也能自然地开启话题。汉弗莱像往常一样拿了酒在附近待了一会儿，来同他说话的都是些老朋友，不乏和他约过数次的那种。<br/>显然他们都看出了他和伯纳德的关系，眼睛贼溜溜地觑着伯纳德，又阴阳怪气地打趣他，这让他感到有些不适。汉弗莱担心伯纳德会从只言片语中知晓些什么，哪怕只是被引起好奇心，都足够令他感到棘手了。<br/>他引着伯纳德走远了一点，找了个桌子坐下，这边清净许多。看他坐下伯纳德才跟着坐，过一会儿汉弗莱翘起脚，伯纳德也学着翘起脚，并有样学样地换了只手来拿杯子。<br/>这附近有一扇门，里面是另一个大房间，有桌球、飞镖一类的游戏陈设。来之前汉弗莱曾给伯纳德讲过，现在少年就时不时往里面瞟，又不敢看很久，显然是怕不够酷。<br/>“感觉怎么样？”<br/>伯纳德点了点头。“很好。”<br/>“你要不要过去看看？记着我告诉过你的，先别接受别人的酒，最好自己的杯子满着，别给他们提出的机会。如果严肃地拒绝，一般人都是会后退的。”<br/>他看出了伯纳德的不安，应该是想要他带着去，但又不好意思说出口。<br/>“去吧，有事到这边找我。”<br/>汉弗莱自己则端着杯子换了个位置。<br/>“得了，别装什么惊讶了，”他在一名棕色头发的男人身边坐下，“自打我进来你就在看我。”<br/>被识破的人坦坦荡荡地笑了，修剪得精致整齐的眉毛挑了挑。“好久不见。”<br/>“确实，”汉弗莱的位置对着角落，回身又扫视了一圈酒吧，并没找到几个他搜寻的身影，“最近怎么样，英格曼？”<br/>“没别人那么精彩，显然。老样子罢了，感谢上帝。”<br/>“你指的是……？”<br/>“佩吉找到了真爱，”英格曼笑着，“第……三十三、还是三十四次？打我认识他开始计数。”<br/>“也就是半年前，”汉弗莱配合着认真地点了点头，“这次的结局是什么？”<br/>“还没结局，不过我想如果你见过那位，也会得出他是个拜金男的结论。”<br/>“唔，这对佩吉倒是‘新鲜’。那么南森呢？我们的另一位‘真爱追求者先生’？”<br/>英格曼这次是真诚地疑惑着皱了眉，“他比你晚几天也没出现了，我一度以为你们约好的呢。希望是他发现了来这里寻找真爱乃是缘木求鱼吧。”<br/>“希望是他发现寻找真爱乃是痴心妄想吧。”<br/>“总好过又到别处去丢人现眼。”<br/>“总好过真的找到了真爱。”<br/>两人噗哧笑出了声，汉弗莱又提起了另一个人，这次英格曼没有顺着他说下去，汉弗莱对此早有预感。<br/>“来说说你吧——汉弗莱，他就是你这么久没出现的原因？”英格曼拿眉毛指了指游戏室的方向，但并没有回头看，“被小男孩俘获了？他真的能进酒吧了？”<br/>“得了，英格曼。你认识我不是一两天了，别说这种蠢话。”<br/>“可他对你挺认真嘛，一个小少爷，眼睛乖乖地粘在你身上，你们刚进门时我还以为阿普比先生也忙着去寻找真爱了呢。”<br/>汉弗莱感到一阵强烈的不安，但是忙着反驳对方的时候并没有时间去辨析它的来源。“唔，年轻人嘛，都是见一个爱一个的，我们得原谅他们的天真和幼稚。”<br/>“所以你带他来这儿？”英格曼似笑非笑地问，“帮他克服你？”<br/>汉弗莱未置可否，又喝了一口马上就只剩下冰块的酒。<br/>“别怪我怀疑，”这次英格曼很认真，“你原先从来不碰小男孩，你的口味不是三件套职场精英吗？原来我们还取笑老维克，说没本事的人才会去骗无知的小男孩，现在怎么说？”<br/>“我没有骗过任何人。”汉弗莱不知道如何解释更多，便拉下脸希望对方注意界限。他清楚，否认和伯纳德有过关系是没用的，他这位朋友是如此敏锐，不过这原先于他是乐趣，现在却成了烦恼。<br/>“那就好，”英格曼注视了他片刻，随即友好地笑了，“这么说你也知道小男孩的好了？我最近也正好想要尝试，你有认识的给我介绍一下？最好像——”英格曼再次用眉毛指了指游戏室，也同样地没有真正回头，只是示意汉弗莱告诉他那位同伴的名字。<br/>“伯纳德。”<br/>“——像伯纳德那样，”他凑近了一些，放低声音，“有腰有屁股，举止又轻佻的。体验一定很棒吧？”<br/>汉弗莱从头顶到脚趾没有一根汗毛是舒坦的，喝下去的酒都不顺。他目视前方本能地往旁边躲了一下，应付的话也是脱口而出。<br/>“我的口味没有变。”<br/>英格曼得逞地笑了，还是离得那样近地看着他：“那这伯纳德是怎么回事？”<br/>“寄宿在我家的远方亲戚，”汉弗莱努力做出该有的轻松姿态，转着杯子看向对方，“送到嘴边的小绵羊，不吃白不吃。”<br/>汉弗莱相信自己的坦荡起了效果，因为英格曼已经坐直了，肩膀也放松下来，像往常一样带着满不在乎的微笑。“那就好，我还怕是你勾引了乖乖少爷呢。我可得提醒你，不要做那个改变他人人生的人。”<br/>“我知道，我有办法退步抽身。”<br/>汉弗莱不安的心脏终于找到了锚点，英格曼给了他答案，他还没找到全身而退的方式。他怕的是打破伯纳德那颗心的同时会引发巨大的反弹，他怕伯纳德还没有好聚好散的自觉，会因为他的摊牌而歇斯底里。他怕年轻人不知轻重找到家人朋友，让他颜面扫地，甚至锒铛入狱。他怕——。<br/>“汉弗莱。”<br/>并没有太多时间给他反刍自己的情绪，大概只有那么两个吐息的时间，伯纳德的声音就在他们背后响了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚走进酒吧，伯纳德就感到了一丝异样。几乎门一响起就开始了，陆陆续续有人往这边看，很轻很快，一下子就转开，让他捕捉不到，但又足够给他察觉。<br/>那个细细高高叫做“强尼”的人想必就是老板，他迎候汉弗莱的方式显示出他们相交已久，老板和酒保都很清楚他饮酒的喜好。两人交谈的时候伯纳德就往周围看，包括零零星星围着人的吧台、沙发区一双双一队队的酒客、套间墙上被扎得花花绿绿的靶子等等。酒吧里光线昏暗，特别是大门右侧那一小片区域，伯纳德往那看了一眼。<br/>老天。<br/>背对着他坐着一位先生和一个男孩，那位先生的手正顺着男孩细瘦的脊背往下摸，已然是滑到了屁股上，随后还捏了一把。<br/>意识到自己的失礼，伯纳德赶紧回过了头。刚刚的画面在他脑海中挥之不去，在公共场合如此行事给了他不小的冲击。他模糊地记得自己移开视线之前那位先生又把手抬了起来，大概是要转过男孩的头同自己接吻。<br/>伯纳德的脸烧了起来。老板打趣似地跟他寒暄了几句，可他还没有学会汉弗莱那种机智而锋利的应对，他感到自己丢了脸，何况周遭还有着无数“不经意”的注视。好在名叫强尼的人并没有打算让他出丑，很快就放过了他。<br/>伯纳德才不要别人以为他是什么任人揉捏的小兔子，他是纵横乡里的恶少。路过老板身边时他故意摸了把汉弗莱的屁股，对方一个眼神警告就让他瘪了下去。<br/>好在里面并没有什么冲击他的画面，这里的酒客有男有女，和其它的社交场合比只是多了些吵闹而已。伯纳德稍微安下了心，跟着汉弗莱找了个地方坐下。<br/>不同于汉弗莱，伯纳德感到自己还不属于这里，他抓紧观察着周围人的举止，又因为过于小心警惕而显得更加格格不入。<br/>“去吧，有事到这边找我。”<br/>汉弗莱让他自己过去玩了。他是很想去看看，但是还没那个勇气去面对可能出现的丢脸和随之而来的嘲笑。<br/>求助本身也是种丢脸。伯纳德装作不在意一般进去了，手上拿着那杯没怎么喝过的酒。还好，进去之后并没有人理他，他在外围看了一会儿桌球，为了掩饰尴尬不住地抿酒。<br/>身体热起来时伯纳德想起了那晚醉酒的经历。沉醉时怎么聚也聚不起来的神智和力气让他感到后怕，在这种地方喝醉更不是什么好主意。<br/>趁人不注意，伯纳德往花盆了倒了大半杯，只剩一点点送进嘴里，而后发出意犹未尽的叹息，拿着空杯子去了吧台。<br/>他牢牢记着汉弗莱教给他的酒吧礼仪，这里没有有形的队伍，但服务是顺序井然的。他站在吧台边，等着前面的人点单。但是汉弗莱似乎忘记了教他各种饮品的别名和简称，伯纳德发现那对他做出经常来的样子是很重要的。<br/>“你好，我叫赛思。似乎是第一次见你？”<br/>“啊，呃，你好，是的。我是说，我确实第一次到这家来。”<br/>伯纳德回过头，看到一位梳着黑发的男人，颈下一朵酒红色的领结，大概不到三十岁的样子，手肘压在吧台上，正歪着头看他，金属框的眼镜闪着光。<br/>“我看到你和阿普比先生一起进来的，他很不错吧？”<br/>对方的态度平和而从容，伯纳德赶紧调整了自己的姿态，想表现得轻松一些。<br/>“是的。”<br/>随后伯纳德体味出了这话里的另一层含义，立刻感到如芒在背。赛思微笑着看着他，一脸的戏谑，虽然并没有什么敌意。他没忘记留意着酒保那边的动向，适时遥遥举杯，用空杯示意下一个该自己了。<br/>“为、为什么这么问？”<br/>赛思没说话，抿了口酒笑得眉眼弯弯。“我请你一杯？”<br/>“啊，不用了，”伯纳德还没消化完那笑容里的深意就急着跑掉，“到我了！”<br/>刚刚逃开伯纳德就后悔了，他感到自己违反了这里的某种规矩。好在酒保的笑容是真挚自然的，伯纳德定了下神。<br/>“请给我杯橙汁，谢谢。”<br/>随后他就听到了来自身后的、低低的笑声。伯纳德没回头，橙汁很快灌好了。他接过来，想着汉弗莱教给他的给小费礼仪，不要直接给钱，要说“你也来一杯吗”。<br/>“你也来一杯吗？”<br/>这次酒保也笑出了声，虽然玩笑多于嘲讽，还是让伯纳德面红耳赤。<br/>“谢谢，我待会儿会给自己来一杯——橙汁的。你的找零。”<br/>伯纳德离开吧台时又看了眼赛思。如果这里真的是汉弗莱找人做爱的地方，那么像赛思这样和汉弗莱有过历史的还会有别人。<br/>他忽然感到浑身不适，系在他领下的汉弗莱的领带勒得他喘不过气，连同手里的橙汁都在让他无地自容。<br/>伯纳德不敢一个人乱跑，怕再引起什么嘲笑。他看向之前坐的地方，汉弗莱不在那里。伯纳德慌了一瞬，环视一周才在角落里看到了汉弗莱的背影。<br/>伯纳德定住了。<br/>大概是“小男孩”开始吸引了他的注意力，随后一个接一个的词语在西装革履的两人口中串成句子，像钉子一样把他钉在原地。<br/>那个同他无数次肌肤相亲、耳鬓厮磨的人正如同审视一件器物般点评着，冷漠得让伯纳德不敢相信他谈论的对象是自己，但是汉弗莱清清楚楚地吐出了他的名字。<br/>棕色头发的人靠近汉弗莱，语气猎奇，态度娱乐。伯纳德没听清那几句私语，可那人退开时轻浮的笑意绝不会让人有什么善意的推测。<br/>“送到嘴边的小绵羊，不吃白不吃。”<br/>伯纳德只觉得冷，从头顶到脚尖、从皮肤到骨髓都冷。汉弗莱很多次把他和动物相比，在床上时说他像头鹿，见他啃胡萝卜说他像阿维，因为他蜷在椅子里说他像猫咪，一边捏他屁股一边说他是小兔子，低头看他时没头没尾地说他像阿维，还因为他的姓氏开玩笑叫过他“绵羊先生”。<br/>这些动物都是多么软弱无害啊。<br/>——“如果要担心，倒是该担心你太傻太容易骗。”<br/>伯纳德想起初见那天汉弗莱评价他的话，以及那时对方眯着眼、嘲弄与怜悯参半的表情。<br/>好像一道复杂的数学题目，他一步步地解题，明明扞格不通还在往下运算，直到出了岔子，不得已换了一种解题思路才发现豁然开朗。<br/>汉弗莱从来没有回应过他的表白、甚至在他谈及未来时都三缄其口。那时候他没有多想，现在听了这番话才发现是顺理成章。还有汉弗莱在床上教他的东西，越来越过分，每次他觉得不适汉弗莱就会使他相信这是成年人之间常做的事情而已。<br/>伯纳德头皮发麻，悔恨像铺天盖地的海水淹没了他。是他先邀请的汉弗莱。是他多次勾引。是他情到深处说了什么“我爱你”。<br/>他拥抱着的所谓“爱人”只是将他当作一个好骗、好玩的傻子而已。他容忍着身体的不适和尊严的挫折，甚至原谅对方酒后的恶行，以为是出于爱，却原来只是满足了一个混蛋的欲望？<br/>这个混蛋如此胸有成竹，连同他身边的朋友、这酒吧里的每个人，大家都是那么优雅从容，仿佛大局在握。伯纳德从未感到如此的害怕和无助，仿佛掉进了关着狮群的地窖，呼救都怕惊醒了猛兽。<br/>“汉弗莱。”<br/>伯纳德在站得太久被发现以前喊了一句，交谈中的两个人一齐回过头来看他。<br/>“你遇到朋友了？难怪我刚刚没找到你。”<br/>他甚至客套地笑着同棕发的男人打了招呼，明知故问地请教对方名讳。<br/>“这是伯纳德，我的表弟，”汉弗莱神态自若，像是平时那样彬彬有礼，“他的酒量还不行。”<br/>汉弗莱握着他的手腕把他拉到了自己身边，无论眼神还是语气，都带着掩藏不住的炫耀，于是英格曼也就堂而皇之地打量了他一番，伯纳德简直感觉那对目光能够扒光自己。<br/>但他没有逃走，没有发作，而是强撑着做出一无所知、若无其事的样子，同后来又遇上的汉弗莱的其他“朋友”也认识了一番。<br/>每个人都知道他和汉弗莱的关系，伯纳德从大家的唇角就能读出。但那些人打量他的眼神都带着藏不住的赤裸，一个叫做布莱曼的中年人甚至在握手时用故意用指尖搔他的掌心。<br/>“汉弗莱……”<br/>伯纳德感到自己快要支撑不住了，他转向汉弗莱，对上那双演技精湛的眼睛。<br/>“我觉得有点不舒服，可能是那杯酒……我有点头疼。”<br/>汉弗莱的声音充满了关切，甚至堪称温柔：“想走了吗？正好也不早了，回家吧。”<br/>伯纳德顺着这话看了眼腕表。他忽然想起，这块名贵的宝玑还是汉弗莱第一次弄了他一脸后买给他的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回去的路上清凉而安静，夜风吹进车里，伯纳德才发觉自己的脸在烧。汉弗莱只顾开车没有说话，沉默了好一路。伯纳德感到尴尬而无措，从侧面也看不清汉弗莱的表情。<br/>“汉弗莱？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>那人并没有转头看他。<br/>“你刚刚跟朋友们聊了什么？我转了一圈，不大听得懂大家的话题。”<br/>“听不懂吗？大部分都是打发时间的闲聊和故意逗趣的争论而已，毕竟谁会在这里做有意义的事呢。”<br/>“比如呢？”<br/>“比如……比如争论老约翰会不会花一英镑去买宠物店里那条养了五年的瞎眼狗，诸如此类的。”<br/>“你和英格曼先生也是在聊这些吗？”<br/>“唔，……没有。没有，我们只是互相问候了一下而已，”汉弗莱扭头看他，“怎么？”<br/>“没什么，只是感觉无法加入你们的讨论。”<br/>“这个啊，可能这里的常客都是些年纪比较大的人，也有些酒吧挤满了你们这种刚到年龄的小男孩。我本来就是想带你去那种，是你执意要来这的。”<br/>伯纳德没再说话了。他不会让汉弗莱知道自己听见了那些话，相反，让他以为自己无知无觉反而使自己处于有利地位。伯纳德发觉自己在酒吧里一直快速跳动的心脏已经变冷了，甚至眼睛也冷了，可以这么镇定地看汉弗莱糊弄自己。<br/>他看向右边，对方抿着嘴目视前方，并没有询问他的意思。汉弗莱的侧脸被路灯照着，显得毛茸茸的，好像全无威胁，伯纳德赶紧移开了目光。<br/>于是他也把视线放到了遥远的地平线上。伯纳德想起他讲起那些现在想来过于幼稚的故事时汉弗莱也会笑眯眯地听着，想起下班时汉弗莱一进家门就从口袋里掏出他一直想要的小玩意儿，想起两个人坐在后花园一边逗弄狗狗一边喝茶，慢慢地在午后的花香里陷入沉眠……<br/>汉弗莱带他吃带他玩，给他讲那些他一时无法接受的道理，给他花样翻新的性体验，这些固然给了伯纳德极大的冲击，但当他一次次对自己承认对汉弗莱的爱时，脑海中浮现的却是那几个不起眼的瞬间。<br/>他在无聊、琐碎和无意义的黄土中深挖下去，才以为找到了爱情的根源。现在冷眼旁观，伯纳德才突然发现，原来这些温情的时光另一个人一点都不在乎。<br/>回到家已经不早了，汉弗莱难得殷勤地帮他脱下了外套，顺便在他的腰上摸了一把。以前伯纳德会笑着扭头亲他，现在却因为想到汉弗莱和英格曼的对话而感到脊背一阵发麻。<br/>汉弗莱主动来亲他了，干燥的吻落在他的耳畔。<br/>“汉弗莱……我……我今天不太舒服，我们能不能不要……”<br/>这是伯纳德第二次拒绝汉弗莱的求欢，上次的情景还记忆犹新。<br/>“这么严重？”汉弗莱立刻停了下来，捧着他的脸左右端详，“喝多了吗？”<br/>“好像不是，但是头疼，四肢也疼。”<br/>汉弗莱低下了头，额头抵着他的，手从衬衫下摆伸进去在他后背上摸了摸，喃喃自语时热气都拂在他的脸上。<br/>“发烧了？……不热，应该不是……”<br/>汉弗莱退开，关切地问：“喝了酒是不是口渴？你坐下，我去给你倒杯水。”<br/>伯纳德顺从地坐了下来，汉弗莱去厨房忙活，一边还冲他喊话。“今天只能喝清水。待会儿我给费曼医生打电话，听他怎么说。”<br/>“不不，不用了汉弗莱，我想还没有严重到要夜里打扰别人的程度。帮我加块冰，我想就该好了。”<br/>汉弗莱把杯子递到他手里，看着他喝下，而后又去柜子里找医药箱，弯着腰在矮柜的抽屉里翻翻找找。<br/>汉弗莱的衬衫还裹在身上，略微有些皱了，拿起药盒看了看又放下，而后去找下一个，觉得找对了便打开来，抠出两粒放在手帕上，最后小心地包好，拿到他面前。伯纳德吞下去时感到更加苦涩，这些不费事的关心就和那些一时兴起的小恩小惠一样，都只是汉弗莱欺骗他的手段而已。<br/>洗完澡后汉弗莱躺在了他身边，伯纳德侧卧着没有看他，汉弗莱就从后面抱着他，又摸了摸他的额头，而后捏捏他的小臂，低声问他好点没有。<br/>伯纳德不确定自己能否毫无破绽，实际上，他现在就觉得快要演不下去了。<br/>“我明天要回家了，汉弗莱。”<br/>身后的人僵了一瞬。“怎么这么急？”<br/>“爸妈催我好多次了。”<br/>“我可以和他们说，相信他们会改变主意的。”<br/>“不用了，我也想回去准备一下面试。”<br/>“……那好。”汉弗莱顿了一下，又把他抱得更紧了，“那怎么不早说，我们今天就不出去了，在家里好好吃个饭待一会儿。”<br/>伯纳德故意笑了笑。“我很庆幸我们去了酒吧。”<br/>“呵。但如果明天还不舒服我可不会让你走，”汉弗莱也笑了，“说起来我第一次去酒吧回来也生病了，还好撑了一路没被人发现，回家睡了两三天呢，后来想想应该是传染了流感吧。”<br/>“那你现在应该放开我，也许我也得了流感。”<br/>“这才不是流感的症状，希望你只是被风吹了，也许我回来的路上不该开窗的。”<br/>“恰恰相反，我觉得我是太热，喝完冰水已经感觉好多了。”<br/>汉弗莱回身关了台灯，而后又抱着他。“那就好。早点睡吧。明天要在黑天前到家就不能坐太晚的班次，早晨起来还要收拾行李，噢天，你还有好多东西在储物间呢。”<br/>汉弗莱在他身后絮絮叨叨地说着，怀抱柔软而温暖，现在于伯纳德却像荆棘一般。<br/>“如果不方便拿我就寄给你，或者找人捎过去，我想总能找到顺路的车。等明天起来我就给厨娘打电话，让她多买点食材过来，你想吃什么？我让她做给你。再做些曲奇给你路上吃吧？……伯尼？伯纳德？”<br/>伯纳德眼睛潮湿，鼻子酸涩，喉咙都黏黏的。他不敢开口，在黑暗中一动也不敢动，故意把屏住的呼吸一点一点呼出去，假装睡着了。<br/>“你睡得倒快。”<br/>汉弗莱咕哝着放开了手臂，贴着他找了个舒服的姿势也睡了。<br/>伯纳德一直没有睡着，等到路上再没一辆车经过，树上的鸟都不唱了，身旁的汉弗莱吐出绵长的呼吸，他试探着动了一下，汉弗莱没有察觉。<br/>于是伯纳德蹑手蹑脚地下了床，在黑暗中俯下身摸着床沿绕到了外面，轻轻地走到门口，转动把手。<br/>合页还算尽职尽责，虽然发出了轻微的声响，但并没有惊动床上的人。伯纳德出去后又压着把手掩上门，慢慢松开让它锁好，耳朵贴在门上听了一会儿，确定汉弗莱睡得正香才又轻手轻脚地移动。<br/>书房的灯让他久在黑暗中的眼睛不敢睁开，但伯纳德不敢给自己适应的时间，一进屋就先把一本昨天看的书放在了桌边，预备如果汉弗莱发现就说自己忘记了一个细节，前来查证。<br/>而后他拉开了汉弗莱那木制书桌的右侧第二个抽屉。抽屉很顺滑，在古铜色的拉环上稍稍勾下手指，里面满满当当但排列有序的东西就展现了出来。<br/>外面一排最上面是一本黑色皮面的笔记本，侧边插着一直纤细的走珠笔，笔别上雕刻的花体字光泽浑圆。伯纳德把手伸进两排本子之间，将里面那摞抬了起来。表层也是一些精致的本子，中间夹着一张已经写好但不知道为什么没有寄出的圣诞贺卡。伯纳德一本本翻动，直到看到最底下那些单页的纸张。<br/>细长的一张张收据或者小票，纵然纸质低廉单薄，但已经被压得平平整整，背面被笔迹印出的凸起都压平了。<br/>伯纳德把它们小心地拿了出来，按照主人装订和摆放的次序在桌面上放好。他早就知道汉弗莱将近期的日记存放于此处，他虽然自诩恶少，从不愧疚地在汉弗莱家里翻翻找找，但看人日记这样的事他也是不会做的。<br/>可这如今于他却似乎是唯一安全的、寻求答案的办法了。伯纳德知道汉弗莱会将每半个月的订成一本，因此找到他想要的那段日子的并不难。<br/>他先是拿起最新的这本，直接去看最后一页。<br/>“……晚上去了强尼家，遇到英格曼和赛思，听到了佩吉等人的趣事。早归。”<br/>底下便是空白，伯纳德的心沉下去半寸，抖着手胡乱往前翻，视线快速略过并没有捕捉到自己的名字。<br/>生日。<br/>生日！<br/>伯纳德像抓住最后一棵救命稻草般拿起了另一本，七月十五日是那叠的最后一页。<br/>“上午去伦敦，古玩市场一如既往，赝品多于真迹，附庸风雅者多于有识之士。买画一幅，书两册，破烂罐子三只。共花费四百零七磅。之后在老亨伯特处用餐，蛋糕一流，可惜牛排略老，不及往日。<br/>今夏第一次游泳。”<br/>底下就是半截的空白，伯纳德不可置信地翻动，背面是某家商店的小票，并没有半点笔迹。<br/>对了！那天他是睡前才缠上汉弗莱的，也许那时候汉弗莱已经写完了当天的日记，所以应该记在了下一天上！<br/>伯纳德立刻将下一本拿到眼前。<br/>“中午和外交部本尼用餐，听闻内阁已有共识，并未打算从中东争端中脱身。本尼提起当年服役经历，庆幸在远东战争开始前离开陆军，我深有同感……”<br/>后面的部分伯纳德没有再逐字逐句地读下去，仅仅是视线扫过他就知道其中没有关于他的内容。<br/>伯纳德的手不再颤抖，他翻到了他刚来的那天。<br/>“……在车站接到了前来度假的表弟伯纳德·伍列，没有传闻中那么顽劣，不过是青春叛逆的少爷而已，看来日子不会难过。晚上在强尼家喝了几杯，回来三言两语就制服了伍列，比我想的还容易。”<br/>伯纳德往后翻，第二天并没有再出现他的事迹了。草草翻完了那一叠，又拿起剩下的，夹在食指和拇指间快速拨动，汉弗莱紧凑清晰的书写字字句句映入眼帘，他再也没有见到自己的名字。<br/>伯纳德把这些日记放回了原处。妥妥帖帖地按顺序摞好，而后盖上那本红色皮面的本子（脊背朝外），那张抬头是“E.A.”的贺卡（背面朝下、上面朝里），两本棕色的笔记本（薄的在下，厚的在上），而后用手拨齐，将满当当、沉甸甸的，载满了历史的抽屉缓缓推进去，直到听见扣合声。<br/>伯纳德没有时间反思体味，既然确认了事实，他就更需要掩护好自己确保顺利离开。他战战兢兢地走过走廊、回到主卧、轻轻带上门，脑子里都只剩下这个念头。<br/>直到他在原本溽热、现在清凉的被窝里躺下，直到清凉再次变为溽热，伯纳德还在因为人的恶而冷汗不断。他想不明白，为什么汉弗莱这么会骗人。<br/>他想起自己看到叶斯伯森写“语言起源于人类的求爱期”还会心地微笑，将其摘录下来，将这一毫无根据的论断奉为至理名言；他发觉自己读到《死于威尼斯》时自代太深，完全曲解了文本的原意，还满怀激情地讲给汉弗莱听；他记得自己故意曲解马基雅维利的命题，将严肃的政治讨论庸俗为情情爱爱，自以为精辟地当作隐喻回击汉弗莱……<br/>更别提他兴致勃勃地规划未来，说以后怎么来找汉弗莱玩，对人家的花园和宠物大言不惭地提出自己的意见……<br/>即使收到的回应是那么敷衍他当时都没有察觉到问题，耳聋目盲地沉浸在自己一个人的感情里。伯纳德感到有无数根小刺在扎他，在他全身的皮肤上无孔不入，手无意识地攥着无法松开。羞耻感让他恨不得立即从世上消失，他简直不敢想象那个只是将他当作免费上门的性提供者的人听到这些时心里会觉得多么可笑。<br/>这个人现在就睡在他的旁边，呼吸深长，显得安稳极了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱醒来想到的头一件事就是伯纳德要走，就像出去旅行住在酒店里，一晚上盘算的都是明早的事，再加上光怪陆离的梦，他拿出半分钟定了定神才决定喊伯纳德起床。<br/>“早上好。……伯尼！伯纳德？”<br/>他叫了好几声伯纳德才咕哝着翻了身，一副不想起床的样子。但红红的眼睛和沉重的黑眼圈让汉弗莱觉得他睡得并不好。<br/>“还不舒服吗？”<br/>汉弗莱把他摁在床上，拿额头去碰额头，伯纳德一边说着“已经好了”一边试图推开他。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“……我要去洗手间！”<br/>“‘早安’都忘了？嗯？打算把我教你的都留下？”<br/>硬是在伯纳德的脸上啄了一口，听到了满意的话汉弗莱才放开他，少年光着脚“蹬蹬”地跑进了洗手间。汉弗莱到楼下去洗漱，换了衣服，胡须还没打理完就听见伯纳德下了楼，狗链子叮叮当当地响。<br/>“等等我，伯纳德，我跟你一起去。”<br/>“不用啦！你洗漱完给厨娘打电话好不好？告诉她我想吃意大利面，甜点要布朗尼，再帮忙带两个大石榴——至于狗狗，我自己去遛就好，你可千万别忘了让厨娘太太给布朗尼上洒满杏仁呀。”<br/>汉弗莱看着伯纳德几乎是一边蹬上鞋一边把链子勾到了马基和雅维利的项圈上，最后半句话还给门关在了外面，也只好心中暗骂小混蛋不知离愁，然后客客气气地给厨娘打了电话。<br/>伯纳德带来的箱子肯定是不够用的，鉴于来了以后又买了那么多东西。于是汉弗莱找出了自己一只闲置的皮箱，准备给伯纳德带着。他在储物间翻找时看到了伯纳德买的东西，蠢笨的匣子，奇异的烛台，还有其他各种伪劣又粗糙的物件，或摞或靠在他自己家里那些暂且用不上但足够精致古雅的物品上，格格不入。<br/>他拎着箱子上去时正看见伯纳德带狗狗回来，蹲着把两只狗头抱在怀里，自己也低下头在狗子们身上蹭，手上恋恋不舍地揉来揉去。<br/>“你拿着那个干什么？”<br/>伯纳德看到他时突然警惕地站了起来。<br/>“我的旧箱子，给你用吧，你新买了那么多东西，装不下的。”<br/>“不用了。我来的时候箱子空了一半，新买的西装压一压就能放下。”<br/>“书呢？”<br/>“正好用来压西装。”<br/>“那些玩意儿呢？”<br/>“啊，那些太大了，多少箱子也装不下，就放在你这里吧。”<br/>汉弗莱哽住了，他就知道少年人一时新鲜，很快就会不喜欢的，到时候放在他这里，摆着碍眼，扔了又不合适。<br/>伯纳德走了过来，笑着。“以后我再来你这里，到时候再摆弄它们嘛。”<br/>好在储物间都是佣人打扫，他平时很少去，眼不见心不烦，也只能这样了。“呵，买的时候我怎么说的来着？现在只能污染我的储物间了。”汉弗莱摸了摸伯纳德的头发，跟着他笑了起来。<br/>伯纳德把东西一股脑地从家具里掏了出来，都堆在沙发上，然后一件件往皮箱里塞。袜子和领带团起来丢进去，运动装稍微叠了一下，西装——汉弗莱能看出他在尽力地将其叠好，但从沙发上转移到箱子里时还是乱了套，放进去跟先前的东西又摞不平整，为了塞进新的东西只好两手摁着往下按。<br/>上帝。汉弗莱实在心疼那些他精挑细选出来的定制西装，头疼地把伯纳德推到了一边，三两下把箱子腾空，干脆蹲下替他打包起来。<br/>“先放大件的衣服，比如西装，袖子顺着肩膀的走向叠；下一件反过来，领子对着另一边，不然放多了不平整；放好了大件把不怕皱的衣服卷起来，节省空间；领带从一头卷起；至于你的袜子和内裤——”汉弗莱故意抖了抖，抬眼看到伯纳德正居高临下地看着他，脸笼在阴影里，“同样卷好，装进干净的纸袋，再放进箱子。你看。”<br/>汉弗莱站起来炫耀地指了指收拾停当的箱子，伯纳德还愣着，随后才想起来谢他，脸上漾开微笑。虽然不满意没有像往常一样得到一个吻，但那闪着光的眼神也可以让他开心了。<br/>吃饭的时候伯纳德不住夸奖厨娘的手艺，说自己这段时间麻烦她许多，还说自己会想念厨娘的甜点。汉弗莱边听边微笑，心想伯纳德比他想的要懂事。<br/>刚刚吃完饭，厨娘还在收拾杯盘，伯纳德就在盘点有没有少拿东西了。汉弗莱一边听着厨房的叮叮当当，一边看着已经穿得严严整整的伯纳德，又瞄了眼手上的表，蓦然感到一股紧迫的情绪。<br/>伯纳德要走了。真的要走了。<br/>他已经没有选择只能接受了。<br/>他还能怎么办呢？不。他应该怎么办呢？他应该让伯纳德走，如同他一直以来所预想的，他们安安稳稳地分开，少年人回去沉迷玩乐很快将他忘掉，从此相安无事。<br/>汉弗莱无意识地在背后绞着自己的手指，为自己色令智昏的大胆感到后怕，又安慰自己现在这一计划马上就完成了最关键的部分，几乎就到了可以安心的时候。<br/>他在伯纳德的身上收获了很多快乐，不管是肉体的还是精神的。他有时暗暗看着无忧无虑、精力旺盛的年轻人，心中一边嫉妒一边又慢慢舒缓，好像在雨季里晒到了太阳。<br/>汉弗莱还是担忧，他第一次做这种事，以往都是条件明确的性伴，只有伯纳德他必须通过操控对方来保证自己的安全。<br/>看看那弯腰收东西时绷紧的大腿吧，几乎填满了裤筒，完全还是少年的体态。汉弗莱感到愧疚再次浮上他的心头——继他对英格曼说出了那番话以后，让他的心脏又软又酸。<br/>“我来帮你。”<br/>汉弗莱也弯下腰，他帮伯纳德扣好了箱子，把来时那顶浮夸的高帽子拴在了提手上，帮他拎起来。伯纳德要自己拿，汉弗莱不给，指了指一旁的手杖，告诉他拿那个就好。<br/>出门时汉弗莱还要换鞋，即使这样他都没有放下那个箱子，一手提着，一手穿鞋。伯纳德在他后面，打了个哈欠。<br/>“你昨晚害得我都没睡好。”<br/>“哦？”汉弗莱短暂地回了下头，“怎么？”<br/>“你一直在说梦话，吵得我没法睡，醒了好几次。”<br/>“……是吗？……我、我说了什么？”<br/>“说什么你舍不得我之类的。”<br/>汉弗莱已经穿好了鞋，拿起了钥匙，伯纳德直直地看着他：“是真的吗？”<br/>“当然。”他故意按下了突然狂跳的心脏。<br/>“那你舍不得我什么？”<br/>那晚对英格曼的话几乎是为了保有颜面脱口而出的，稍微一想汉弗莱就发现，将这样一个和自己坦诚相见、分享过去和读书思考的人仅仅当作是一具优质又易得的肉体是多么困难；但同样困难的是在此之外为伯纳德在他的人际关系分类体系中找到另一个位置，如果他办得到，也不至于在每每日记落笔时换了笔触的方向。<br/>伯纳德正看着他，一瞬也没有移开。汉弗莱扭开了头，好像那双眼睛中有某种执着的力量逼他如此。<br/>他故作轻松地笑了，揽过伯纳德往外走，手在对方的屁股上响亮地拍了一下：“你知道的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“等等。”<br/>汉弗莱打开门又关了上去，扭头看见伯纳德难掩惊诧地看着他。<br/>“不再亲我一下吗？出去可就没机会了。”<br/>他笑着放下了箱子，也没等伯纳德支支吾吾地说出什么就把人推到了墙上，揽着对方的腰吻了上去。<br/>不管亲了多少次，那双嘴唇的柔软都会让汉弗莱感到意外。以前伯纳德总会逞强似地进攻，舌头跟他较劲，偏偏毫无技巧，导致每次深吻都搞得一团糟，非要汉弗莱抢过主控权才行。可这次伯纳德温顺得很，让汉弗莱能够细细致致地把他的口腔温习一遍，亲了好半天才放开。<br/>看到伯纳德嘴唇红亮亮的，还眼神愣愣地舔了下，汉弗莱心情才稍好一些，可在路上时伯纳德一直不发一言。<br/>“头真的不疼了？”<br/>“不疼。”<br/>“窗子关上吧？”<br/>“好。”<br/>“东西都拿上了？确定没落下什么？”<br/>“没。”<br/>汉弗莱感到一阵难熬的尴尬，他猜测是因为伯纳德不乐意从这里回去。“忘了也没事，我给你寄过去，”他看了眼副驾驶，“最重要的是到家给我打电话。”<br/>伯纳德无声地点了下头，算是回应。汉弗莱想到了伯纳德刚来的那天，现在的衣着打扮和神情举止已经大不相同了，这可全是他的功劳。<br/>可不管是假恶少还是乖乖仔，伯纳德都是那么柔软好揉搓。过去对方在他身边汉弗莱并没有担心过，但是现在伯纳德要离开了，他突然为伯纳德将要被别人欺负这一预测搞得惴惴不安。<br/>想起来他确实只顾着打压恶少的气焰，而忘记教他一些必要的防备之心而反抗之力。这傻小子根本没有被安东、卡尔们看得起，还乐此不疲地与之玩乐，想要讨好那些人，真是叫人窝火。<br/>这小笨蛋不会连自己舒坦不舒坦都弄不清吧？汉弗莱发现现在才掂量这些问题有些晚，他没有时间从头教会伯纳德为自己着想了，只能赶紧速成一下。<br/>“伯纳德，你知道——”<br/>对方转过头来看他，一双大眼睛像小羊一样温顺无害，身上穿着他给挑选的、文雅又不失青春的套装。<br/>汉弗莱把后半句话咽了回去。如果他教了，如果伯纳德学了、学得足够好，那么他自己将第一个被反噬。<br/>伯纳德将会发现他半是哄骗半是诱导地让他做了多少事，更何况虽然最开始是伯纳德主动，但汉弗莱才是那个年龄、地位和阅历占据绝对优势，应该为错误负责的人。<br/>于是汉弗莱把剩下的教导咽了回去，在对方询问的眼神里将句子拐了个弯。<br/>“——我是说，你回去还会找克里斯汀吗？”<br/>伯纳德眼神一瞬间就暗了，转向了前面，垂着眼皮。“我跟她已经不是一路人了。”<br/>汉弗莱感到了一丝异样，上次伯纳德说的可是“我已经有你了”。但这或许是一个好的迹象。<br/>“那安东、卡尔还是谁的来着呢？你回去还会跟他们瞎混吗？”<br/>少年摇了摇头。“不了。”<br/>汉弗莱以为他会更激烈地多保证几次呢，但是伯纳德的语气虽然低沉但足够坚定，汉弗莱倒不怀疑其可信性。<br/>“那就好。”他一边开车一边想，伯纳德这样有家世的孩子，只要离开了那群小混混就能得到足够的保护了，人生的风险会小很多。“那么令尊令堂的任务我也完成了，哈？”<br/>“完成得精彩绝伦。”<br/>彼时的汉弗莱并没有发现，那是出了家门后伯纳德第一次笑，尽管很轻微。他也跟着笑了起来，火车站就在前方了。<br/>汉弗莱帮伯纳德买了票，送到月台上。车停站的时候人们上上下下，把他们挤得摇摇晃晃，他赶紧拉着了伯纳德的手腕。<br/>“注意报站，别睡过去。回去好好学习，保重身体，听见了吗？”<br/>“你照顾好狗狗们，别欺负阿维了。”<br/>“去吧。”<br/>伯纳德从他手里接过东西，进了车厢，很快就不见了。汉弗莱想起了车票上的座位号，逆着下车出站的人流往前走，艰难地来到跟前时，正好响起了铃声。<br/>他看到了车窗旁伯纳德的侧脸，表情平静。<br/>汉弗莱差点撞到人，他潦草地道了歉，绕过那人奋力挥了挥手：“伯纳德！给我打电话！”<br/>车里的人没有转头看他，列车发动起来，轰响着开走了。汉弗莱看着火车开出了站，一个转弯就不见了。<br/>他转身往回走。人流已经稀稀拉拉的，原先指挥的工作人员也退到一旁，喝了口水，一对也来送人的老夫妇唏嘘着走在他身边。汉弗莱还在想着没有多嘱咐伯纳德几句好好学习的话，这孩子天赋不低，如果真的碌碌无为、继承其父衣钵成了一名无聊又平庸的乡绅，他会很惋惜的。他怎么最后一瞬才想起来呢？希望伯纳德听了进去。<br/>回去的路上汉弗莱想起了家里等着他的一摊乱子。伯纳德走的时候翻翻找找，把衣柜和沙发都弄得一团糟，不要的东西就临时丢进了废纸箱，还没收拾；伯纳德留在储物间的东西要长期存放也得拿东西装好，不能这么随便摆了……得找个时间指挥佣人好好整理一番才行。<br/>汉弗莱看了眼表，才刚过中午。以前的周末伯纳德会拉着他出去玩，或者在家里的草地上带着狗狗做游戏，现在他得自己安排这段时间了。<br/>唔……以前他是怎么过的来着？约人？现在显然是来不及了。<br/>路过宠物店的时候汉弗莱停下了车，进去买了两袋狗粮，又顺便去肉店买了点下脚料，打算给马基和雅维利加个餐。<br/>回去就让佣人打扫了卫生，期间汉弗莱自己在花园里逗弄狗狗。马基和雅维利没有伯纳德在时那么疯闹，汉弗莱心想，“狗随主人”可能并不是毫无道理。现在两条狗正在角落里刨坑，不知道为了什么不时互相咬两声，毫无威胁性那种。<br/>你们还不知道刚刚伯纳德是回家去了，不会像往常一样几个小时就回来吃晚饭了吧？<br/>汉弗莱看着他们玩，一边暗骂他们是“傻狗”一边轻笑，笑着笑着天就黑了。<br/>等下。伯纳德该到家了吧？<br/>汉弗莱回屋看了眼表，列车应该刚刚到站。伯纳德说伍列先生去车站接他，那么再有半小时电话就该响了。<br/>他坐到了沙发上，靠近电话那侧。想起当日的报纸还没看，就一边看报一边翘着脚等。<br/>感兴趣的版面看完正好二十多分钟，汉弗莱不自觉地看着表，等了一会儿百无聊赖，又把没兴趣的版面也看了。<br/>四十五分钟了。<br/>也许辽阔的乡间也会堵车吧，汉弗莱想。或者更可能的，是列车晚点了。<br/>一个小时。<br/>已经到了晚饭的时间，汉弗莱忿忿地想，小混蛋还是忘了他的话，没有一到家就给他打电话。不过有伍列夫人那样喋喋不休又慈爱的母亲，是很容易就被拉着坐下先吃晚饭的。<br/>于是汉弗莱也吃了晚饭，而后看了电视新闻，写了日记，接到一个无关紧要被他三两句就给打发了的电话。<br/>八点半。一天的事情都做完了，以前汉弗莱会和伯纳德一起找个舒服的地方看看书、讲讲话，再以前他会自己看书或者写点东西，但今天他没有离开电话，想着伯纳德吃过饭、和家人聊完天、收拾了东西，总会给他打电话的。<br/>九点。<br/>九点半。<br/>汉弗莱找不到理由了。伯纳德那么听他的话，真的会不给他来电吗？即使是普通的人际交往，他也应该知道基本的礼仪吧？<br/>难道是出了什么事？！<br/>不会，那样伍列先生早该联系他询问了。<br/>十点。<br/>这小混蛋不会没告诉伍列先生自己要回家吧？！两头糊弄好找个地方玩？<br/>汉弗莱越想越担心，又怕自己担心错了，一直拖到十点半，再打电话就太失礼了。<br/>但他越想越怕，不会是他不在家的时候伯纳德接触了什么人，被骗走了吧？汉弗莱拿起电话，决定问个清楚。<br/>“喂？这是伍列家。啊，是汉弗莱啊……是的是的，伯尼已经到家了，刚刚睡下。”<br/>汉弗莱放下了心，同时又升起了强烈的不满，这小混蛋还是把他的话当了耳边风。他客气地笑着，说出了准备好的话解释自己的失礼。<br/>“唔，那就好，他昨晚说头疼，我怕他路上不舒服，因此打过来问问，非常抱歉这么晚打扰你们。”<br/>“这是哪里话，谢谢你关心他。伯尼倒是没说不舒服的事，吃了东西洗洗就睡了，看来是真累了，抱歉让你担心。他的心情不太好，应该是舍不得回来吧。之前他给我打电话都拖着不肯回家，现在突然回来我也没想到，还以为他要在你那里再打扰几天呢。”<br/>汉弗莱感到一丝意外，他记得伯纳德说是爸妈催他回家的。<br/>“我很荣幸能够招待伯纳德，”汉弗莱决定再多寒暄一下，也许伯纳德被吵醒了，会来跟他说句话，“他实在是位聪明的男孩。”<br/>“不管怎么说，真是给你添麻烦了，他回来以后举止稳重了不少，我想一定是拜你所赐。哦，对了，我刚刚替他熨烫了新买的西装，简直棒极了！汉弗莱，你的眼光很好。”<br/>“您能喜欢我就放心了，”汉弗莱见伯纳德并没有接过电话，有些失望，“那么我就不打扰你们休息了，晚安。”<br/>想来伍列夫人明天一早就会告诉伯纳德自己打来了电话，那个小混蛋就会懊悔自己的粗心大意然后赶紧给他打来道歉的。汉弗莱这么想着，走上楼打算睡下。<br/>他躺了下来，拉好被子，伸手去关台灯，拧着身子却看到那块宝玑腕表正正当当地放在床头柜上。汉弗莱挺身拿起来看了一眼，心想伯纳德走时真够慌张的，连这个都忘了拿。等明天通话的时候告诉他，看他怎么后悔吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天一大早汉弗莱就在等伯纳德的电话，仿佛在等一个谢幕，没看到总是不肯离开剧院的。上班的时候汉弗莱耳畔总想起家里的铃声，但他随后又发现了自己的愚蠢：伯纳德当然是知道他的时间表的。<br/>下了班他也没有参与同事们的交际活动，径自回了家，电话一直很安静。有时他为了唤回狗狗而走到院子里去，每离开电话一步耳朵就会伸长一分，但是幻听并没有变成现实。<br/>“看看我们的汉弗莱，最近愈发顾家了，哈？”<br/>由于他日日的按时回家，已经遭到了同事们暗含嘲讽的打趣。汉弗莱心中暗骂伯纳德混蛋，决定再也不等他。如果他真的想联系自己，自然能找到合适的时间打电话，或者写信。<br/>信，哦，对了，信！也许伯纳德的信正在路上，所以电话才迟迟没有打来。<br/>伯纳德的信里会写什么呢。汉弗莱终于结束了和同事的晚餐，摆脱他人独自往滑铁卢车站边走边想。伯纳德一定会把之前给他讲过的那几张照片寄来的！还会问一些读书碰到的问题，给他讲乡间的生活，最后再用年轻人时兴的方式结尾，表达爱意。<br/>走到路口时他抬头张望了一眼，猛然见到转角有个人的背影很像伯纳德，让他的心瞬间提到嗓子眼的那么像。可是他并没有看真切，那个身影也一下子就消失在建筑物的背面了。<br/>汉弗莱伸着脖子张望，随即警惕地回头看了一圈，想着或许是少年的把戏，来到伦敦找他还故意捉个迷藏。<br/>他什么都没看见，反倒是警铃忽然大作，三辆警车开来停在附近，偏僻的路上不多的行人都聚集了过去。<br/>汉弗莱没有看热闹，而是又朝那个身影刚刚出现的地方瞭望。天仿佛是一下子黑了的，现在夜色里什么也没有。<br/>周围的吵扰让他烦躁，汉弗莱招手拦了一辆计程车。<br/>看来伯纳德那个小混蛋是真的把我忘了，亏我还想着他！汉弗莱没来由地生气，想想又觉得这样也好，少年回到过去的环境，原来的爱好被唤醒，从而将他们之间的故事抛在脑后。这正是他汉弗莱想要的，不是吗？<br/>汉弗莱挺起了胸膛，梗了梗脖子：我辅导过了他功课，以后怎样自然看他自己，我问心无愧。<br/>下班时黑魆魆、空荡荡、静寂寂的房子把汉弗莱也推到了过去之中。短暂的插曲结束了，以前的习惯带着巨大的引力把他往回吸。<br/>酒吧里的周旋和寒暄给了他与外界相连的错觉，偶尔的搭讪和邀约则让他确认着自己的魅力。汉弗莱坐在吧台边，对老板、“旧友”和陌生人都能应付自如，不知不觉已经喝到了第三杯。今天调酒的东尼是他的熟人，一边应付着客人一边和他闲聊，说着什么今年西班牙的雨水一类的。<br/>“哦对了汉皮，我听说那天你带来——”<br/>长久混迹于此的东尼闭了嘴。汉弗莱的目光捕捉到一个年轻的侧影，身上的三件套稍嫌廉价，但偏分的头发泛着漂亮的金色光泽，鼻子和唇珠都是翘着的。<br/>那个人转过头来看他。<br/>蒂姆。<br/>他们在酒吧里几乎只是交换了名字就在东尼微笑的目送中离开了。现在蒂姆坐在副驾驶，汉弗莱才突然明白自己干了什么。<br/>汉弗莱估计那人大概二十多岁，但无疑长了一张幼态的脸，在合适的灯光下仍然如同十几岁的少年。年轻人显然也在利用这一点，开朗而健谈，一边看着他开车，一边对前往黑索米尔的路上所见的各类事物指指点点问个不停。<br/>“那是天主堂吗？看起来很气派诶！”“小镇书店也会开到这么晚吗？”“你看那妇人抱的猫——”“平常你都开这么远去酒吧吗？”“……你怎么不说话呀？”<br/>汉弗莱叹了口气，心想我真应该在那附近找个宾馆算了的。<br/>“你叹什么气，说话嘛。”<br/>“Si tacuisses, philosophus manisses.（如果你闭上嘴，会显得聪明点儿。）”<br/>“……什么意思？”<br/>汉弗莱没转头，但他知道年轻人一直在看着他的侧脸。他尽力压下心中的不耐烦，告诉自己把人大半夜扔在路上可是很不绅士的行为。<br/>“不好意思，我只是想专心开车。”<br/>说出来汉弗莱就发现了一个可怕的问题：他在酒驾。现在他有点理解那些人了，汉弗莱自嘲地想，就是喝多了才更喜欢冒险啊。<br/>“好吧，”蒂姆咕哝了一声，“我还以为你是滔滔不绝型的。”<br/>汉弗莱收获了清净，心态也慢慢平和了下来。大家只是各取所需，没必要那么苛刻。这个叫蒂姆的年轻人干净漂亮，虽然正脸要比侧面看锋利瘦削一些，显出不好惹的样子，但乐观开朗的性格消解掉了许多进攻性，应该是一个爱玩的好床伴。<br/>这种清净并没有持续很久。一下车蒂姆就对他的草坪指指点点，不过顾及影响只是小声在他耳边叽咕，气息拂在汉弗莱脸上，不禁让他认为这是一种正餐前的零食。<br/>进了屋蒂姆就放开了声音，没理会汉弗莱给他掏出来的鞋，而是拿起了玄关上的一个小玩意儿。<br/>“哇，这是日本古董吗？”<br/>汉弗莱伸出手示意蒂姆交给他。“现代工艺，英国制造。样式仿埃及。”<br/>那是伯纳德在旧物市场买回来的，虽然价值不高，但样子还算古拙好看，汉弗莱就由他摆在玄关了。<br/>蒂姆不满地撇了撇嘴，不仅没有还给他，还翻来覆去地接着打量那个小罐子：“那还这么小气。怎么，前男友留下的？”<br/>“没人教你不要乱动别人家的东西吗？”<br/>汉弗莱劈手夺了过来，在玄关原样摆好。蒂姆拖长了声音“喂——”着，但紧接着就被别的东西吸引了目光。<br/>“没想到你会挂这种画诶！”蒂姆趿拉着鞋走进客厅，第一眼就看见了墙上伯纳德执意要买的那副画。“就这个水平？不得不说，我还以为你是个讲究人呢。还是什么人的习作？总不是你自己画的吧？——还是前男友的？”<br/>蒂姆转过来抱着他的腰，一双眼睛同他对视，闪着狡黠的光，显然为自己突然而大胆的进攻感到得意，正在欣赏汉弗莱的意外神情。<br/>“我没什么前男友。”<br/>汉弗莱扭开了脸，但没有推开他。这一次的相会是为了什么彼此都心知肚明，没必要这时还惺惺作态。<br/>蒂姆嘻嘻地笑了，似乎并不相信：“那你好可怜哦，汉弗莱。”<br/>“走吧，我带你去客房。”<br/>汉弗莱从年轻人热情的怀抱里闪了出来，拉过对方的手，带他走上了楼梯。<br/>二楼的主卧是汉弗莱自己睡的，另一间方位好的房间则用作了书房。客卧当中有一间是用来招待偶尔到来的亲戚和关系清白的朋友的，伯纳德刚来的时候就睡在那里。还有一间专门留给蒂姆们。汉弗莱并不经常带人回家，只有那些彼此熟悉、相对信任的人他才偶尔约在家里。<br/>今晚是为了什么来着？哦，好像是蒂姆先提出来想要过来玩玩，汉弗莱昏头昏脑地就在年轻人大胆的邀约中答应了，这其中想必也没少了酒精的作用。<br/>“请进。洗手间在那边，你可以先去冲个澡。”<br/>“你呢？”<br/>“我？”汉弗莱认为这是显而易见的，“我也去洗澡。”<br/>“不带我一起洗吗？我想去你的房间。”<br/>汉弗莱感到大脑中有跟神经突突地跳着，让他头疼。他板着脸回到：“我不认为这是个好主意。”<br/>“怎么？怕弄脏前男友给你挑的床单？”<br/>蒂姆为了这个笑话乐此不疲，汉弗莱疼痛的神经紧绷绷的，感到自己的嘴角都在跳。蒂姆偏偏笑着凑了上来，在他嘴角亲了一口，手也随之抱住了他，在外套里面磨蹭。<br/>“我想这样你会洗得快一些。”<br/>蒂姆近距离地看着他，得意地笑着。汉弗莱却不想看他，那种愚蠢的洋洋自得他可不陌生，待会儿还会发展成更为露骨的东西呢。<br/>蒂姆像他想的一样大胆又热情，但那没有带给汉弗莱预想的快乐。年轻人故意让睡袍半挂在身上，贴着他细语，描述着自己想要的体位。<br/>汉弗莱没有进入到剧本当中，也没有费心同年轻人调情，不知为何，他无法像以往那样提起兴趣。<br/>“转过去。”<br/>蒂姆见自己的要求没有得到满足，先是愣了一下，随后又笑了，在他脸上轻快地亲了一口：“好吧，如果你想要的话。”<br/>年轻人发出了甜蜜的、高低起伏的声音。汉弗莱回避去想其中真假各占了多少，只是一下下地把自己送进去，希望快些达到顶点。<br/>“汉弗莱……”<br/>趴跪在他前方的人扭回头来，黏糊糊地喊他。那嗓音和大眼睛、翘鼻子一起让汉弗莱恍惚，于是他卖力了些。<br/>蒂姆见找到了关窍，故意又像那样叫多了几次，这又让汉弗莱反感。<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>蒂姆用可怜巴巴的眼神回头看他，汉弗莱知道他想转过来。以往汉弗莱是很懂得礼尚往来的，但今天他只想要装傻，无法想象在蒂姆假装动情的拙劣表演和贪婪的注视下做这些事情。<br/>对方转了过去，不再勾引他，而是专注于自己的满足。房间里安静了不少，仿佛局势得到了控制。<br/>蒂姆尖声喘着，腰部收缩颤动。汉弗莱感到了心理上的解脱，随即动作几下释放了自己。<br/>他缓了一缓，顶端的快乐很快消退，接着便是疲惫和厌恶，好像期待了很久的大餐，主厨却用了快要发酸的牛肉做给他一样。<br/>按道理他应该说点什么，可床上人喘息起伏的身体发出陌生的节律，汉弗莱一句也不想说。<br/>他起身披上衣服往外走。听到蒂姆翻了个身，大概撑起身子靠在了床头，声音冷冷的：<br/>“有人说过你是个很糟糕的床伴吧？”<br/>汉弗莱顿住了脚，但发现吹嘘过去并不是反驳的好办法。<br/>蒂姆发出了夸张做作的声音：“哦~汉弗莱……”<br/>就像在床上那样粘腻而沉醉。汉弗莱手上一用力，房门就重重地拍响了。他走了好几步还能听见那边传来不屑而冷漠的嗤笑声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱在主卧躺下来的时候烦躁而疲惫。他又冲了个澡，身上干干爽爽，但内里也像被抽干了一样，无气无力，像被一场大雨冲刷过的街道那么干净。刚躺下来的姿势有些别扭，他也懒得动动身子调整。<br/>天气还不是很冷，但他依然觉得床太凉了，特别是身上还热着的时候。以前他这样洗完澡出来伯纳德往往已经躺好了，见他躺下还会往他身边靠，靠到了再蹭一蹭。有时候伯纳德累得先睡着了，枕头都乱七八糟的，汉弗莱就从他身体下面抽出来，再硬塞到他脑袋下，床单褶子就只能随他去了。<br/>汉弗莱感到一股难以名状的情绪顶在胸口，压不下去也吐不出来。客房里还有动静，汉弗莱估计蒂姆在乱翻，恨不得当即就给人撵走。<br/>但他疲惫得动不了。过去也曾经历过几次不痛快的性事，但似乎都没今天这样让他身心俱疲。汉弗莱认为自己选错了人，蒂姆身上有着年轻人的一切坏处，就像他过去所知道的那样，而空有一副青春皮囊显然弥补不了这些缺点。<br/>汉弗莱又和几位“老友”约了几次。虽然没有蒂姆这样讨人嫌，但也没有带给他多少愉快的体验。最好也只能算是平平淡淡而已，让他不禁怀疑之前那些酣畅淋漓的记忆是否只是他脑海中的夸大或扭曲。<br/>因为烦躁他最近都没去强尼家，而是换了一处酒吧消遣时间，这里没有那些令他感到尴尬的人。<br/>也不一定。<br/>已经有人看到了他，汉弗莱认出来，那人被叫做“佩西”，是个其貌不扬的中年人。汉弗莱早就知道他专门喜欢勾搭刚踏足这里的少年人，甚至对根本没入行的加以哄骗。汉弗莱对此十分不屑，因此即使早已脸熟了也不愿同他交流。<br/>今天佩西是自信地笑着朝他走来的。<br/>“汉皮！”佩西夸张地笑着坐到他旁边，而后又向前探身压低了声音，开口前环顾了一圈：“听说你也知道小男孩的好了？”<br/>汉弗莱刚迈出去的一条腿僵住了，脸瞬间通红，他懊恼地发现，在这个问题上他再也无法对佩西居高临下了。<br/>“别激动呀，我真心为你高兴，真的。”<br/>不不，不是的。汉弗莱昂起头：我和他们不一样！伯纳德是主动自愿的！他十八岁了，早能为自己负责了。<br/>“你情我愿的，怕什么嘛。”<br/>再说，喜欢小男孩有什么丢人的，年轻美丽的身体谁不喜欢呢？<br/>“哎呀，欣赏美丽是人之常情，谁能否认他们的魅力呢？”<br/>佩西坐稳了，而后邀请汉弗莱也坐下：“我们可以认识一下，虽然你早知道我的名字。”<br/>“你想要什么？”<br/>汉弗莱缓缓坐了下来，警惕地看着他，他感觉佩西并非想来羞辱他的傲慢。<br/>“嘿，你就这么想我？我什么也不要，我想送给你你需要的东西。”<br/>“亦即——”<br/>“我最近新‘认识’了一个男孩，我想你应该会有兴趣。——别急着拒绝！试试又怎么样呢？我知道你最近无聊。”<br/>这也是汉弗莱原先对佩西避而不及的原因。虽然偶然相遇比他人介绍并未高尚多少，但佩西们的做法还是让汉弗莱感觉这一切变了味儿，仿佛一场买卖。不可否认的是，汉弗莱最近确实想过，也许伯纳德的出现让他对年轻男孩的审美萌发了出来，从原先那些成熟精英身上找不到的激情可以通过青春少年加以激发。<br/>他一瞬间的犹豫显然被佩西捕捉到了，对方看着他讲了下去：“真的很不错的男孩。脸又漂亮，人又轻佻，而且早就什么都会了——”佩西的眼睛里闪着令人厌恶的光芒，“不知道家人去哪了，日子过得不好，给他买件衣裳、请顿饭，就什么都肯玩了。”<br/>“当然我知道你汉弗莱不会那么吝啬，他跟你一起肯定要比跟别人好，我也才放心呀。当然你对他不好也没关系——你知道的，那不是你的错。他绝对已经成年了。再说，他早晚都要走到这一步的。”<br/>佩西叹了口气，拉长声音像唱诗一般：“美好的童年呀，总会过去的——少年的纯真呐，早晚会破碎。你是同意的，对吗，汉皮？”<br/>汉弗莱跟着佩西到了同街的一家饭店，进了包间佩西就走了。侍者并没有来问他点什么菜品，他独自等了很久才听到外面的脚步声。<br/>一个是佩西，另一个想必就是他给介绍的男孩，两人还在轻声交谈，声音越来越近。<br/>门开了，汉弗莱抬起头，走廊明亮的灯光挤进了昏暗的包间，照亮了少年的半张脸。<br/>“伯纳德？！”<br/>一阵天旋地转，让汉弗莱怀疑自己被砸了头。他努力汇聚起神思定睛细看，少年脸上由一瞬的羞愧转成锋利的轻蔑，眼中的阴影仿佛能将他吞噬，其中还藏着利刃，让他万箭穿心。<br/>“多‘意外’啊，我的表兄。”<br/>他扶着椅子站了起来：“你怎么在这？！”<br/>咚！<br/>汉弗莱猛地惊醒，头撞上了床。他在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛，喘息不定。<br/>是梦，是梦！他飞快地点亮了台灯，睁着刺痛的眼睛浏览房中的一切，柜子和椅子都笼在阴影里，上面是他睡前放的杂物，让他可以确认刚刚只是一场梦。<br/>汉弗莱闭上了眼。梦好像接续上了一般，伯纳德看他的怨恨眼神、佩西玩世不恭的话语都是那么真切，更加真实的还有他胸膛里的绞痛和额头上的冷汗。<br/>不会的。像伯纳德这种家庭的孩子，走错路是没有代价的，即使玩，也该是游刃有余的玩家。<br/>汉弗莱没敢再关灯，更没敢再睡觉，睁着酸涩的眼睛在床头靠了几个小时。早晨他把蒂姆送走，回来把马基和雅维利从笼子里放出来，不顾他们疯闹着想要出去玩的提示，看着时间不算太早就给伯纳德家里拨了电话。<br/>还是伍列夫人接的。听语气似乎心情不错，这把汉弗莱又往现实拉了一步。<br/>“我是想问……伯纳德还好吗？头还疼吗？。”<br/>“他一切都好，谢谢你惦记，实在太感谢你了。”<br/>“呃，那个，他最近怎么样？我是说，有和那些坏孩子们在一起吗？我真的希望他已经改正了，如您所希望的那样。”<br/>“这个更要感谢你了，汉弗莱！伯尼现在非常乖，每天都在看书学习，别人叫他都不出去玩。有时候安东和卡尔来窗户底下叫他，伯尼今天早上出门去了，说要跟他们绝交呢。”<br/>“什么？！你们就让他自己去了？！”<br/>汉弗莱抓紧了电话，从沙发上弹起来。对面显然被他吓到了，抖着声音，问题还没说完就被汉弗莱打断了。<br/>“抱歉我失礼了。请您赶快告诉伍列先生，请他找到伯纳德，我担心那帮恶少不会轻易放过他。快去他们经常碰头的地方找找，多叫人！”<br/>伍列夫人反应过来就挂了电话。汉弗莱简直想要连她一起骂。如果伯纳德跟他讲的那些“光荣事迹”有一分真实的话，安东们绝不会轻易让他全身而退的。也许他们所作并非大恶，但这些一心学坏的年轻人最不缺的就是鲁莽和自负，和效仿那些道听途说的传奇故事的愚蠢精神！<br/>汉弗莱来来回回地在客厅转了好几圈，夜里的梦还没散干净，不良少年内斗失手的戏码又在他的脑海里上演了。他恨不得现在就身在乡间，发动邻居朋友都去寻找伯纳德。<br/>“你们给我进笼子！”<br/>马基和雅维利幽怨地嚎叫了两声，因为主人不善的面色还是再次乖乖进了狗房。<br/>汉弗莱强迫自己坐下来，告诉自己伍列先生肯定会尽力去做的。或者安东和卡尔也没那么大胆，嘲讽几句就放伯纳德回来了。<br/>他们到底是什么样的恶少啊。汉弗莱感到难以想象伯纳德混迹在那些人中间。他是那么好学，听到不会的东西就眼巴巴地看着你，是最乖的孩子。他记得每天晚上自己回来伯纳德都迎到门口，捧着书来问，自己还故意逗他，说“连个吻都没有还想我给你讲？”伯纳德也不计较，立刻亲他一口，连位置都没找对，一半亲在嘴上一半亲在脸上，说自己想了好久了，让他快点讲。<br/>还有一次他们做到一半，汉弗莱竟发现伯纳德偷偷拿过了床头的书看了起来，说忘了一个细节，气得汉弗莱把书丢到床下，又把人绑在了床上。<br/>伯纳德那么好学，又那么聪明，想到他可能会因为这点弯路葬送了未来，汉弗莱都心痛。<br/>他的胸膛还在剧烈起伏，房子里只有狗狗偶尔发出的声音，显得那么安静。汉弗莱看着客厅，伯纳德来的这段时间他多加了三块地毯，怕他光脚踩太久。桌子上餐垫也多加了一块，更别提还有伯纳德买来摆着看样的小玩意……<br/>奇怪的是，东西多了，他却觉得房间更空旷了。汉弗莱焦虑不安地看向电话，期待着它早点响起，那边是伯纳德告诉他自己没事，感谢他的关心。<br/>哪怕是不屑地笑他多虑也好啊，说自己当然能搞定安东，何况有我爸爸呢。汉弗莱想，那样自己一定不会反驳嘲笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱又等了一天电话。期间接到了一两个别人的，期待的声音直到晚上才响起来。<br/>伍列夫人拖着长长的调子感谢他，说他们赶到的时候伯纳德已经被打倒在地，安东和卡尔拿着棒子打他，还有几个更小的孩子踢他。她说着说着哭了起来，汉弗莱想到那个画面恨得握紧了拳头，那具他亲吻拥抱了无数次的柔软身体竟然被那帮人这样殴打发泄，他恨不得把那群混混都投进监狱里去。<br/>他没有那个好性子去安慰伍列夫人，而是打断了她自责的忏悔，询问伯纳德的情况。<br/>“他全身都是淤青，右肘和左肩脱了臼……”伍列夫人哽咽着说不下去，汉弗莱无声地等待着，“露在外面的皮肤全都擦破了……”<br/>“你们见了医生对吧？”<br/>“是的，我们带他去医院做了彻底的检查，现在已经在家了。我刚刚喂伯尼吃了东西，他睡下了。哦天哪……”<br/>汉弗莱再三确认伯纳德没有别的伤势才放过了一提起儿子就抽噎不已的慈母，说了一些安抚和客套的话。<br/>“等他感觉好一些了，可以让他给我打个电话吗？另外关于伯纳德的未来计划我有些建议，如果不嫌粗鄙可以请伍列先生听电话。”<br/>伍列夫人一边说着“好的好的”一边叫来了自己的丈夫，伯纳德的爸爸听声音是个深沉稳重的人，在汉弗莱意料之中的，对方先得体地表示了真诚的感谢。<br/>“伍列先生，是这样，虽然我即将要说的话和过去做过的事可能会让令郎不满，但我自问这都是为了伯纳德自身的福祉，为了他能够走上正确的道路，我想您也会认同的——他现在和过去的生活已经决裂了，尽管代价惨重，现在我们最重要的事情就是保持现状：让他不要再重蹈覆辙。我理解他这个年纪不会对父母的话言听计从，因此我认为对于您和伍列夫人来说，最好是不要反复提起此事，以免引起他的抗拒。再者，表弟对学术有着常人难及的热情，我想善加利用，是可以将他拴住的。”<br/>“谢谢你，汉弗莱，这些话很有帮助。伯纳德的伤没有难恢复的，应该可以赶上牛津的面试，但他现在确实不便看书写字，不知道能否通过。”<br/>“以他现有的水平就足以通过了。如果他有困惑，可以打电话问我，我很愿意再尽一份力。如果他好些了能请他打给我吗？我希望能够听到他告诉我已经没事了。”<br/>汉弗莱放下电话后一个人在屋子里生闷气，气那群恶少伤了伯纳德，气伍列家没人拦着他，气伍列夫人没有第一个打电话给他报平安——他还气伯纳德，傻乎乎地找人绝交，都不知道先给自己打电话：他回家以后还没和我通话过！亏我这么想着他！<br/>但是现在他要到了绅士的保证，相信伯纳德这次会打给他的。汉弗莱的期望没有落空，在第二天千篇一律的电话铃声被拿起打断后，有一个传来的是伯纳德的声音。<br/>“伯、伯纳德？”听到对方的自报家门，汉弗莱的心跳了起来，电话里的声音没有太多起伏，他也看不到对方的表情，一时之间竟然不知道该拿怎样的面目应对。<br/>“妈妈告诉我你打了电话。谢谢，我很好。”<br/>汉弗莱感到意外，伯纳德的声音未免过于冷淡疏远了，他期望中应该是欢欣雀跃的甚至会跟他卖惨撒娇。<br/>“唔，那就好。注意休息，少出去玩吧。”<br/>“我会的。佣人替我拿着电话呢，得挂了。”<br/>汉弗莱说了“再见”、挂了电话都还没反应过来。他都不知道伯纳德的声音可以这么冷淡，少年的嗓音是多么圆润可爱啊！但他很快就想到了，一定是伯纳德的家人在旁边等着，因此他不能过于热情和粘腻，以免两人的关系遭受怀疑。<br/>伯纳德挂断前特意说佣人拿着电话不就是给他的暗示吗？汉弗莱确信不疑，甚至感到了一丝安心，伯纳德是知道要去掩藏他们之间的秘密的。<br/>算了算日子，伯纳德离开才刚刚一周。汉弗莱近日没心情去酒吧，想想在那里和之后可能会遇到的事情让他感到兴味索然。如果下班早他就和同事去一些文艺酒吧消遣，聊聊工作。<br/>回到家里也会好好带两条狗出去散个步，直走到那片林子里，撒开他们跑累了才回家。天气不好的时候就在家里把东西挪挪，易碎的放好，然后拿出伯纳德给狗子们买的飞盘和球跟他们玩一玩。<br/>隔壁沃恩太太来敲过一次门，手里端着苹果派，听说伯纳德走了也感到意外。“真可惜，上次和他说好给你们做苹果派吃的。”<br/>那天晚些时候汉弗莱一边吃着苹果派一边想，下班的时候连书店老板都跟他打招呼了，问他表弟哪去了，他还以为自己笔挺的西装和扬起的下巴已经足够让这种专卖通俗作品和畅销读物的老板望而生畏了呢。<br/>在小镇的街上他闻到了一股香气。那香味存在了很久，只是直到那天才飘进他的脑子。他闻出来那是伯纳德买回来的那种低端茶叶，顺着香气他一转头就找到了那间不起眼的茶叶店。汉弗莱在门口站了一会儿，看到里面的顾客掏出皱巴巴的两个英镑要了一大包碎茶，便转身走了。伯纳德刚离开就把家里那罐扔了，放着也会受潮变质的。<br/>晚上和狗狗玩捡球的时候汉弗莱突然想不起那个气味了，只记得很甜，对于茶来说甜得过于明显和轻浮了。他一次又一次把手中的球扔出去，看马基和雅维利谁先捡回来。<br/>通常都是马基，她是胜负心强的那个。雅维利只会在球滚到自己方向的时候才争抢着去捡，再跑回来把球放回汉弗莱手上，伸着舌头等着摸头。<br/>这次汉弗莱扔得远了些，球在墙上一弹就无法控制地滚进了储物间，两条狗都钻了进去，接着就毫不意外地听到噼里啪啦东西掉落倒塌的声音。<br/>“天哪。”<br/>汉弗莱重重地闭了下眼。马基第一个出来，叼着那个快被咬烂了的红球，雅维利紧随其后，叼着一个藤编的收纳盒。<br/>正方形的盒子小巧得很，盖钮是圆滚滚的漆了橙色的小木块。这是伯纳德自己买的，汉弗莱猜雅维利一定是闻到了味道。<br/>“来，阿维。”他托起了金毛的前爪，将其放在自己膝上，“你这傻小子终于知道伯纳德走啦？没关系，等他申上牛津就会经常来了。我们都知道这没什么难度，对吧？”<br/>因为没有急事，汉弗莱很少再打电话给伍列家，而是抄起了纸笔。他写给伍列先生和伍列夫人收，同他们寒暄、交流教育之道；同时也会写一封给伯纳德，给他讲自己看的书、工作的进展、马基和阿维新学的技能等等，总之他们在一起时会聊的话题都接续上了。结尾的话汉弗莱想了又想，最终写到：“很期待再次一起游泳。”<br/>他得意地想，这真是一句别人看来平平无奇，但当事人却会会心一笑的密码啊。<br/>令汉弗莱感到奇怪的是，伯纳德并没有给他回信。只有“伍列夫妇”给他写了信，其中提到伯纳德最近过得不错。<br/>汉弗莱有种不好的预感：伯纳德已经玩疯了，回家就忘记了他。<br/>他把回信反复看了几遍，最终决定伍列们说得这么少，自己还是有理由打个电话过去的。<br/>“伍列夫人，伯纳德最近好吗？您在信里没有提到，我想知道他还有和恶少们往来吗？”<br/>“哦，这真要谢谢你，汉弗莱，再没有了，他最近很乖的。”<br/>“牛津的面试已经结束了吧？他现在应该轻松多了，在玩些什么？或者交交朋友？或者……又谈了个恋爱？”<br/>“又”。<br/>汉弗莱说出口就惊觉自己失言，但他立刻想到了伯纳德告诉他的事情，正好可以用来遮掩。<br/>“呃，您别介意，伯纳德确实告诉了我一些事，我相信他所说的，和那个叫克里斯汀的姑娘还没发展到这一步，是我失言了。”<br/>“没什么，”伍列夫人的笑声虽然客套但足够包容慈祥，“他们也没有偷偷来往了，只是普通朋友而已，我很放心。”<br/>“唔，那他……最近在忙什么？”<br/>“还是那样子，看书啦，学习啦。我早知道他喜欢这些，没想到现在已经完全钻进去了，这样也好，我在想他以后去读博士、当学者也是很好的，或者去出版社做编辑……”<br/>汉弗莱就这样很小心地控制着频率、注意着界线地同伍列夫妇交流，却无法从伯纳德哪里得到直接的消息。有一点渐渐明确了，那就是伯纳德真的不再留恋他了。<br/>这倒也不坏。汉弗莱想。但他本来期待了更好的结果：伯纳德成熟起来，认清了规则，和他三不五时但绝不纠缠地约上几次，清爽、稳定、可持续。<br/>不过这仍然是可以寄望的。毕竟男孩还需要时间成长，伯纳德不是没有良心的人，很快就能想到自己对帮助过自己的表哥不理不睬是多么无礼。 <br/>汉弗莱一直憋着这口气，等着伯纳德来找他。直到他有次从伍列夫人口中听到伯纳德已经拿到了牛津录取信的消息，他才感到这口气已经顶得生疼了。<br/>这个小混蛋，是真的把他忘了！<br/>然而汉弗莱拿着听筒，在电话这边只能耐着性子同伍列夫人周旋着，打听伯纳德从现在到开学这大半年的打算，心想或许有“前科”的表弟还会被送来他这里进修一下。<br/>“伯纳德啊，已经出国周游去了！今天应该刚到罗马吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伍列夫人给了汉弗莱一个号码，是伯纳德在罗马所住旅店的电话，他拿着潦草记下来的便签看了一会儿，还是没有打出去。<br/>那副伯纳德指挥他挂上去的画在蒂姆嘲笑了以后就被取了下来，因为那面墙常常晒到阳光，画下面的墙纸已经和周围有着微微的不同了。<br/>现在又晒了三个多月，还是没能融入到周围去。汉弗莱退开几步打量，总觉得有一个深色的方块。<br/>他回头一看，马基正睡在沙发边上，是伯纳德常坐的那张。以前马基喜欢趴在壁炉前面的长毛地毯上，不仅因为它最软、最舒服，也因为那就在他常坐的地方脚下。<br/>马基和雅维利小的时候都有一段喜欢往他床上钻的时候，被教训了好几次才改。现在马基趴在伯纳德的位置边上，雅维利也凑过来把下巴搭在了前爪上，汉弗莱不知道这是巧合，还是狗子灵敏的嗅觉仍能捕捉到残存的气味儿。<br/>汉弗莱走过去百无聊赖地拿肉干给他们扔了几颗，马基都没站起来接，任由零食落在地上，然后伸伸头卷进了嘴里。<br/>他走上楼，翻出了那张便签，照着号码拨了过去。等待的声音响起时他的心脏没来由地咚咚跳，不知道这么久了该说些什么。<br/>“呃，您好，请问是否有位伯纳德·伍列住在你处？我是他的表哥。”<br/>“……唔，哦，好的，再见。”<br/>汉弗莱放下电话，人也坐了下来，说不清是轻松还是失落。前台回复他伍列先生前几天退房了，说是去希腊。这倒是和伍列夫人告诉他的路线一致。<br/>他没再主动往伍列家打电话，夏天早已过去，冬天到了最难受的时候，他点起了壁炉，缩在毯子里，脚下有两条可爱的狗狗。一切都很平静，他抽了个周六让佣人把伯纳德的痕迹都收了，更改的房间也恢复了原样。汉弗莱预感到，故事已经结束。为了伯纳德他允许自己的生活短暂地发生改变，这无所谓；但现在还要容忍这种改变单方面地保持下去，则是可笑和愚蠢的。<br/>报纸预报了即将到来的超低温，第二天一早汉弗莱掏出了自己最厚实的一件大衣，穿在身上沉甸甸的，挺拔又气派。汉弗莱在穿衣镜前左看右看，里面的温莎格西装让黑色的大衣不那么沉闷，暗紫色的口袋巾更是点睛之笔，温雅又轻盈。<br/>汉弗莱扎了条灰色围巾，在衣帽间挑了一顶黑色帽子，满意地扣在头上。他想起伯纳德都没有见过他穿冬装的样子，衣柜里颇有几件他想炫耀的呢。不知道前恶少的冬装是不是还那么浮夸，或者因为他的教导已经按照优雅的趣味重新做过了？<br/>出门时他从玄关的罐子里拿出了钥匙，这才发现还有伯纳德的东西没收。这个罐子在那倒还和谐，用来放小东西已经顺手了，不如就留着吧。<br/>汉弗莱走在路上还在想，伯纳德那么怕热，冬天应该不会捂得严严实实，或许不戴帽子，任由耳朵冻得红红的。<br/>每当汉弗莱想起伯纳德的时候嘴角都会翘起来，但这要等他发现自己在想伯纳德时才能发现，因为那会儿他的嘴角会立刻撇下去。<br/>按照上次伍列夫人的说法，伯纳德现在应该正在温暖的地中海沿岸享受风景和美食呢。意大利、希腊、法国、西班牙……他相信伯纳德这是不到开学不打算回来了，何况这些地方的男人风流浪漫，惯会迷人的。<br/>现在的孩子真是幸福啊，上大学前还能去周游世界。汉弗莱不免酸涩地想，同时也无奈地意识到，他们是多么不同的两代人。<br/>他往返于伦敦和黑索米尔之间，小镇的茶铺还是那种味道，书店老板每次都会冲他点点头。可是天气冷了又再热，树林秃了又发芽，马基和阿维的毛长了又脱，转眼又到了可以给泳池注水的时候。<br/>汉弗莱还记得那个日子，伯纳德快十九岁了。他们在一起的那两个月，每个重要的时间节点他都记得。他记得哪一天他们去做了衣服，哪一天伯纳德“勾引”了他，哪一天他把伯纳德弄哭了，哪一天去野餐、哪一天去海边……<br/>尽管他一个字也没有记下来过。纸笔迫使他思考，大脑却告诉他不要分析。纵然六七十天无只字，却没有半个片段溜出脑海，熟悉的天气和花草味成了点燃记忆的引线，让过去的日子更加细节靡遗。<br/>春天的时候他往草地上撒了一把牛眼菊种子，现在小花闪烁在绿草中间，好看极了。园艺店的玫瑰花也很不错，汉弗莱买来栽了一片在花园里，红的黄的都有。<br/>马上就要到七月十五日了，离牛津开学的日子也已经不远，或许某些贪玩的小混蛋已经回到家了。汉弗莱犹豫着要不要送一份礼物，这或许是一个显示大度和提醒旧情的好机会。<br/>之前送伯纳德的腕表他收起来和自己的配饰放在了一起，他后来觉得伯纳德一定还是不愿受他的大礼才故意留下，这个东西如果邮寄就太贵重和危险了。<br/>在他犹豫当中日子又溜过去几天，眼看再不送出就来不及了。汉弗莱决定在这一天做出决定，却在日落还没决定好的时候接到了伍列先生的电话。<br/>这周日。七月十四日。<br/>汉弗莱放下电话核对了日历，确定自己没有听错。伍列先生邀请他去家里！汉弗莱毫不怀疑，一定是伯纳德回来了！<br/>他穿了昂贵但低调（可以被人识别的那种）的衣服前往。上次来这里还是在他小时候，即使是乡下，发生的变化也足以让人困惑了。伍列先生驱车到火车站接他，伍列夫人跟他打招呼时胸花跟着颤动。<br/>汉弗莱握了握那位寡言的绅士的手，又同略嫌矮小但足够温和柔软的夫人轻轻地拥抱了一下，夫妻俩再次对他表示了谢意，还替伯纳德道歉，因为年轻人尚不懂事，不知道什么才是对自己好的，因此对汉弗莱的态度疏远而冷淡，他以后会知道错的。<br/>这让汉弗莱安心了许多，伯纳德果然知道掩护两人的关系。<br/>“正如我一直以来所说，您实在太客气了。伯纳德在哪？”<br/>“哦，伯纳德没在家，”伍列夫人言语中都是无奈，“他在……非洲。”<br/>“什么？！”<br/>伯纳德的父亲接过了话：“他的一名表兄在殖民地工作，伯纳德跟他去了罗德西亚，两个月了。”<br/>“我劝了他好久，他执意要去，就是不听……”<br/>“不过我想男孩子去历练一下也没什么不好。你说呢，汉弗莱？”<br/>汉弗莱努力掩藏住难以置信和愤怒，试图挤出一个笑来，敷衍了两句。他心里盘旋着一个问题：伯纳德到底有多少好表哥？！<br/>伍列一家对他都极为周到热情。按他们的说法，是请汉弗莱过来消暑，享用些新鲜的果蔬，以表达对他的谢意。<br/>他们带汉弗莱看了家里的牧场，十几只科利犬，还有大到几乎占了半个山坡的花园。由于没有伯纳德，这趟拜访比汉弗莱想的要尴尬。<br/>自然而然的，伯纳德成了双方唯一的话题。伍列夫人滔滔不绝地讲着伯纳德小时候的趣事，比如他给家里的猎犬和牧羊犬都排了行辈、跟捉回来的小狐狸玩得很好等等。<br/>“对了，我想我们还留着那次的照片。”<br/>伍列夫人带他进了伯纳德的书房，贴着两面墙的高高的书架里摆满了书。书桌上一摞摞的则是常用的工具书和本子。<br/>“哦，给你看伯纳德回来以后是多么好学，”伍列夫人引着他去了书桌边，随手拿起一本书，“你看他看得多认真啊！”<br/>汉弗莱凑上去，里面工工整整地写着批注。奇怪的是他记得伯纳德一向是一目十行、记忆里极好，很少写下来的。<br/>伍列无人把一本又一本东西递给他。“你看，这都是他回来那段时间的，还不包括受伤不能动胳膊的时候。刚好了一点就日日夜夜地看书，说也说不听，我想每天都能看完三四本吧。”<br/>汉弗莱的目光落在了被翻出来的那本《1984》上。他自己拿了起来翻开，里面也满是圈点和勾画。这本书是他推荐伯纳德读的，当时伯纳德在他家里看得入迷，一下午屁股都没离开沙发。他们还就“新话”那部分展开过讨论——<br/>汉弗莱特意翻到了那部分，版面一下子疏朗起来，半个批注也没有。他轻轻笑了起来，看来一晚上诙谐幽默、妙语连珠的讨论给年轻人留下了足够深刻的理解和印象，伯纳德已经认为没有必要再读一次了。<br/>“哦天哪……啊！咦……这是什么？”<br/>伍列夫人不小心碰倒了一摞，在翻开的某本东西中间掉出了一张相片。她将其翻了过来，汉弗莱也凑上去看——<br/>他努力抿着嘴，笑意不受控制地越来越明显。那是他抱着马基的一张生活照，他没有给伯纳德看过，一定是年轻人自己翻到偷偷留下的。<br/>“噢——你能送他一张照片真是太好了！这孩子怎么不早点拿给我看。这是你的狗吗？多可爱啊。”<br/>伍列夫人这才想起将客人带来书房的缘由，一边道歉一边打开柜子掏出了相册。<br/>伯纳德的相册是按时间顺序排列的。小时候的伯纳德是个小肉球，六岁生日的时候戴着可笑的生日帽，鼻尖抹着奶油，冲着镜头笑得傻傻的。十岁的时候他跟伍列先生出去钓鱼，在湖边有模有样地拿着钓竿，小小的头上戴着大大的草帽，聚精会神地盯着湖面。十几岁的时候有伯纳德跟他提起过的、借来海军制服拍的照片：那会儿少年的身材还没有发育开，胸膛单薄，因此制服空荡荡的，他站在甲板上，一张扶着栏杆笑着，一张嘴巴惊讶地张成圆形。<br/>汉弗莱嫌伍列夫人翻得太快了，他还没看清，但是下一张照片总能很快地吸引他的注意力。后面的照片要密集得多，甚至还有近期伯纳德从海外寄回来的。伍列夫人笑眯了眼，给汉弗莱介绍：“这是在意大利的餐厅里面……这是希腊的教堂……这是他和在法国认识的朋友……这是……”<br/>汉弗莱递了一个询问的眼神，随即将相册拿到了自己手上。伯纳德靠在岸边的栏杆上，身后水天一色，水鸟飞过天际，码头边停靠着两艘小船。汉弗莱看了照片的背面，上面写着“加利利海，1963.04.05”。<br/>这就是最后一张了，想必接下来不久他就去了罗德西亚。照片上的伯纳德已经黑了，似乎还瘦了，休闲的外套挂在肩膀上，同样休闲的裤子空荡荡的。他的脚下放着一只硕大的背包，十足的旅行客样子。更加让汉弗莱陌生的是伯纳德的眼神，像他身后的湖面那样平静而深沉。汉弗莱不知道他是否经历了什么，但伯纳德原先天真赤诚、毫无保留的双眼才更像被圣水净涤过的样子。<br/>“伯纳德出国以后就没回来过吗？”<br/>“是的。他的旅行计划本该在几个月前结束，但是他写信来说要和罗伯特表哥去非洲，真不知道这孩子在想什么，估计是玩疯了。对了——”<br/>伍列夫人又带他看了伯纳德寄回来或者托人捎回国的各地特产，汉弗莱看到便又笑了起来。都是一些小件的工艺品，不算名贵，但有着各地独到的风格，小巧可爱，是伯纳德一贯喜欢的东西。<br/>汉弗莱稍微表现了一些喜爱之情，伍列夫人就提出将那一小块来自土耳其的织物送给他。汉弗莱再三推辞，最后说如果能得到一张伯纳德的照片就心满意足了。<br/>把那张海军服相片平整地放进自己的皮包里时汉弗莱心头涌起一丝得意。他弄到了一张伯纳德的照片，通过避开当事人的方式，就像伯纳德偷偷留着他照片一样。等少年回家听说这件事该会多么甜蜜啊！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德回家前没有告知父母确切日期，只是笼统地说了些“很快”“不日”云云，他想爸爸妈妈一定以为这是他又一次的搪塞。<br/>他的算盘成功了，回家时没有人去车站接他，没有人迎接他到大门口，拉着他絮絮叨叨地说些别后思念的话或者催着他讲在外的故事。<br/>他离开了大半年，过多的关切和温情很容易压塌神经，从而使得回乡成为比流浪更加令人胆怯的事情。伯纳德知道自己瘦了、黑了，很多东西在非洲时被他送了人，现在看起来格外寒酸，这一定会拨动慈母的心弦。如果在触发了两串眼泪，那他可就真不知道如何是好了。<br/>比伯纳德想的还好，他甚至没有在客厅里遭遇惊讶的、喜极而泣的拥抱，佣人告诉他伍列夫妇都去朋友家参加聚会了。<br/>他回到了自己的房间，那里被打扫和保持得一尘不染，丝毫不像主人离开多时的样子。纵使一些东西移了位，但仍旧给他一种恍若隔世的、既熟悉又陌生的感觉。<br/>比如桌上这堆书就完全乱了顺序，之前他是按照体裁排列的，现在则是按照开本大小。更别提他一向把本子放在最上面，现在也被放在了下面。<br/>看到那本绿色布面的笔记本时，伯纳德顿住了。他掏出手帕蹭了蹭手心的汗，两指捏着将其抽了出来。<br/>只消随手一翻，那一页自然会露出来。<br/>纵然做了心理准备，再次看到那张照片时伯纳德的心脏还是停跳了两秒。汉弗莱的笑容定格着，恰到好处的表情优雅又温柔，他怀中团着的小边牧让人很容易想起她长大的样子。<br/>喉头收紧，伯纳德永远不会忘记那迷人的笑容是属于多么虚伪、冷漠、恶毒的一个人。那个人曾经用这样迷人的举止骗住了他，深情款款地亲吻他，内心却在轻蔑地嘲笑。<br/>他原以为激烈的或者缠绵的性事都是爱情的表现，却很快发现了自己的愚蠢，汉弗莱诱哄的、称赞的话语回想起来令他浑身发凉，自己曾那么乐在其中地做着盛纳别人欲望的容器。<br/>伯纳德把那张照片拿了起来，两手扯紧。汉弗莱笑着，马基不乐意地卷着，花园里的树正是茂盛的时候。他已经把照片捏皱了，却始终无法下决心撕掉。<br/>那就让它和那些一样会勾起他对不堪往事回忆的物什一起去储藏室积灰吧，他相信总有什么东西能藏住这张照片，也许等下次被人发现的时候，它已经塞进了老鼠的牙缝。<br/>伯纳德把带回来的纪念品一件件摆在书桌、窗台或者架子上，房间里更多了一股异域风情。<br/>哦，相册也被动过。那原本是立着放的。他可以想象自己不在的日子里妈妈是如何唉声叹气地来翻看他的影像，并在收到他的新照片时小心翼翼地放进去。伯纳德感到了愧疚，但他那时无比需要一次远行，到没有任何人认识他的地方去。陌生的环境带来了新奇和挑战，这两者都是将他拯救于悔恨之海的水手。<br/>他不敢依偎在父母的身旁，怕他们无条件的爱让他软弱地将深锁的鸟儿放出监笼。痛苦不会因为背负的人多就能得以减轻。<br/>在储藏室埋葬秘密时伯纳德听到了父母回来的声音，接着就是听到佣人报告后惊喜的声音。母亲站在储藏室门口将他拉了出来，上下前后地观察他的变化，因为儿子的消瘦落下泪来。<br/>“你在外面有给汉弗莱写信吗，照我们交代的？”<br/>伯纳德没想到这么快就提到了那个让他变色的名字，父亲一次次指令他联系汉弗莱、表示感谢，这刺痛了伯纳德。他不明白，和那个渣滓朝夕相处的人是自己，凭什么父亲觉得自己的判断才是正确的？<br/>他冷着脸回到：“我有自己的考虑。”<br/>“那其中是否包含感激和亲人之情？”<br/>父子间明显的火药味儿让伍列夫人紧张了起来，她插入到两人之间，拉住了刚刚远行回来的儿子，“我相信偶尔的疏忽没什么的。何况我们请汉弗莱过来玩过的这应该可以表达至少一部分谢意了，对不对，亚瑟？”<br/>“你们请阿普比过来了？！”<br/>伍列先生刚刚妥协下去的目光被儿子的高声质问再次点亮，伯纳德还没说话就被母亲拉住了，她柔声劝解着：“你毕竟在那里住了那么久，我们想请汉弗莱过来度个假还是有必要的，至少显示我们的礼仪。我猜得到他一定让你很不好过，毕竟是我们让他管教你的，更鉴于他的经历——”<br/>伍列夫人忽然闭了嘴，伯纳德当然不会放过：“什么经历？”<br/>“哦，没什么，就是孩子们都会碰到的坎坷……”<br/>“告诉我，妈妈。”<br/>伍列夫人看了丈夫一眼，斟酌着字句讲了出来。“那个，汉弗莱出生的家庭也许称不上完满——我是指他……呃，或许没有从其父母那里得到足够的关爱，你知道的，这些事情会影响孩子们的。仅此而已。”<br/>伯纳德看得出他的母亲在努力淡化事情，他从未听汉弗莱讲过自己的父母，有几次他问到汉弗莱也只是黑着脸换了话题，没有父母关爱大概不值得别人为其忌讳。<br/>“我是个成年人了，妈妈，别糊弄我。如果您真的尊重我的话。”<br/>“告诉他菲拉的事情吧。”伍列先生摆摆手。<br/>那是伯纳德家里曾经的女佣，伯纳德小时候很依赖她，但却突然从他家里离开了。“菲拉？跟汉弗莱有关系？”<br/>“跟他的爸爸艾伦·阿普比，”伍列夫人面露难色地说，“那次阿普比一家在我们这边度假的时候。汉弗莱的母亲、你的姨妈感到十分难堪，央求我帮他们保守秘密。”<br/>“这就是她欠你的大人情？！”<br/>伍列夫人赶紧拉着他的手臂，语气近乎央求：“我们告诉你这些只是希望你理解，就算汉弗莱有时或许过于严厉，那也是为了你好，并且实在情有可原。我们希望你有些同情心，汉弗莱一定是个孤单的人吧……”<br/>伯纳德确实理解了，理解了这种风流和不负责任的由来！他还记得菲拉走之前把他抱在怀里，忍不住地抽泣，过了很久很久他才接受菲拉不会再回来的事实。伯纳德握紧了拳头，深呼吸了好几次才避开母亲恳求的目光，转身上楼。<br/>“对不起，我有点累了。”<br/>“伯纳德……求你，保守这个秘密，千万不要说出去……”<br/>回到自己房间的一瞬间伯纳德就又跑了出去。<br/>“你们带汉弗莱进了我的房间是不是？”<br/>他扶着楼梯栏杆，看着手足无措的伍列夫人似乎在努力寻找正确的答案。<br/>“你都住到了人家家里！你的母亲只是给汉弗莱看了你的书房！”<br/>“都看了什么？！”<br/>“噢伯尼，不要一回来就这样……”<br/>伯纳德感到愧疚，但焦躁和愤怒没有让那表现出来。“看了什么？”<br/>“真的没什么，只是相册而已……”<br/>相册。里面有他从小到大的照片，犯蠢的，可爱的，和家人朋友一起的……在将他当作一具愚蠢的肉体的汉弗莱眼中，这些照片该会多么有趣啊，在他得意地回味自己的“杰作”时增添了更多笑柄！<br/>“伯尼……汉弗莱给你带了礼物！一个漂亮的领结，说你大学中会有用到的场合的，他多么贴心呀——”<br/>“你还记得那条用银狐皮毛做的围脖吗？我们将它回送给了汉弗莱，想来只有这样少见的东西才能表达——伯尼？伯尼……”<br/>伯纳德转身上了楼。<br/>他要让那个混蛋付出代价，他一定有办法，一定！<br/>当他在伦敦的巷角拦下自己亲自雇佣的打手、终止了当街暴揍的计划时，曾无比艰难地说服自己遗忘才是最好的选择，但他显然用更多的愚蠢善意错估了汉弗莱。他怎么还有脸来他家！假惺惺地同他父母周旋，受伍列家的谢？难道仅仅诡计得逞还不够，要用这种方式不断回味自己的成功？！<br/>伯纳德掏出一张信纸，给长久不用的钢笔灌了墨，沾在手上也没费事擦掉。他记得汉弗莱曾得意洋洋地给他讲过工作上的事。汉弗莱说他动用自己的同学关系帮本部摆脱了丑闻被曝光的可能，作为交换，他将进入军事基地独家报道的机会给了那位老同学。<br/>伯纳德斟酌着字句，以第三者的口吻、虚拟的身份将其原原本本写了出来，他要将这封信寄到白厅，将汉弗莱私相授受、左右媒体、公权私用的恶行捅到他的上司那里，毁了他，让恶人付出代价！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那封信被伯纳德带到了伦敦才寄走，在这样一个人来人往的地方一封信的所自从来是难以追溯的。可惜它的回音也是同样的渺然难寻，两三个月过去什么反响也没有，像一瓶水倒进大海里。<br/>迸发的怒火平息下来，成为一种更温吞但痛感绝没有更少的痼疾，日日夜夜蚕食着伯纳德。他没有采取更多的行动去报复汉弗莱，既然并没有玉石俱焚的决心，那么可行的手段也就寥寥无几了。<br/>汉弗莱已经毁了他的一部分，伯纳德决定不让他毁了自己的其余部分。凭什么汉弗莱照旧光鲜体面、快活放浪，他却要让痛苦吞噬自己？他和父母道了歉，耐心地给他们分享自己在路上的见闻，把带回来的礼物分给家人和朋友。<br/>伯纳德彻底地收拾了一次房间，将让他想起汉弗莱的东西都塞进了储藏室，并且将储藏室也重新梳理了，那些他不愿意见的东西深埋角落。开学在即，他也要开始新的生活。<br/>他把汉弗莱给挑的衣服都留在了家里，去重做了两套西装，又干脆买了几件时下流行的、休闲款的成衣。没用完的笔记本也没有带走，准备到了牛津再添置。<br/>伯纳德拎着少得可怜的行李提前到了牛津。他申请了学生公寓，注册表上和一个叫做格拉汉·欧内斯特（Graham Ernest）的人被填在了一起。出乎他意料的，在这允许入住的第一天的上午，他的室友已经进来布置好了。<br/>“我昨晚就到了，跟他们说一声就能先进来住了，”格拉汉是个细细瘦瘦的男生，个头和伯纳德差不多，两眼放着光，精力充沛但是彬彬有礼，“如果你不介意的话，我已经占上了那间房。”<br/>公寓里有两间小卧室，格拉汉那间朝南，但是窗子要比他的小。伯纳德毫无反对意见，如果他追求生活质量，他会去民居租房的。两人共用一间浴室、一个客厅，客厅里摆着书桌，连着一个简陋的厨房。<br/>“环境就是这样，”格拉汉一一指给他看，然后在那张小沙发上坐了下来，“我觉得还可以。我爸妈提出帮我在附近租房子，可是我想，那上大学的乐趣岂不是少了一半？”<br/>“我也是这么想的！”<br/>伯纳德顿时有种一见如故之感，甚至看格拉汉的面相都觉得脸熟了。他匆忙放好自己的行李，接受了格拉汉的邀请，两人到外面转了一圈，熟悉了一下周边地形。又到商店里采购一番，回来将公寓布置得更像样了。<br/>楼里的其他人也陆续搬了进来，伯纳德每天都会结识新的朋友，包括一些国际学生，有时还会碰到他许久未见的老同学。新人、新环境和新挑战占据了他的大脑，伯纳德恍惚觉得，新生活确乎已经开始了。<br/>只是有时他仍会想起自己的过去。<br/>“啊对了，我忘记发胶了，明早有谁能借我一点吗？”<br/>“得了吧希伯特（Sibert），一天而已，不把头发抹得油光锃亮就不能出门了？”<br/>“我还指望碰上几个新姑娘呢！没准就遇上了我命定的真爱，谁知道呢。”<br/>“啊呀啊呀，前半句像个浪子，后半句像个诗人。”<br/>这一层几间公寓里的住户凑在了一起，伯纳德也跟着小伙子们一起哈哈地笑了起来。但他的笑声比别人更早落下。不管如何调笑，这些青春年少、血气方刚的男孩子们眼中都有对爱情的憧憬，期待着能够在这里谈上几场甜蜜的恋爱。<br/>“这可比不上汤姆（Tom），听说已经和那个红头发的妹子打得火热了，哈？”<br/>“嘿，我们只不过是互相问候了几声！”<br/>“没错没错，在一群人里就你们两个互相问候，这还不表明什么吗？”<br/>忧虑抓住了伯纳德的心，他带着淡了下去的、强撑着的笑容看着大家。他发觉这样的时光于他已经一去不返了。汉弗莱说得对，拥有并能够保守秘密确实是成年人的标志，只是这未免太沉重了。汉弗莱对这种沉重是乐在其中，他自己却除了要担心被人知晓的危险，还要时时被怨恨和追悔侵蚀。<br/>小伙子们又谈到了兴趣爱好，有人提议成立网球社团，有人组织足球队，格拉汉提出成立个乐队。伯纳德听着，心思逐渐活络了起来。<br/>迎新日伯纳德和格拉汉一起去参加了，莫得林学院的院长和教务长欢迎了新同学们，随后就是高年级学生的介绍。<br/>无聊的发言似乎没有止境，伯纳德一手提着刚发给他们的袋子，一手一件件地掏出里面的东西。他偷眼看了看周围，似乎没有人在意台上说着什么。格拉汉也跟他一起掏了起来。<br/>“这是各类场馆设施的使用说明……游泳馆的优惠券……唔，酒吧的宣传页……”<br/>伯纳德则拿着图书馆的手册看了起来，又简单翻了一下学生社团的介绍册。<br/>“伯纳德，听！”<br/>周围吵嚷了起来，不是他不想听，实在是听也听不到。伯纳德问了坐在自己另一边的肯特（Kent），那人一直在认真听着台上的讲话。<br/>“接下来会有不同的人带领我们参观，分成不同线路，选择自己感兴趣的去就行。”<br/>格拉汉站起来张望了一下，伯纳德只能看到人群外摇摇晃晃的几张单薄的海报。<br/>“我对学联更感兴趣，你一起来吗？”<br/>伯纳德没有理由反对，格拉汉带着他穿过了人群，排在了最外面“学联”海报后头。带队的人说再等等别人，大家就站在附近三三两两地聊了起来。<br/>“拜托了，柏莎（Bertha），”一个男生乞求的声音在人群外围很不合群地传到了伯纳德的耳中，“我是真的爱你……”<br/>“我不想再和出轨的人费什么言语，你赶紧走。”<br/>伯纳德往那边瞥了一眼，一个看起来斯斯文文的男生和穿着连衣裙的女孩躲在人群之外，似乎在进行着一场拉锯战。<br/>这么快就上演如此复杂的爱恨情仇了？伯纳德想着，低头接着看袋子里的各种材料。<br/>“我那会儿还没意识到对你才是真爱……”<br/>“快别让我恶心了，杰夫（Jeff）！也别再来这里找我，我已经决定开始新的生活。”<br/>伯纳德忍不住又看了他们一眼，由于女孩试图离开被男孩拉住，撕扯之间伯纳德能够逐个看清两个人的面孔。名叫柏莎的女孩看起来聪明而干练，决绝的表情使人相信她绝不会同那杰夫复合，而男生正低三下气地苦苦哀求着，不知为何却给伯纳德以过度之感。<br/>“发生了什么？”格拉汉的喃喃自语将伯纳德的目光拉了回来，但他的好室友关注的事情显然和他不同。<br/>伯纳德顺着他的眼光看了过去，原来是一个男人正贴着人群的边缘走过去，正走上了大楼前的台阶。<br/>“亚当斯博士（Dr. Adams）！”<br/>不知道谁叫了一声，那人回过头来，使得人群将他的真容看得更清楚。他不失礼貌又带点高兴地冲人群笑了，随后便消失在门里。<br/>“嘿，伯纳德，别看了！人已经进去了！”格拉汉好笑地摇摇他的肩膀，“他可不是什么如意郎君。”<br/>“你你你、你说什么？！”<br/>“得了吧，大家都是上过公学的，这在这里实在不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情，”格拉汉笑得更开了，“你看队长朱利安（Julian），刚把头扭过来。”<br/>伯纳德也敷衍地望了一眼队长，不失为一位干净漂亮的小伙子，但刚刚对那位青年老师的匆匆一瞥显然给他留下了更深的触动。那人穿着三件套，走起路来风度翩翩的，模样又帅气。更别提那种自信潇洒的风度——伯纳德不难理解为什么他一出现就引发了一场小小的骚动。<br/>“他真迷人，不是吗？”<br/>“是、是吗？”<br/>伯纳德小心地应对着，但格拉汉显然要坦荡得多，甚至半开玩笑似地告诫伯纳德千万不要上了这种人的当。<br/>“……哪种人？”<br/>“怎么说呢……他们这种人是不会对感情认真的，身边从来不缺少追求者。但是遇上顺眼的也绝对不会拒绝对方的热情——然后随时准备加以熄灭，”格拉汉耸耸肩，“他们这种迷人多金又见过世面的男人，最喜欢吸引你这种天真无知的少男或者少女了——”<br/>“我才不是！”伯纳德想，格拉汉不会相信自己是对的。<br/>“不过也没关系，你的家世好。那些热情大胆、家世又一般的他们就毫无忌惮了。”<br/>伯纳德苦笑，他现在多希望格拉汉是对的。<br/>“所以啊！”格拉汉拿出长辈似的口吻语重心长地教育伯纳德：“千万别被这种人迷惑！”<br/>“我对男人本来也没兴趣。倒不如说我多看两眼是希望自己有天也能像他一样。”伯纳德压下自己忐忑的内心，强装出轻佻的样子，他觉得自己的演技比当恶少的时候可要好多了，格拉汉看起来并没有起疑，反而赞赏地点了点头。<br/>朱利安喊起话，让大家靠过来，看来游览马上就要开始了。<br/>伯纳德将东西装好，卷了卷塞进自己背来的挎包里，一抬头却看见了另一个穿着三件套西装的男人身影。<br/>他觉得自己一定是眼花了，今天怎么连续看到汉弗莱的影子，还一个比一个像。他在心里骂了自己一句，挎好包准备跟上人群。<br/>“汉弗莱！你怎么来了？”格拉汉高兴地喊着跑了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱早就知道伯纳德开学的消息，伍列一家一直在同他保持着联系，让他知晓伯纳德的动向。虽然稍显奇怪的是，伍列夫人已经从原先的倒豆子变成了惜字如金，关于伯纳德的事情往往要汉弗莱自己问了才肯说。<br/>到伍列家里做客使得汉弗莱相信自己在伯纳德心里还是颇有分量的，原先的担心很多余。不过从年轻人不肯主动联系他来看，大概还是被花花世界迷了眼，玩得收不住心。<br/>他开着车往牛津走，这条路他走得不多，大多数情况下都是从伦敦过去的。汉弗莱打开车窗，秋天的风很凉爽。<br/>我会在晚饭前就收获伯纳德亮闪闪的目光的，汉弗莱自信满满地想，自己这样魅力超群，只要露面就能把那些毛头小子比下去的，何况他们还共享那么多美妙的回忆。<br/>他的口袋里揣着两张票，是一个他很早就想去看的巡回展。汉弗莱看到报上的消息时立刻想到伯纳德对古代遗物的兴趣不比自己少，看看展出时间，正赶得上莫得林学院开学。<br/>汉弗莱打算营造一种戏剧化的登场，因此并没有事先告诉伯纳德。他本是算着典礼结束的时间出现的，想要让伯纳德一出来就看到自己光彩照人地站在外面，不想却晚了一步，年轻人们正挤挤攘攘地聚在外面，带队的人喊着话介绍着不同的事情。<br/>这场景给了他一种遥远的熟悉之感。心怀梦想、热情洋溢、又不服管教的年轻人，眼中带着兴奋和好奇，好像未来是多么值得期许。<br/>这种希望也曾经欺骗过他，并给了他一段虚假的快乐。或者这也是许多人怀念大学时代的原因，毕竟快乐只存在于三个地方：对当前错误的认识，对未来盲目的想象，和对过去片面的回忆。<br/>但接着汉弗莱就在人群中找到了伯纳德，他不自知地笑了起来。伯纳德身边的男生也让他感到眼熟，正在他盯着看时，那人回过了头，认出他并开心地打起了招呼。<br/>伯纳德也随之转过头，让汉弗莱奇怪的是，他并没有和同伴一起欢欣雀跃地奔向自己。<br/>“嘿，汉弗莱 ，你到这里来是有何贵干呐？”<br/>“实际上，我是来看你们的，我的好表亲们，”汉弗莱揽过格拉汉的肩膀，和他一起走向伯纳德，“你们或许还不知道？格拉汉，这是我的表弟伯纳德，伯纳德，”他弯起迷人的眼睛笑了，“我的表弟格拉汉。”<br/>伯纳德自始至终没有说话，眼睛却直直地盯着他。汉弗莱不自觉就避开了，他感到这目光现在有一种实打实的压迫感，不像恶少当年那样柔怯地虚张声势。<br/>“嘿！伯纳德！那是不是意味着我和你也是表亲？”格拉汉拍了拍伯纳德的肩膀，转向汉弗莱说：“我知道你是来看伯纳德的，你来之前根本没有联系过我！你看到我的时候还面露惊讶，呵。”<br/>“无论如何，”汉弗莱笑笑，“待会儿我请你们一起吃饭。”<br/>“我先去跟上大部队，”格拉汉转头看看离开的队伍，对伯纳德说，“回头转达给你。”<br/>汉弗莱的目光没法再回避伯纳德的目光了，但心理上显然还没有做好直面的准备。他保持游刃有余的悠闲样子，好像自己仍然大局在握、丝毫没有感到困惑和忐忑一样把伯纳德打量了一番。<br/>“你瘦了。”<br/>按照公开场合能做到的最亲昵的举止，汉弗莱把伯纳德揽进了怀里，手还没能摸出那把腰到底瘦成了什么样子就被一把推开。<br/>“你来干什么？”<br/>“我？”汉弗莱夸张地笑笑，“我当然是想你了呀。”他再次揽上了伯纳德，笑容洋溢好像当初随便就能收获年轻人崇拜的时候一样，他的手碰到了对方的身体，紧接着就被更快地挡开了。<br/>大部分人都已经走了，周围安静得很，汉弗莱觉得自己听到了伯纳德牙齿咬合的咯咯声。<br/>他想了好几个月的男孩眯着眼睛一字一顿地警告他：“把你的手，拿开！”<br/>汉弗莱愣住，随即强撑着心虚，开玩笑似地问：“不是恶少吗，还在乎这个？怎么，道德水平提高了？说真的，我还是更喜欢你原来的样子——”<br/>同他不知道自己说没说完这句话一样，他也不知道自己的手到底碰到了伯纳德的臀部没有。他只知道眼前一花，脚下一滑，背部撞上了冷冰冰、硬梆梆的墙壁。<br/>他看到伯纳德红了眼，脸上有晒伤的痕迹，当初和他缠绵的软乎乎的身体随着抬起的拳头而露出肌肉线条，死死把他压住，被揪起的领子勒得生疼。<br/>汉弗莱本能地闭上了眼缩起身子，相信拳头即将落在自己身上。<br/>“砰”的一声传来，随即就是尖叫着高呼“救命”的女声。<br/>汉弗莱感到揪着自己领子的手松了开来，这才睁开眼看：伯纳德已经回身跑到了事发地，和一名身量比他高、块头比他大的男生扭打在一起。<br/>汉弗莱看呆了。伯纳德打架的路子很野，什么招数好用就使什么招数，肩上背着的包拿了下来，发狠似地砸向对方，脚也在狠命地踢着。<br/>看来恶少的话并不全是夸张，打架这一节还是有可信度的。汉弗莱愣愣地想。<br/>那个女孩从地上爬了起来，左右一望看见了汉弗莱：“快帮忙啊，那个穿西装的！”<br/>“啊，哦！”汉弗莱这才反应过来，小跑着过去，仍旧没弄明白自己应该把俩人分开还是帮伯纳打那个男生。毕竟他是在文明世界长大的，即使是小时候大家也是未来的绅士，是不肯、也没那个能力去参与这些野蛮活动的。<br/>没让他为难，伯纳德已经占据了上风，把那个男生摁倒在地，拳头一个个地落了下去，同时嘴里发出发狠的声音，仿佛带着极大的仇恨。<br/>女孩已经冲过去，汉弗莱也跟着她将两人拉开。<br/>“你快走吧，不要再过来找我了。”女孩红着眼睛说。<br/>那人往地上啐了一口血，恶狠狠地白了一眼，看见对方人多只好不情愿地转身离开。<br/>汉弗莱这才发现伯纳德也负了伤，额头青紫，嘴角在渗血，裤子膝盖处已经摔破了，被流出来的血粘在大腿上。<br/>汉弗莱掏出自己的手帕帮他擦了擦脸，“哦天哪，你得去医务室……”<br/>“我没事，”伯纳德接过的是女孩递过来的手绢，“柏莎？抱歉我刚刚听到了你们的谈话，虽然我并没打算偷听。”<br/>女孩移开了眼。<br/>“杰夫跟我谈恋爱的时候还在和别人……来往，我提出分手，他一直追我到这里，哀求不成，就突然发疯要打我……谢谢你救了我。”<br/>汉弗莱看到柏莎虽然面露窘迫，但仍然不失干练和自信，她裙子上的土还没拍掉，但却像不知道似地查看伯纳德的伤口。<br/>“让我送你去医务室吧，我相信它还在原来的地方。”<br/>被忽视掉的汉弗莱再次开口，试图彰显自己的存在，他想像柏莎一样扶住伯纳德，却被避开了。<br/>“我没事。”<br/>“你的膝盖在流血，如果不处理可能还会感染，到时候——”<br/>“我说了没事。”<br/>伯纳德的语气不像刚刚把他掼在墙上时那样愤怒，但斩钉截铁，冷得像一把刀。<br/>汉弗莱从没经历过这个，他感到既无措又难堪，只是重复着让他去医务室的话，给出了自己能想到的各种理由，好像只要他还是那么从容，刚刚的羞辱就没有发生一样。<br/>“我想这位先生说得对，你确实需要专业处理。拜托了，请不要让我更加愧疚。”<br/>柏莎真诚地看着伯纳德，后者默然地点了头。<br/>汉弗莱感到喉咙被卡住了，柏莎正搀扶着伯纳德往相反的方向走，并没有谁有理会他的意思。<br/>但是伯纳德走开两步就停下了：“你最好快走，不要再过来找我，”伯纳德把头稍微回过来一些角度，却根本没看他：“毕竟你应该知道，那些拳头本该落在你身上。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>37<br/>或许是因为相似的经历，伯纳德对柏莎多了几分同情。她是学法语的，也是这一级的新生，后来还给伯纳德送过甜点表示感谢。那个杰夫没有再出现过，伯纳德替她感到开心。<br/>他的好室友格拉汉没有过多地跟他交谈两人和汉弗莱的事情，只是简单提了一句自己是汉弗莱父亲那边的亲戚，所以和伯纳德才没见过之类的话，这也让伯纳德安心了不少。<br/>离开汉弗莱以后伯纳德做过很多梦。比如汉弗莱发现了对他的爱情，真诚地道歉、追求，但是被他拒绝；或者他接受了，假意地，再在适当的时机捅破让汉弗莱也尝尝心碎的滋味；再或者他自己找到了相伴一生的爱侣，汉弗莱却带着对他迟到的爱意孤独终生……<br/>总之一切会让他感到好受的发展他都曾一次次沉浸其中，又在清醒过后痛恨自己的软弱。有时他会发现自己把汉弗莱表白的场景幻想得那么真实完整、细节历历，分明已经徜徉其中，在那虚幻的海洋中汲取了快乐。<br/>伯纳德讨厌这样的自己。那天在礼堂外看到汉弗莱时，他甚至还抱有了一瞬间的希望，只是还没来得及幻想，希望就破灭了。那精致的打扮、娴熟的举止、精明的眼神都在告诉伯纳德，自己在他心中不过是一个蒙昧的、无知的小孩子，他绝不会爱上自己。<br/>那张轻薄的脸说出的每一句话都像是嘲笑，铁证如山地表明残酷的现实并不会遂了一名天真的少年的愿。<br/>伯纳德也嘲笑自己。他笑自己明明听到了汉弗莱和旁人的话、给了他那么多次机会，却还幻想着听到他亲口否认；笑自己明明知道那人的丑恶嘴脸，却仍期望得到他的爱情；他笑自己为了汉弗莱去环游旅行、自我放逐一般跑到非洲，到头来还是一看见他就心脏狂跳，打人的拳手偏是落不下去。<br/>柏莎比他要清醒得多，似乎再也不曾对杰夫抱有任何幻想。伯纳德没有告诉他自己和汉弗莱的往事，——他也绝不会告诉任何人，但他听着柏莎讲她的经历，却感到得到了力量。<br/>“不，我已经不爱他了，”柏莎耸耸肩说，“我过去对他的认识是错误的。现在我知道了他的本来面目，摆脱过去才是最好的选择，尤其是心理上的。”<br/>这种独立和坚定感染了伯纳德，他像最初计划的一样加入了学联的辩论赛，跟格拉汉一起找人准备成立乐队，更是在图书馆里付出了大量的时间，让新生活有序铺展开来。<br/>但汉弗莱似乎存心和他过不去似地，没几天就又出现在了他的眼前。<br/>“我那天答应请格拉汉吃饭。意外地，我先回去了，今天来补上，”汉弗莱没有了那天理所当然的语气，甚至有点迟疑和紧张，但仍强装着镇定的风度，“我跟他约的时间还没到，我们先聊聊？”<br/>长袖善舞的汉弗莱就给出这样可笑的借口？伯纳德相信自己的轻蔑一定挂在了眼角，因为汉弗莱讪笑了两声，又补充说“下雨了，不如去躲躲”。<br/>伯纳德想如果是柏莎的话应该会转头就走，但他的脚好像不听他的一样。<br/>我倒要听听他说什么。撕破他的伪装，戳穿他的谎言。——跟着汉弗莱走到无人的房檐下时伯纳德想。<br/>“抱歉，”站定后汉弗莱毫不犹豫地说，“在你离开后我确实有不对之处——”<br/>伯纳德的心提了起来。<br/>“这里或那里的。——来一支？”<br/>……就这样？伯纳德看着汉弗莱递过来的雪茄，那人的语气听来不是羞赧，而更像是在为自己的大度而自我陶醉！<br/>“不要。戒了。”<br/>汉弗莱的手悬空了两秒，随即收了回去，把雪茄漂亮地放回了盒子。“正好，我也不喜欢，当初还是为了教你才抽了几支。”<br/>“‘这里或那里’，是哪里？”<br/>“唔，你感到不高兴的一切都是我的错，好了吧？晚上我带你和格拉汉一起吃饭，这附近有家馆子很不错，我过去常去。听说还藏了勃艮第的红酒，我们可以——”<br/>“我不会跟你一起出去的，”伯纳德打断了他，强迫自己目光强硬地直视汉弗莱的眼睛，“更不会再在你面前喝酒。”<br/>“噢——所以还是因为那次的事呀，我就知道——”，汉弗莱夸张地做出一副情真意切的样子，说出来的话更叫伯纳德愤怒，“当时不是说好翻篇了吗？我都道歉了，你也差不多就行了，我知道你喜欢我——”<br/>“汉弗莱·阿普比！”如果伯纳德的音量没提高多少，那是因为他的鼻根酸了，比起汉弗莱，他更讨厌自己，明知道要失望还是一次次给对方机会！他刚刚站得远，雨点落在了一侧肩膀上，现在则往前逼近了在屋檐下躲得好好的汉弗莱：“我那不是喜欢你，是盲目。都是因为错误的认识！我不会让你再利用我的感情、让你享受其中却丝毫不肯付出！你不是想把责任都给我吗，等我自己移情别恋不是正好？还是说这又伤害到您高贵的自尊心了？！”<br/>他看到汉弗莱的脸立刻红了，眼中满是震惊，嘴翕合了两下却说不出话。伯纳德几乎是用最后的力量在同他对视，他感到自己刚刚愈合的、还在发痒的伤口又被撕扯了起来。<br/>汉弗莱语塞了一会儿，随即想到什么一般扬起了下巴：“那时候不是你勾引我的吗？怎么，现在又演起了小白兔？”<br/>“小白兔？我记得是小绵羊，”伯纳德感到鼻子一酸，泪水涌入了眼底，他强忍着草草说完了话，到最后轻得几乎听不见：“不然怎么会上你的当。”<br/>伯纳德扭头就走，生怕汉弗莱发现他的软弱。哪怕只是提起一点点酒吧里的话，刚刚愈合的地方就被扯开了，新长的软肉撕裂，露出了旧的伤口，他不仅疼，而且无助，狼藉一片的伤口深红夹着浅红，让他看都不敢看。<br/>冰凉的、绵绵的雨丝落在了头上，伯纳德恨不得立刻消失，汉弗莱却在愣了片刻后追进了雨里。<br/>“你、你听见了？”见他不说话又虚虚地讲了下去，语气堪称温柔，“我那是敷衍朋友的。”<br/>“敷衍朋友？那真心话是什么？”伯纳德站定了，既然要撕开伤口，那就干脆彻彻底底。“我们过去算什么？”<br/>“呃……”汉弗莱再次语塞，鼻间发出的是他思索着怎么应付时常发出的那种哼声。<br/>“敷衍朋友？他那么说你为什么不维护我？这种话我就敷衍不出来。”伯纳德咽了咽喉咙，“真不明白我为什么要再问你一次。”<br/>他下定决心离开，雨丝落进领子里实在太冷了，他快要冷得打颤了。<br/>汉弗莱再次追上了他，这次是毫不犹豫地，还拉住他的袖子不让他走。<br/>伯纳德甩开了手，转过身直面他，质问的话脱口而出：“你为什么就摁着我一个欺负？再找一个从头骗不好吗？”<br/>“因为我喜欢你！”<br/>雨声风声都不见了。伯纳德无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，消化了一会儿才敢确信自己听到了什么。像怕惊扰了这份安静似地，他小声问到：“你喜欢我什么？我连作恶都不会。”<br/>“呃……”<br/>这次汉弗莱的鼻音里多了些措手不及的慌乱。像是火炉里最后一块炭的芯部也不再闪烁着微弱的红色，伯纳德感到自己的心彻底冷了下去。他感受着明明是幻想出来的，但却疼得万分真切的伤口，那里破裂的痂沾上了新出的血。疼痛滋养了愤怒，那也是掩饰难堪唯一的武器。<br/>“别费心找了，反正我也根本不喜欢你。怎么可能有人爱你？恐怕连你的父母都不爱你吧？”<br/>温柔懂事的少年从未说过这样尖利的话，他扭过了头不敢去看汉弗莱那震惊的、受伤的双眼，对敌人心软的苦果他已品尝过多次了。“你知不知道阿普比夫人因为什么欠了我家的情？你父亲在这边度假时和我家的女佣搞在了一起。所有人都知道。我想风流不忠也是家学的一种？”<br/>伯纳德站定了等着汉弗莱反驳、反击或者只是低级地矢口否认，但是反对的声音迟迟没有传来，要不是听见雨丝落在身后那人肩上的声音，他都要以为汉弗莱已经走了。<br/>他赢了。伯纳德陌生地意识到这一点，随即生疏地拔腿离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱不知道自己是怎么到家的，正如他不知道是怎么去的牛津。<br/>也许是凭着那股不能输给某个叫柏莎的女孩的执念——她怎么能让伯纳德听话更甚于我——他跟格拉汉确认了那天伯纳德的行程，编造借口都没太费心地找上了前恶少。<br/>伯纳德为什么会生他的气？汉弗莱硬着心肠想，完全没理由呀。是的，他们过去是有那么一点点的不愉快，但是当时不都解决了吗？酒吧里的话？伯纳德当然没有听见，哪就这么巧了，要不然恶少那会儿就会掀翻屋顶的。<br/>小孩子嘛，偶尔耍耍脾气、莫名其妙地生起气来是很正常的，作为一个成熟的哥哥他怎么能跟小孩子计较，主动示好求和也是应该的。<br/>他是带着那样的心情上的路，现在却带着完全不同的结果回来。伯纳德披露的他父亲的丑事，汉弗莱几乎一刻也没有怀疑其真实性。他知道自己的父母早已分居，知道他们各自有着其他的伴侣，知道他们在美国打拼事业，甚至不住在一个城市。<br/>但他一直以为他们掩饰得很好。至少他那强势的母亲这些年来一直在外人面前维持着夫妻恩爱、家庭和睦的假像，让汉弗莱稍感放心。家丑不外扬，是他那当初执意因为爱情下嫁的母亲最后的底线。<br/>可原来别人早已知晓了。如果他那父亲已经不检点到在亲戚家乱搞，那么知道他家丑事的就不止仅有伍列一家了。女仆，汉弗莱简直想笑出声，真不知道他那要强的母亲是怎么忍受的。<br/>难怪这几年他们家没有再去伍列家那边的乡下度假了！汉弗莱惊恐地想到，他的父母在那里早已颜面无光了，自己却像个傻子一样还在人家面前手舞足蹈！<br/>伍列夫人对他是多么和蔼啊！慈爱中充满着怜悯！汉弗莱几乎要把方向盘捏碎了，原来自己在别人眼中就是在一个充斥着谎言和欺骗的家庭中长大的人？！<br/>原来……在伯纳德的眼中，自己已经是一个和自己父母一样的虚伪骗子了吗？<br/>他感到头皮一阵阵地发麻，当初自己故弄玄虚的教导、沾沾自喜的炫耀，现在已经成了笑话。当初伯纳德坐在沙发上抬起头看他，眼睛中都是亮闪闪的崇拜。伯纳德拿着书在玄关等他，就为了听听他的讲解。伯纳德在他亲过来时总是先闭上眼，睫毛落下挡住的是毫不保留的爱意……<br/>汉弗莱感到胸口抽痛，还好已经到家了，车子虽然在路上被人按了好几次喇叭，到底是安然无恙地停进了自家的车库。<br/>他打开门，马基和雅维利就奔过来蹭他的小腿，今天这两只格外热情，激动地嗅来嗅去。汉弗莱苦涩地想到，他们是闻到了自己身上伯纳德的气味。<br/>两条狗似乎有些失望地走了。汉弗莱把杂物放在柜子上，皮鞋脱下来收好，因为下了雨鞋头沾了泥点，他此刻并无心情处理。汉弗莱一边脱外套一边上楼去，雨丝一直绵绵的，现在也已经渗透了肩膀，他觉得衬衫贴在身上很不舒服。<br/>太阳一旦落山，离黑透也就不远了。因为原计划是在外面吃，所以家里并没有备饭。汉弗莱下楼后给自己煮了壶茶，打算配几块曲奇，两条狗又来他脚边转。<br/>“你们想他了？”他低头看看狗子，手上夹了些茶叶出来，“他可不会再来了。——嘿，马基，只是茶叶而已，不值得你学习直立行走！”<br/>汉弗莱不准备沉浸在自怜自艾或者苦痛悔恨当中，他要远离、然后忘记那些知道他丢脸事的人。有什么了不起的？他母亲能够接受这一切，那么他也可以。<br/>至于伯纳德？汉弗莱大方地承认对方确实给自己带来过很大的愉悦，但快感和激情都是转瞬即逝的，原本就不会长久。何况只是一个毛头小子，要不是已经熟悉，他早就找别人替代了。<br/>奇异的平静迅速降临。汉弗莱端着茶，拿着报纸坐在沙发上，准备开始自己的日常活动。他立起报纸抖了抖，翻到常看的版面，然后拿过茶杯啜着。<br/>可奇怪的是马基和雅维利一直跟着他，即使他刚刚顺手给他们丢了几块肉干在厨房。两条狗站在他面前，仿佛在等待什么。<br/>汉弗莱抬头看了他们一眼。突然之间，漂亮的金毛跃了起来，扑进了他的怀里，马基也跳上沙发，在他身上焦急地蹭着。<br/>温热的、结实的活物扑了个满怀，毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈畔蹭着，湿漉漉的舌头十分坚持地想要舔他的脸。汉弗莱开始是躲，可很快就放弃般地抱紧了怀里的阿维。<br/>金毛犬在他身上蹭来蹭去，明显是在安慰，马基挤不进来，可也“嘤嘤”地急得直叫。汉弗莱鼻根一酸，眼泪防不胜防地落了下来。<br/>他摩挲着阿维顺滑的背毛，又摸了摸马基的头，仿佛是在感谢他们陪着自己。他把报纸从怀里扯了出来丢开。去他妈的日常，今天根本不是个正常日子。<br/>汉弗莱自暴自弃地放任自己沉沦在悲伤当中，同时在宠物身上汲取安慰。他又回想了起来白天的一幕幕，伯纳德瘦了也黑了的面庞显出了成年男性的坚毅，他思维清晰、言辞锋利，已经不再是当初那个毫无毒液、对自己百依百顺的少年。<br/>伯纳德无情地揭露他的算盘，那些他甚至没有对自己承认过的卑污想法。伯纳德已经醒了，比他想的要明白得多。他也想醒来，可这并不是一个梦。<br/>“好了好了下去吧，好孩子，今天想吃什么零食？”平复一些后汉弗莱把狗狗赶了下去，红着眼睛笑着，仿佛自己才是安慰人的那个。他仍感到无比疲惫，就近坐在了琴凳上，一颗颗地把零食分发下去。<br/>“因为我喜欢你！”<br/>——又一句白天的话后知后觉地被他想起。汉弗莱知道那完全是无意识地脱口而出，因此才在对方追问原因时哑口无言。在伯纳德的清醒面前，自己显然是慌了阵脚，这样明确的陈述是他原本不该给出的。何况事实证明，接下来对他家丑事的揭露让这一愚蠢的自白更加可笑。<br/>狗子们还在乖乖地围着他，马基甚至躺在了他的脚上，但汉弗莱实在太累了，他决定让这一天结束。<br/>起身时他摸到了冰凉的钢琴，想起了伯纳德十八岁生日那天晚上，一切的开始。汉弗莱停下了，思索片刻后取下了罩布面对钢琴坐了下来。<br/>门德尔松的《猎歌》。生机勃勃的野外，探头探脑的小动物，五光十色的想法随着指法流泻出来。他记得弹到一半时伯纳德加入，跟他一人一只手，配合不算娴熟，但没有卡顿。直到曲子快结束时，由于对方扭过头来看，才导致自己略略分神，不小心弹错了一个音。<br/>那时伯纳德的眼神闪着光，像小老虎一样机灵，又像鹿一样无害。汉弗莱熟练地敲击着琴键，难得浪漫地想到，这一段不堪的纠缠于此开场，或许亦该以此收场。<br/>音乐戛然而止。<br/>汉弗莱发现自己又一次卡在了上次的位置。这完全说不通，他学习这曲时就从来没卡过这里，很快就熟悉了。<br/>他懊恼地重头弹了起来，这次甚至还没到这里就卡壳了。汉弗莱咬牙切齿，非要弹顺了不可。<br/>他一遍遍弹一遍遍错，偶尔能够弹到结尾，也都卡在了伯纳德注视他的地方。<br/>一阵风吹过，黑索米尔的雨大了起来，伴随着树冠摇动的声音打在玻璃上。汉弗莱认为这不是一个适合从事音乐的环境，只会让他发挥更糟。<br/>于是他恼怒地垂着头站了起来，心里想着或许这段经历不值得一个完美的结局。实际上已经不可能完美了，伯纳德怨恨他、鄙视他，自己则会在想起伯纳德时感到难堪和担忧。但为了掩人耳目，如果有相见的机会他们还会保持着体面。<br/>就像这生活里绝大多数的关系，不是吗。汉弗莱笑着，一边上楼一边活动肩膀，再一次决定就此结束。<br/>他没费事打开卧室的灯，而是直接走到窗边打算拉上帘子睡觉。窗外黑漆漆的，只有零星的灯光。朝西看去，火车站的各种指示灯穿透了雨幕。<br/>汉弗莱拉上帘子，转过身，却随即定住了。他迅速把帘子再次拉开——<br/>仿佛一颗无形的苹果砸在了头上，他终于看到了那件一直就在眼前的事。<br/>汉弗莱终于明白为什么自己一回家伯纳德就在门口，为什么主卧的飘窗上总是有着软垫和饼干的碎屑。日复一日，他都没有联想过。<br/>甚至那次自己回家没有受到迎接时就是在飘窗上找到了蜷缩着睡着的伯纳德，他也熟视无睹。甚至那次伯纳德告诉自己是等着的时候睡着的！<br/>心脏以极端的酸涩彰显着自己的存在，汉弗莱缓慢地、不可置信地在飘窗上坐了下来，火车站安静伫立在不远处，今夜不会再有车进站了。<br/>汉弗莱咽下了涌上喉头的苦水，罕见地承认别人对自己的伤害是公平的。他活该。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>极少地，汉弗莱被一种名为“愧疚”的感受淹没了，这是他几乎没有过的体验。汉弗莱不敢去细想自己给伯纳德的伤害，前恶少曾经那么热烈地把一颗赤诚之心捧给他，他却带着冷眼算计，像是在树上摘下了熟得刚刚好的酸甜美味的浆果，一边享用还一边丢在路上糟践。<br/>汉弗莱恨不得立刻弥补这一切，他要马上找到伯纳德，告诉伯纳德自己知道了他曾经对自己的好，知道了自己那次错误的恶劣并感谢他那么容易就原谅自己，他要告诉伯纳德自己并不为酒吧里的话感到光彩……<br/>格拉汉给过他他们公寓的电话。汉弗莱慌慌张张地翻了出来，一下下用力地拨了出去。<br/>等待的声音里汉弗莱焦灼不安地坐到了床上，那边像故意要他难受一样很晚才接起来。<br/>“格拉汉。您是哪位？”<br/>“哦太好了，”汉弗莱说完却更紧张了，他马上就要同伯纳德说话了，“呃，伯、伯纳德在吗？”他这才想起来看看表，已经不早了，“啊，我是说，他还醒着吗？”<br/>“当然啦，”格拉汉听起来很高兴，带着少年特有的活力，“伯纳德刚刚才回来，正洗澡呢。我能为您做什么？要知道我也是你的表亲，汉弗莱，你可太偏心了。”<br/>“是啊是啊，你在忙什么？开学还习惯吗？”<br/>“大学就和我想的一样有趣，目前还有个计划是找个女朋友。给点建议，汉弗莱？”<br/>“这个啊，我想也只有从心所欲了，哈哈。对了，伯纳德在忙什么？”<br/>“伯纳德已经忘了我这个室友啦，最近都和朱利安在一起呢。”<br/>格拉汉的语气显示那不是真的报怨，友好的调侃而已，但汉弗莱却一下子警惕了起来。<br/>“朱利安？”<br/>“是啊，学联的那个，脸很俊呢。开学那天你看到了吗？就是拿着旗子带队的那个。他们可真是一见如故啦，每天不是一起看书就是一起出去玩，要不就——”<br/>“我没注意。他姓什么？”<br/>“霍姆斯？大概是这个。你对他很感兴趣啊，汉弗莱。”<br/>“啊，没有，只是倒有几个世交家的孩子跟你们年纪差不多的。”<br/>“你是说，这也是你表弟？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”<br/>汉弗莱附和着干笑了两声，他没这个好心情。如果这个朱利安真的是他知道的那个他母亲的朋友的儿子，那可有的担心了。<br/>“我晚点再找你们吧——”<br/>“你是说晚点再找伯纳德？当然了当然了，没问题。”<br/>汉弗莱再次干笑了一阵，他没应付格拉汉半真半假的埋怨，他有更重要的事情要查证。<br/>挂掉电话后他给一个朋友打了过去，毫无愧疚地。他知道这位常常流连酒吧，这个时间对他还算早呢。<br/>“没时间寒暄，我就问你一个问题，”汉弗莱急促地喘着气，“上次你说的那个玩得很大的小子，姓霍姆斯的，他叫什么来着？”<br/>“玩得很大？你是说兼搞男女、从高中生骗到寡妇，还丢下了大着肚子的前女友？朱利安。怎么了？”<br/>“他在牛津，我记得？”<br/>“没错。到底怎么了汉弗——”<br/>“谢谢，回头再聊。”<br/>他就知道！汉弗莱又气又急地想，就是那个好多人跟他提过的朱利安！他一定是看伯纳德温和好骗，故意骗色！<br/>他要给伯纳德打电话，好好提防这小子！<br/>在他拿起听筒之前，电话响了。<br/>“抱歉，我现在忙着——”<br/>“汉弗莱，是我。”<br/>在听出是谁之后汉弗莱的心脏跳空了两下，他的脑子几乎立刻空白，准备好的话也从嘴边溜走了。<br/>“伯、伯纳德？嗨，我——”<br/>“我刚刚听到你给格拉汉打了电话，我现在在公用电话亭打给你。听着——”伯纳德的语气冷静得像秋天的空气，但有种汉弗莱无法忽视的力量，“我想你或许猜到了我和朱利安的关系，不如直接告诉你。希望你不要再来打扰我的生活，我们都继续前进吧。这一切都可以在体面的范围内，对吧？”<br/>“伯纳德，”汉弗莱的语气软了下来，“听我说，那个朱利安不是你想的那么好。你知道他做过什么？他——”<br/>“你觉得我会怎么看待你对别人的诋毁？”伯纳德打断了他，声线却颤了起来，不免讽刺，“还是你现在开始担心我了？”<br/>“相信我，他只是在玩弄你、欺骗你！”汉弗莱像最语重心长的老师，生怕学生走了偏路一样，“他劣迹斑斑！”<br/>“我想我知道怎么判别。作为一个深有经验的人。”伯纳德没理会他的打断，压着他的话说着，“想想我刚说的，离远点，阿普比先生。”<br/>电话“啪”地断了。汉弗莱看看手里蠢笨的听筒，恨不得现在就顺着电话线穿越到那个不知在何处的电话亭旁，好抓住伯纳德的肩膀不让他走。<br/>但空荡荡的房间和静悄悄的夜晚让他知道，他什么也抓不住，电话挂了他都不知道往哪打。汉弗莱在脑海中复盘着刚刚的对话，后知后觉地尝到了滋味。<br/>伯纳德谈恋爱了。<br/>像当初对他一样，热烈地、带着崇拜和爱意地、不容他人质疑地，跟别人在一起。<br/>汉弗莱沉重地走下了楼，知道今晚没有两杯威士忌是无法入眠了。<br/>他无力地想着自己在伯纳德的心中才是那个劣迹斑斑的人，而热恋中的人怎么会听得自己对爱人（这已经是别人了）的批评。<br/>没心情加冰或是什么饮品，汉弗莱净饮了两口刚从玻璃瓶子里倒出来的威士忌，浓郁的麦香从口腔扩散到了鼻腔，从喉咙热到了胃底。<br/>刚刚他已经把狗们关进了笼子，现在他们被吵醒了，焦躁地在里面走来走去，隔着门汉弗莱也能想象。<br/>他又给自己满了一杯。一股狂意搭着酒精的快车从心头扩散到了四肢百骸，汉弗莱发狠般地吞了整杯酒，随后给自己再次倒上，随后再一饮而尽。<br/>这种感觉太陌生了。汉弗莱倒在沙发上，酒瓶还攥着。他看着自家装修精美的天花板，直楞楞地，那些他长久以来一直回避的，像是水底卵石一般的东西随着退潮露了出来。<br/>那些愧疚，悔恨，难堪和渴望，颗颗分明地出现在他的眼前，就躺在他的手心里，他喝得越多它们反而越清晰。<br/>汉弗莱闭上眼就看到伯纳德的样子。少年初来时可笑地翘着腿、抽着烟原来是那么可爱，他看到伯纳德被自己降服以后信服的、带着崇拜的眼神，偶然的捉弄和小把戏也都带着掩盖不住的温柔。<br/>他想起伯纳德一个人去探索黑索米尔，回来兴冲冲地讲给他听；想起在床上时伯纳德会亲他身上能亲到的任何地方；想起伯纳德满怀期待和憧憬地规划着未来，里面都是他……<br/>现在，这份心意摆到了别人的跟前，那人明明白白是个骗子。他知道伯纳德会拿出自己最好的东西去爱那个朱利安，然后被践踏嘲笑、打碎一地……<br/>而他漫说管不了，根本也不该去管。就像伯纳德说的，各自退步是最好的做法。他是有事业、要名声的人，对方不再纠缠是他巴不得的事情。管伯纳德日后是伤心还是死心，他最好问都不要问。<br/>汉弗莱感到自己的鬓角凉凉的，但他不记得把酒洒在了脸上，最多就是顺着嘴角和下巴流了出来而已。<br/>他抓着靠背摇摇晃晃地坐了起来，扯过电话时不知碰倒了什么东西。<br/>“喂？阿曼达？这是汉弗莱。”<br/>“你喝醉了？”那边的声音从被吵醒的咕哝变成了清醒的不满。<br/>“是的。”汉弗莱闷闷地说。<br/>“那你打给我是为了什么？”<br/>汉弗莱突然想起，他的母亲可不是一个可以倾诉的人选。可笑的是，自己居然现在才想起来，他的母亲是最看不起脆弱和放纵的。<br/>他空咽了下喉咙。“我听说了那个伍列家女仆的事。是真的，是不是？”<br/>“你就为这个买醉？我记得告诉过你，你父亲不值得。别为了他、或任何人，丢了你的体面！”<br/>“……是的。你说的对，我很抱歉。”<br/>“我正想近期给你打电话——”那边的声音放软了，是汉弗莱熟悉的那种假装母子情深、实则进行说教的语气，“你怎么样？”没等汉弗莱回答，她又接着问，“找到合适的结婚人选了吗？”<br/>果然。汉弗莱冷笑了一声“结婚？为什么？为了像你跟父亲一样同床异梦？”<br/>“汉弗莱！别犯蠢！”他严厉的母亲隔着大洋依旧能够贯彻她的权力，“我给你讲过多少次？”<br/>也许是刚刚这几分钟没有喝酒，汉弗莱感觉自己清醒了。“是的母亲，我记得。婚姻和爱情是两码事。前者是为了经济上的合伙和社交中的体面，而后者——”汉弗莱笑了，“是前者的阻碍。”<br/>这种颠扑不破的真理汉弗莱不明白自己怎么就又犯傻了，一定是酒精削弱了判断力，让他像少年时代一样愚蠢天真。即使他的经历有限，父母的故事也足够他坚守这一信条才对，他不是不长记性的人。<br/>“我明白的，母亲。以及抱歉这么晚打扰您，晚安。”<br/>汉弗莱放下电话，颓然地坐了下来，低着头。他疲惫地闭上眼，和伯纳德在一起的点点滴滴就又出现。那种感觉——汉弗莱迷迷糊糊地回忆着——<br/>他想起第一次在电视机上看到彩色画面的感觉，那也是他第一次意识到以前那深深浅浅、似乎足够生动的画面原来是黑白的。而和伯纳德的回忆就是那种让他发现黑白的彩色。<br/>不，他绝不能回到过去。汉弗莱攥紧了拳头。他要把伯纳德追回来，不管用什么手段也要把他和朱利安拆散，还要让那个小子付出代价！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德想过尽快摆脱汉弗莱的阴影，重新寻找一位爱人，或者把先后顺序倒过来也行。但他没有想到事情会进展得如此神速，开学的第二周，当那位能言善辩的学长特意穿上正式的西装向他表白时，伯纳德看着对方深情的双眼，想不出理由说“不”。<br/>初识朱利安时伯纳德挤在人群里远远看了他几眼。因为汉弗莱的突然出现伯纳德没能跟着大部队走，但学联的第一次新生活动他跟着格拉汉去了，当时的领队特意找到他，说那天很遗憾他没能跟来，如果伯纳德有兴趣，他愿意再介绍一遍。<br/>为了答谢对方的盛情伯纳德邀请他吃了晚饭，之后就是进展飞速。朱利安青春而活力，给所到之处都带去阳光般的欢声笑语，尤其让伯纳德欣赏的是，他身上比同龄人多了一些内涵，活跃但不毛躁，开朗且彬彬有礼。<br/>因为经常参加辩论的缘故，朱利安常常穿着西装，头发抹了发胶，但额发还是会随着动作摇晃，将青春和沉稳平衡得刚刚好。<br/>但伯纳德心里始终不安。难堪的过去不会轻易消散，甚至路边有人多看他两眼伯纳德都会忐忑那人是否也在那晚的酒吧里并且认出了自己。<br/>自己总有一天会把这些告诉朱利安的，但不是今天。——伯纳德站在路边的时候想。他本不想再跟汉弗莱见面，但对方显然说服了他：<br/>“作为表兄弟我们时常客套的来往才更令人相信。再说了，我早就答应请你们吃饭，格拉汉可记着呢，你也不想他起疑对不对？”<br/>汉弗莱接着在电话里提出，他把晚饭的地点选在了一个远离校园的繁华地方，这样的诚意也让伯纳德觉得此约可赴。<br/>跟格拉汉确定双方都接到了同样的邀请之后，伯纳德答应了。他特意来到格拉汉上课的地方等他，只为了避免跟汉弗莱有任何单独相处的可能，不管汉弗莱是否仍存心钓鱼，伯纳德相信只要自己足够警惕，对方不会有任何机会的。<br/>他们到的时候汉弗莱显然已经等待一会儿了，就在餐厅隔壁的礼品店橱窗外闲立。伯纳德一眼就认出了那套衣服，复古的双排扣很显腰，是汉弗莱衣柜里比较少的款式。<br/>伯纳德仍然记得第一次见汉弗莱穿这个，自己甚至不愿让他出门，爱不释手地摸了又摸、亲了又亲。<br/>“嗨，汉弗莱！”格拉汉热情地同汉弗莱打招呼，跨了两步到了跟前，伯纳德的眼睛还粘在汉弗莱的身上，对方显然也发现了。<br/>极少见地，汉弗莱脸上流露出一丝堪称羞赧的表情。伯纳德心中摇晃，有那么一瞬间忍不住想，汉弗莱特意穿这个出来是不是为了自己。<br/>但伯纳德立刻就否定了这种可能。汉弗莱对自己的魅力是那么有信心，怎么可能为了取悦别人做这种事？<br/>他自我厌恶地发现，自己又像以往一样一厢情愿地陷入了对汉弗莱的爱情的假想当中。更糟糕的是，伯纳德随后想到了第一次见汉弗莱穿这套衣服之后的事情。<br/>他记起那天早上他被汉弗莱迷了眼，求他晚点再走，可汉弗莱明显是在报复自己那几天晨起时的撩拨。<br/>他记起自己眼巴巴地等了一天，青春躁动的身体从来没有安稳片刻，满脑子想的都是晚上。他特意脱光了衣服，准备好了自己，仅用一件汉弗莱的长款风衣裹住就下楼迎人。<br/>他记起汉弗莱连衣服都没脱，就在玄关，还让他做出不愿意的动作，哄他说只是成年人之间的乐子而已。<br/>可笑的是自己居然买了账，乐在其中甚至还以为自己赢得了那场互相引诱的游戏。<br/>现在汉弗莱再次穿着那身西装，衣冠楚楚地站在他面前，这不是绝好的讽刺吗？<br/>伯纳德的脸阴沉了下来，这一定被汉弗莱看去了，因为对方没有像揽着格拉汉一样揽着他走进门，而只是伸手示意了一下。<br/>为了不被格拉汉怀疑，伯纳德把态度放得客气了一些，营造一种在许久不见的远房表哥面前感到拘谨的假象。令他稍感安心的是，汉弗莱很老实地配合着，没有提起他在黑索米尔度过的夏天、阿普比家和伍列家的来往、朱利安或是任何危险的话题。<br/>这也就意味着他们基本就没得聊。汉弗莱问起学业，伯纳德不愿意接茬，而格拉汉是那种上课和业余分得很清的人，一听这个就叫苦，让汉弗莱放过自己。<br/>“请问你们的招牌海鲈鱼还有吗？”汉弗莱抬起头来问侍者。伯纳德没把头从菜单里抬起来，他才不会为了汉弗莱记得他喜欢海鲈鱼、专门挑了做海鲈鱼的店来吃就有什么触动，靠吃、玩和金钱带来好感，这么低级的伎俩他伯纳德可不会再上当。<br/>“有的，先生，您要一份吗？”<br/>伯纳德知道汉弗莱在用目光询问自己，他直截了当地转向侍者：“请给我来一份海虾沙拉，石榴汁的，谢谢。”<br/>看到汉弗莱的下巴因为临时改道而卡了一瞬，伯纳德的心情才好一点，他看着故作绅士的老骗子转向了格拉汉：“你想尝尝这里的海鲈鱼吗？”<br/>“好啊。”<br/>“酒要什么？”<br/>格拉汉直接凑到了汉弗莱身边看他翻开的那页：“嗯……我觉得白葡萄酒不错，你说呢伯纳德？”<br/>“我不想喝酒。”<br/>他说这话时就盯着汉弗莱看，对方没有抬头，但咽动的喉结表明分享着同样记忆的人想了起来，也看到了他的清醒和决心。<br/>伯纳德笑着转向侍者：“我想来杯柠檬水。”<br/>这份愉悦在菜上了以后就消失得无影无踪了。汉弗莱和格拉汉坐他对面，海鲈鱼的鲜美气味扑面而来，伯纳德一面嚼着嘴里的生菜一面觉得柠檬水酸得自己胃疼。他上了两节课确实饿了，吃下这些让他感到有些不舒服，只想有点热的或者温和的东西中和一下。<br/>还好主菜很快也结束了，汉弗莱没说太多废话，很快就问他们要不要点甜品。侍者给他们推荐了这里据说远近闻名的米布丁，让伯纳德再次怀疑汉弗莱是不是故意要自己难堪的。<br/>“我想来这个米布丁。”格拉汉满不在乎地说。<br/>伯纳德随便看了两眼，选了个看起来会让他的胃好受些的舒芙蕾，汉弗莱则点了一块非常漂亮的维多利亚蛋糕。<br/>精致的小碟子、茶杯和金色的茶匙及小叉子被送了上来，甜品被摆到每个人的面前。他们所谓的晚饭吃得很早，窗外正是下班回家的人群，天也亮着。<br/>“看来一顿宵夜是免不了了。”格拉汉为了打破尴尬的寂静，故作幽默地说。<br/>“实际上，”汉弗莱把顶端是镂空花朵的甜品叉放好，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，而后从内袋掏出钱夹，抽出三张票来，“我把时间定在现在是因为这个，一个手工艺品展，离这不远，我们可以一起去看。”<br/>“嘿，这可真是太好了，汉弗莱！你真好！”<br/>伯纳德冷眼看着，格拉汉是真的开心，眼睛都亮了起来。汉弗莱有礼地回应着，余光却在往自己这边瞟。<br/>又想用这种把戏骗我？伯纳德满怀讽意地想，我可不会再让你如愿了。<br/>“啊，等等，”格拉汉忽然颓废地把肩膀耷了下去，“我忘了我待会儿有研讨会……”<br/>“是啊，其实我也有——”<br/>“课”字还没说出口，格拉汉就又开心了起来，“算了，翘掉吧！出去玩多好！”<br/>伯纳德只好装作没说过那半句话，如果格拉汉这么热衷，自己坚持不去就会显得有鬼，何况自己有没有课室友可是一清二楚。<br/>汉弗莱笑了，又转过来：“伯纳德呢？希望你没更好的事情做？”<br/>“没。”<br/>“那就好。”汉弗莱这次笑得更开了，嘴弯成一条线，而后“不经意地”问到：“什么研讨会？都有谁出席？”<br/>“一个中古高地德语的学术活动，我最近很感兴趣的方向。听说有罗斯曼教授、史密斯教授、康纳利教授……”<br/>“等等，康奈利教授？他不是这个领域的领头人吗？”伯纳德看着汉弗莱摆出那副虚伪的、令人作呕的热情来，“听起来是一次非常难得的活动。”<br/>“啊……我确实拜读过康奈利教授的著作，甚至想做他的学生呢。”<br/>“那你最好早点做准备。”<br/>伯纳德翻了个白眼，果然听到格拉汉叹了口气：“有道理，看来我今晚还是应该去的，对不起了汉弗莱，我真的真的很感兴趣……”<br/>“没关系，”汉弗莱大度而不失遗憾地安慰，“以后还有机会。看来今晚只有我和伯纳德去了哈？”<br/>伯纳德没去回应他的目光，只是恶狠狠地嚼着明明松软无比的舒芙蕾。<br/>“你们玩得开心哦！伯纳德，记得我们说门口缺一个放杂物的篮子吗？今晚记得带回来一个，要跟屋子看着搭才行。”<br/>汉弗莱很及时地顺竿而上：“放心吧，我相信伯纳德的信用。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉弗莱很绅士得体地把格拉汉送走，而后带着伯纳德去了展出地点。一路上人都不少，因此他没有多说话。<br/>那不是一个严肃、高雅的展出，更像某种展销会，附近的手艺人带着自己的作品在小镇里的一条街上沿路摆好摊子，门票很便宜，也不限量。<br/>汉弗莱知道这是伯纳德喜欢的东西，他想把其它的事情都留到最后，争取在闲逛的时间里让伯纳德笑起来，那么后面的事就会更顺利。<br/>但伯纳德只是草草地浏览着走过去了，手插在衣袋里都没掏出来过。汉弗莱跟在他后面感觉既尴尬又难受，更别提混迹在一群下班回家的女人之间已经够让他不爽了。<br/>“伯纳德，等等，你觉得这个怎么样？”<br/>前面的人扭过头来只看了一眼他手里的编织相框。“我在找的是一个合适的篮子，阿普比先生。”<br/>转换极快的称呼和明确的意图让汉弗莱闭了嘴，他相信现在不是一个争论的好时候，刚刚自己已经用够了手段，现在没有格拉汉需要顾忌，再耍聪明伯纳德可能会毫不留情地拆穿他。<br/>于是汉弗莱只好依旧闭了嘴，跟在后面。之前他和伯纳德逛过太多这样的场合了，他几乎看到一个摊子就能知道这是不是对方喜欢的。伯纳德偶尔扭过头，让汉弗莱得以看见其侧脸，而后从中寻找蛛丝马迹验证自己的猜想。<br/>他看到伯纳德路过那个卖动物摆件的小摊，眼神停留的时间似乎比平时多了一秒。汉弗莱把手伸到了外套里，在自己路过那个摊子时按照牌子上的价格留下了两张纸币，而后迅速地拿起两个揣进了口袋。<br/>为了缓解尴尬，他有时也驻足一些自己感兴趣的摊位，声音清亮地跟摊主询问，余光去瞟伯纳德的身影时，发现对方并没有停下来等他。<br/>他再次追上，伯纳德对着一个篮子来回看。篮子是用破布贴的，因此每一只都不一样，里面的骨架——汉弗莱摸了摸，应该是用编藤撑起来的。<br/>伯纳德迅速放下了左手的，把另一只推了推，告诉摊主自己要这个了。汉弗莱没有给他掏钱的打算，只是看着他抱起篮子从最近的一条小路拐出去离开了展区。<br/>用各色短毛地毯碎片拼接的篮子里被放上了一把干花。<br/>“送给你和格拉汉温居。”<br/>“我会转达的。”<br/>天已经黑了，砖石墙上装着一盏黑色罩子的昏黄的灯，伯纳德就站在那边上。<br/>“伯纳德，听着——”汉弗莱紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我很抱歉用这种方式约你出来，但有很多话，我必须马上单独告诉你。”<br/>看到伯纳德的眼神从一点点惊讶变成了夹杂着犹疑的等待，汉弗莱知道自己的开头不坏。<br/>“那个你现在正在交往的男生，朱利安，我做了一点调查——不不不别误会，你说起来的时候我觉得耳熟因此才去打听——，他做过很多无耻的事情，我很确定他跟你在一起只是欺骗——”<br/>伯纳德打断了他。“你已经到了这一步了吗，阿普比先生？诋毁别人？容我指出，就算别人再坏，也不会令你的脸上增色。”<br/>“是真的！他从公学的时候开始就玩弄别人的感情！听着，我的一个朋友，正好跟他家是世交，这个朱利安总是用花言巧语骗人，玩腻了再一脚踢开，甚至抛下了怀了他孩子的女孩儿——”<br/>“我还要再补充一点，”伯纳德完全没听见他说的似的，只接着自己刚刚的话往下说，“而且再坏也坏不过你。”<br/>汉弗莱被噎得不轻，他很少受这个气，但是少年脸上坚强中的稚气和眼底用冷漠也掩盖不住的受伤让他消了气。汉弗莱深刻地记得那一晚自己在家喝闷酒的心情，无论什么障碍，也不能阻挡他坚持到底。<br/>“我猜到你大概不会相信我。但你可以自己观察，别那么快全心全意地相信他。”汉弗莱垂下了眼睛，没有再和伯纳德对视，他相信这句话对方是听得进的，毕竟跟自己的经历足够教会伯纳德这一点了，汉弗莱无声地苦笑。<br/>“一个人如果真的爱你，”汉弗莱仍旧垂着眼睛说到，“是不会因为将自己的意志强加于你而感到开心的，即使偶尔那么做了，也会感到不安和难过，并想办法让你重新开心起来。你不妨看看朱利安是否如此。”<br/>“朱利安很好，他风趣幽默又彬彬有礼。我们一起辩论、去图书馆、运动，一直开心极了。不劳你关心，他总是很在意我的情绪，经常询问我的看法——”<br/>汉弗莱嗤笑了一声：“那是因为他还没有睡到你。”<br/>伯纳德显然噎了一瞬，但随后就找到了反击的句子：“看来你很熟悉这个套路嘛。但是别以为别人都跟你一样。说起来——你到底骗过多少人？”<br/>“就你一个！”汉弗莱脱口而出，随后连连摆手，“不不不——”他深吸了一口气，将谈话引回自己设计好的方向上来，“真的爱一个人不需要做什么，哪怕最无聊的事情都感到开心。即使很久不见，心里也知道这个人同自己是不可分割的，我想你和朱利安还远没到这个地步？”他看进伯纳德的眼睛，“而我对你一直是这种感觉。”<br/>“我过去并没有意识到，因此，呃，做了一些，让你感到受伤、也令我自己后悔的事情。我真的从没有对别人这样过，伯纳德——”汉弗莱感到自己有一种将对方紧紧抱住，把真心话都压进对方胸膛的冲动，但只能忍住，“正因为是第一次，所以才会搞砸，不是吗？你看原来有几个我的，呃，床伴，跟我表白，我都毫不犹豫地拒绝了，再也没有约过他们！如果存心骗你，我会让你察觉吗？”<br/>“哈哈哈，”伯纳德干笑了两声，话里的对抗意味过于明显，“那我还得感谢你了？”<br/>在腹中过了无数遍的表白话语并没有收到想要的效果，汉弗莱不禁更加慌乱，他记得自己还有一招必杀技。<br/>在开口之前汉弗莱反复掂量了一下，站在这条无人小路中间让他搞到自己显眼无比，在伯纳德对面又给了他更大的压力。于是汉弗莱让过身，同伯纳德一样背靠着路边站立。在对方将沉默视作交谈结束的信号之前，汉弗莱盯着对面墙上无意义的一点慌张地开了口。<br/>“伯纳德，你知道吗，”他顿了片刻，“如果你肯跟我在一起，我……可以让你草我。”<br/>此时的沉默亦是恶兆。<br/>“那可真是谢谢了，阿普比先生，但别以为谁稀罕。”<br/>伯纳德把怀里的篮子往上提了提，冷笑着转身。<br/>“哦对了，”离开的脚步顿了片刻，“你怎么还穿这套衣服出来？都过时了。白厅的工资不够你做新衣服了？”<br/>对方说这话时扭身看了他一眼，一支黄色的干花因此掉在地上，但伯纳德毫不在意地回过头离开了。<br/>汉弗莱抬起头左右看了看，展会那边依旧热闹，无人注意到这边。<br/>这次会面他设计了很久，但显然还是有着重大的疏忽。他真不知道自己怎么会出这么大的纰漏。送人重礼当然要先让人知道礼物的价值，他怎么连这个都忘了？<br/>汉弗莱拢了拢衣服往相反的方向走，展览的街上吵吵闹闹，他闭上眼似乎就回到了那个营地，吵闹随着大队长的一声威严断喝变作鸦雀无声的安静，他强把怯懦表演成高贵冰冷，等着简易的帷幕拉开。<br/>寂静炸开，成了哄堂大笑。那个当初劝他反串、告诉他女装也没什么的队长正坐在前排，笑得前仰后合，连军礼帽都笑歪了。<br/>在默许之下，口哨声此起彼伏，一些大胆又麻利的士兵翻上了舞台，掏出零零碎碎的现金塞进他黑色的丝袜里，或者在他紧身的裙腰上又摸又捏。<br/>“嘿，汉弗莱，你的价钱是多少来着？”<br/>类似的话从此成了他在军营里每天都要听到的东西，直到他的父亲想办法将他弄到了陆军部。<br/>汉弗莱很确定自己永远也不会忘记这件事，也无法克服别人试图让他在下面时那种激烈的反感。<br/>——你根本不知道我想要给你的是什么，汉弗莱想着，掏出口袋里刚买的两个摆件在路灯下看，他拿了一只兔子和一条小狗，都是伯纳德会让他联想到的动物。<br/>可他清楚，即使再来一次，他也无法开口让伯纳德知道其价值。刚刚的场景在脑海中重放，汉弗莱记着伯纳德的回答，满怀讽意地想，给他知道了也无济于事，因为对自己贵重的东西，对别人可未必珍稀。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>